Amor verdadero
by Val rod
Summary: a veces descubrir la verdad puede ser muy doloroso , pero ayudar a conocer una amor verdadero
1. Chapter 1

Todo tiene un inicio

Era un día lleno de dicha para la mansión de Lakewood pues después de algún tiempo se volvía a llenar de vida con la llegada de los miembros más importantes de la familia con motivo del regreso de la heredera de la familia

El primero en llegar fue William Albert Andrew, el patriarca de la familia y cabeza de la misma, después de él, llego Archí junto con su esposa Anni y sus dos pequeños, una hermosa niña de cabellos negros y ojos azules de 6 años de edad, la cual era la luz de la vida de su padre y un niño de 4 años de edad, con los cabellos color café y ojos miel como su padre quien era un verdadero torbellino que a veces ni sus padres podían contener

Papa, oye Santiago y yo estamos aburridos, ya que ni nos dejas jugar con tío Albert, solo te la pasas platicando cosas de adultos, ¿podemos ir a jugar al jardín? – dijo Lisa en forma de puchero, ya que a veces era una niña muy consentida

Está bien cariño, pero no se alejen mucho, también recuerden que está prohibido que maltraten el jardín de rosas de tu tío Anthony, mejor no se acerque por ahí, entendido – dijo Archi a sus dos hijos en forma de advertencia

Si papa, no te preocupes – dijo lisa sacando a su hermano de la habitación

Estos niños un día me van a volver loco – dijo Archi a Albert

Tranquilo amor, recuerda solo son niños – dijo Anni con una voz dulce tomando la mano de su amado

Ahora imagínate cuando estén con los gemelos de Anthony, esta mansión va a ser una batalla campal – dijo Albert riéndose

No quiero ni imaginármelo, lo bueno es que vamos a contar con el gran tío abuelo, que perece ser la única persona capaz de poner en santa paz a todos esos niños – dijo Archí

Y te aseguro que si mi pequeña viviera, ella también lo lograría, si era capaz de poner en orden a todos los niños del hogar de pony – dijo Albert con un dejo de melancolía

Tienes razón Albert, ella era capaz de eso – dijo Anni mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

En ese momento Archí tomo fuerte la mano de su esposa sintiendo el mismo dolor que ella y dijo – yo también estoy de acuerdo, pero la vida sigue y la mejor manera de recordar a nuestra Candy es siendo felices recordando todo lo bueno que ella nos dejo

Estoy de acuerdo sobrino y hablando de lo que nos dejo, ¿no sabes a qué hora dijo Anthony que iba a llegar? , muero por abrazar a mis sobrinos – dijo Albert con una sonrisa en el rostro

Pues a nosotros nos dijo que temprano, que solo iba a pasar por bella al aeropuerto y de ahí venia junto con los gemelos

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto Anthony esperaba junto a sus hijos más pequeños que su hija mayor saliera por la puertas de llegada, ellos eran Darién y Alex ,ambos contaban con 8 años de edad , el primero era un niño muy inteligente para su corta edad era un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos color azul profundo como los de sus padre en cambio Alex era un niño mas extrovertido pero igualmente inteligente y bondadoso como su hermano , el tenia igual el cabello rubio y ojos color verde como los de su padre

Papa bella, ya se tardo mucho – dijo Darién cruzando los brazos,

Si papa y si la dejamos – dijo Alex secundando a su hermano

Saben que no podemos hacer eso niños, además a caso no extrañan a su hermana – dijo Anthony en forma de regaño, pero sin ser severo

La verdad si la extrañamos, aunque a veces sea un poco gruñona con nosotros – dijo Darién

Si, la casa sin ella se ha sentido muy vacía – dijo Alex

Ya ven, además si se tarda no es porque ella quiera, es porque a lo mejor el avión viene demorado – dijo Anthony ya con una suave voz

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y una hermosa joven de 17 años salió corriendo al ver a su padre ahí de pie esperándola junto con sus dos hermanos, ella era una chica muy alta para su edad de cabellos rubios y unos hermosos ojos color zafiro, de fisionomía delgada y con un rostro sumamente delicado, parecía una muñeca de porcelana

Papa, que bueno que estas aquí, no sabes cuánto te extrañe- dijo Isabella abrazándose fuertemente a su padre y dándole un beso en la mejilla

Yo también princesa, no sabes que difícil fue estar sin ti, me hacías mucha falta, mi muñeca- dijo Anthony sumamente emocionado y feliz de volver a tener a su hija entre sus brazos

Tú también papa, - dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos

Y que a nosotros no nos extrañaste – dijeron Darién y Alex al unisonó

Por supuesto también extrañe, a mis dos desastrosos hermanos – dijo la joven abrazando a sus hermanos, ya que los amaba profundamente

Nosotros también te extrañamos gruñonsita – dijeron los dos pequeños niños

Papa, ve, acabo de llegar y como me reciben – dijo la joven se, aunque por dentro estaba feliz de volver a estar con su familia

Niños, no molesten a su hermana – dijo Anthony advirtiéndoles a sus hijos – al parecer todo vuelve a la normalidad – pensaba con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro – gracias mi amor – decía mientras miraba al cielo

Después de eso tomaron su camino hacia la mansión de Lakewood, pues lo demás miembros de la familia los esperaban

Al llegar la primera en entrar fue bella, pues tenía muy buenos recuerdos de esa mansión, pues fue donde vivió su infancia. Al entrar a los que se encontró fue a sus queridos tíos

Tío Albert – dijo la joven corriendo a abrazar a su abuelo ya que era después de su papa al hombre que más quería

Mientras tanto sus hermanos saludaban a sus tíos Anni y Archí para después pasar con Albert

Y a mi mini gatita no me vas a dar un abrazo – dijo Archí acercándose a su sobrina

Por supuesto tío, extrañe todos tus consejos de moda mientras estaba en el colegio – dijo la joven quien quería mucho a su tío

Dirás la cárcel – dijo el riendo al recordar aquellos tiempos

Ante este comentario todo rieron, en ese momento regresaron los ojos de Archí y Anni quienes saludaron de forma efusiva a su tío Anthony y a sus primos

Ahora si la familia se vuelve a reunir- dijo Albert muy feliz

Continuara

Hola chicas no quería hacerlo hasta terminar las otras dos , pero la verdad ahora que estuve alejada de este mundo esta historia fue surgiendo en mi mente, según yo ya la tengo terminada mentalmente pero todavía no la escribo , yo pienso que serán pocos capítulos , pero para ser sincera siempre que empiezo a escribir considero que son pocos y a la mera horas salen más de 20, bueno para no extenderme más , les digo que no será una historia como las que escribí ahora todo dará un giro aunque sigue la misma línea del tiempo del anime

Así que si quieren saber que paso con Candy, como fue que Anthony regreso y que ahí con Isabella, los invito a seguir leyendo

Como siempre espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica comentario o sugerencia


	2. Chapter 2 Conociendo a

Conociendo a

Durante el reto de la tarde toda la familia paso reunida en la sala, platicando acerca de los que habían hecho durante estos meses que no se habían podido reunir por diferentes cuestiones.

Archí y Anni platicaban como habían sido sus días desde que mudaron a la mansión de NY, ya que Archí era en esa ciudad el representante de los Andrew, Anni les decía como los niños se habían adaptado muy bien a su vida ahí, que Lisa acababa de entrar a la primaria a era un niña muy inteligente y sociable y Santiago comenzaba a ir al Kínder

Anthony les decía como era sus días con los gemelos en Chicago, ya que como Isabella se había ido a estudiar al colegio San Pablo ahora en su casa solo había hombres y a veces era un poco difícil dividir el tiempo entre sus hijos y el trabajo como médico, pues al ser uno de los principales doctores, el hospital de la ciudad requería mucho tiempo de él , pero también sus hijos que ya iban a la escuela también necesitaban de su compañía y apoyo ya que con ellos además debía de cumplir con las obligaciones que deberían de ser de su mama , así que por lo tanto su vida no era nada sencilla , pero el siempre lograba salir adelante, eso algo que siempre le enseño su amada

Por otra parte Isabella relataba cómo era sus días en el colegio san pablo , al cual había entrado desde hace 3 años , teniendo solo permiso para visitar a su familia en las vacaciones, varias de las anécdotas que decía hacia a Archí y a su esposa recordaran varios de los mejores tiempos vividos durante su juventud

Albert contaba cómo era que se encontraban las empresas Andrew, las cuales al parecer si habían convertido en las más poderosas de América desde su llegada a la presidencia, también les comunico a sus sobrios que ya todo estaba listo para que dentro de unas semanas se leyera el testamento de la tía abuela que había muerto hace más de dos meses, esta noticia puso a todos un poco tristes, pues había sido un duro golpe para la familia

Al llegar la noche los primeros en ir a dormirse fueron los hijos de Archí junto con los gemelos, mientras que los demás continuaron charlando un par de horas más. Isabella que estaba un poco cansada por el viaje fue la siguiente en retirarse

Cuando la joven llego a la habitación que siempre le había pertenecido desde que era una niña miro todo a su alrededor y pudo ver que todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, también en ese momento vinieron a su mente miles de recuerdos de su infancia junto a sus padres

_Princesa que tengas buenas noches – dijo Anthony dándole un beso en la frente a su hija _

_Gracias papa – dijo la niña riendo _

_Muñeca, sueña con los angelitos – dijo Candy con una sonrisa _

_Mama, antes de irte me leerías un cuento – dijo la niña desde su cama _

_Pequeña, este…- dijo Candy quien en realidad estaba muy cansada por su trabajo en el hospital _

_Princesa que te parece si hoy yo te leo el cuento, ya que tu mama está un poco cansada, porque hoy tuvo que trabajar, ¿Qué te parece? – dijo Anthony quien también estaba cansado pero todo sea por tener a sus dos amores bien _

_Pero papa, tu ayer me contaste uno, y hoy le toca a mama – dijo la niña de apenas 5 años haciendo un puchero _

_Mira Bella deja que tu padre te cuente uno hoy y te prometo que toda la próxima semana que yo este de vacaciones yo te cuento uno diaria, ¿está bien?- dijo Candy con una sonrisa convenciendo a su a veces caprichuda hija _

_Está bien mama, solo por eso – dijo la niña_

_A ver princesa dime, de que quieres que sea el cuento del día de hoy – dijo Anthony con una gran sonrisa mientras cobijaba a su pequeña _

_De una princesa y su príncipe – dijo la niña _

_Está bien, entonteces comencemos, Había una vez… - comenzó a decir Anthony _

_Así Candy se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación de su hija, no sin antes decirle en voz baja a su esposo – Gracias amor _

En ese momento una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la joven al recordar lo felices que eran sus días con sus dos padres a lado, de repente alguien llamo a la puerta sacándola de sus recuerdos

Adelante, está abierto – dijo Bella mientras con el dorso de su mano limpiaba sus lagrimas

Pero, por qué lloras princesa, recuerda que eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras – dijo Anthony mientras se acercaba a su hija

Si papa, pero es que este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos, recuerdos tuyos, de mama y de los felices que éramos cuando vivíamos aquí – dijo Bella mientras se recargaba en el pecho de su padre quien la abrazaba dulcemente

Lo sé pequeña, por eso decidí venir, se que este lugar significa mucho para ti al igual que para mí – dijo Anthony mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban

Es que la extraño mucho, no culpo ni tengo ningún resentimiento ante mis hermanos, ellos solo fueron víctimas de las circunstancias, pero no dejo de pensar que si ellos no hubieran nacido mi mama estaría con nosotros todavía, o dime ¿acaso tu no extrañas a mama? – dijo la joven mientras lloraba recargada al pecho de su padre

¿Qué si la extraño? , te puedo decir hija que la extraño con toda mi alma ,ella es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida y gracias a ella es que puedo seguir adelante desde su partida ya que ella me ha dejado el mejor regalo que jamás nadie me hubiera podido dar y este regalo son tú y tus hermanos, en ustedes puedo ver parte de Candy todos los días , y es lo que me hace que extrañarla no sea tan doloso – dijo Anthony sin deshacer el abrazado – demás cada día tu te pareces mas a ella ,ya me voy a empezar a poner celoso de los chicos

Tienes razón papa, no sé qué haría sin ti y no por favor no seas un papa celoso – dijo la joven con una sonrisa

Bueno ya que logre hacerte sonreír creo que es hora de irme, que descanses- dijo Anthony antes de dar un beso en la frente a si hija

Papa espera – dijo la joven cuando vio que su padre iba a salir

Si que pasa princesa – dijo el deteniéndose en seco

Creo que hay un monstro en el armario, te quedarías hasta que yo me duerma- dijo la joven recordando lo que siempre hacia para no dejar que su padre se fuera

Claro pequeña, para mi será un honor velar tu sueño – dijo Anthony sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de su hija

En ese momento la joven se metió entre la cobijas mientras su padre se sentaba a lado de ella sobre la cama acariciando los cabellos de la joven quien cerró sus ojos para dormir

Que tenga dulces sueños pequeña – dijo Anthony cuando vio que la joven se había quedado dormida profundamente

En el momento que Anthony salía de la habitación de su hija Archí y Anni caminaban por el pasillo de las habitaciones en dirección a su cuarto

Anthony, que haces, no te habías subido desde hace rato a dormir – dijo Archí sorprendido de ver todavía a su primo ahí

Si lo que pasa es que quería hablar con Bella, pues esta mansión siempre le ha traído recuerdos y cuando ya me iba me pidió que la acompañara hasta que ella se durmiera – dijo Anthony quien comprendía muy bien el dolor que su hija tenia

Anthony realmente me sorprendes y creo que Candy no se equivoco al enamorarse perdidamente de ti vaya que eres un ejemplo de hombre y mas por todo lo que haces por esa niña, la vida fue muy injusta al quitarles esta segunda oportunidad – dijo Anni sumamente conmovida

Gracias Anni, y si la vida fue muy injusta, pero al menos tengo a mis tres tesoros – dijo Anthony con resignación – bueno espero tengan buena noche y los veo mañana

Que descanses – dijeron al unisonó Archí y Anni

Ya en su habitación Anni y Archí platicaban

Amor , tu primo realmente me sorprende , jamás me imagine que pudiera salir adelante tan rápido después de todo lo que ha pasado – dijo Anni

Si, a mí también me sorprende, yo estaría devastado – dijo Archí

Yo igual, pero recuerdo que tubo a una gran maestra, la cual tenía la virtud de salir adelante ente la más terrible adversidad – dijo Anni recordando a la que fue su hermana

Tienes razón , además recuerda que tiene a los chicos y por ellos no se puede dar el lujo de verse derrotado – dijo Archí un poco melancólico

Ese es otro punto que me preocupa – dijo Anni seria

Porque amor – dijo Archí

Pues sí, te imaginas que va a pasar el día que Bella sepa la verdad – dijo Anni quien al ser una niña adoptada pudo ver la vida desde diferentes puntos

Pues no debería de pasar nada, Anthony siempre ha sido si padre y en todos los aspectos, sería muy triste que ella no lo supiera entender, ¿pero no te preocupes no creo que esa verdad nunca se sapa – dijo Archí tranquilo

Si , lo mismo pienso , es solo que el ver el amor con él la trata me preocupa que ese lazo se pueda romper ante la ausencia de Candy – dijo Anni

Eso no pasara, Anthony jamás la rechazara e Isabella es una joven muy impulsiva como lo era su padre pero tiene un buen corazón – dijo Archí – ya no te preocupes amor , mejor ya vamos a dormir ya que mañana será un día largo

Que descanses amor – dijo Anni tomando su lugar en la cama junto a su amado

Mientras tanto Anthony en su habitación estaba teniendo una de las muchas noches de insomnio que tenía desde que Candy se fue de su lado , así que convencido que esa noche no podría dormir mucho decidió salir e ir a uno de los lugares que más lo tranquilizaban. Llegando al jardín de la rosas pudo respirar el cálido aroma que siempre desprendía ese lugar y fijando su mirada al cielo una lagrima rodo por su mejilla mientras una sonrisa se dibujaban en su rostro

Candy amor , no sabes cuanta falta me haces, se que desde donde estés siempre estas al pendiente de tus hijos y de tu familia, pero a pesar de siempre tener que mostrarme fuerte ante los chicos hay veces que realmente no se qué hacer cada día que ellos crecen me pregunto qué hubieras hecho tu en determinadas situaciones y no encuentro respuesta y pues me tengo que ingeniar algo para resolverles el problema , es mas muchas veces me e preguntado si realmente soy un buen padre , siempre intento dar lo mejor de mí , pero por ejemplo veo a Archí y cuando él tiene alguna duda siempre esta Anni a su lado para apoyarlo y entre los dos darle lo mejor a sus chicos , por favor Candy si me equivoco en alguna decisión por favor ayúdame desde donde estés , te extraño amor – decía Anthony mientras miraba hacia el cielo esperando alguna respuesta

En ese momento alguien se acerco hacia él y lo tomo por el hombro

Tu tampoco puedes dormir sobrino – dijo Albert quien había escuchado parte del monologo de Anthony

No Albert , esta mansión alberga tantas cosas, ama, la tía abuela , mis días de felicidad junto a la mujer que más amo , es por eso que después de perderla decidí que lo mejor era vivir alejado de aquí – dijo Anthony en forma triste

Lo sé sobrino , yo también por eso durante mucho tiempo me resistí a volver aquí y creo que el mismo motivo tuvieron Archí y Anni al mudarse a NY , pero pues tu sabes que por tradición esta es la mansión principal , a la cual llegaron los primero descendientes Andrew y por eso es aquí donde se hacen todas las presentaciones – dijo Albert quien ya desde hace mucho años era la cabeza de familia y tenía que seguir los designios que regían a la misma

Hablando de presentaciones , cuando le diremos a Bella que todos estamos aquí para su presentación ante sociedad – dijo Anthony quien estaba enterado de todo lo que Albert había planeado , pues todos los jóvenes hombre o mujeres a los 18 años eran presentados ante toda la sociedad como miembros de la familia Andrew otorgándoles cierto poder

Pues yo planeaba decírselo mañana durante el desayuno , ya que solo tenemos poco tiempo para planear todo , pues en una semana es tu cumpleaños, pero se lo dice tú o yo – dijo Albert

Creo que lo mejor es que sea tu como cabeza de familia – dijo Anthony quien a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con todas las normas familiares trataba de seguirlas

Está bien sobrino solo otra cuestión , quieres que Bella lleve solo los apellidos de Candy o también los tuyos – dijo Albert un poco temeroso , pues el sabia cual iba a ser la respuesta , pero era algo que por formalidad tenía que preguntar eso

Porque lo preguntas , Bella es mi hija y así será siempre , bueno a menos que ella no lo quiera , pero por mi parte siempre será parte de mí – dijo Anthony un poco molesto , pues esa era una pregunta que en repetidas ocasiones había tenido que contestar

Estoy seguro de eso Anthony , solo es por formalidad- dijo Albert un poco apenado pero entendiendo la respuesta de su sobrino

Lo siento Albert , pero sé que las circunstancias son otras a las que yo hubiera deseado , pero yo acepte gustoso un compromiso y ya no es hora de echarme para atrás y es mas no lo quiero hacer y si me molesta que todavía se dude sobre lo que decidí – dijo Anthony ya más calmado

Sobrino ahora se por qué Candy se enamoro así de ti – dijo Albert feliz de la actitud de su sobrino claramente se veía que tenía mucho de su hermana en el

Luego de unos minutos más de charla Anthony y Albert decidieron que ya era muy tarde y lo mejor era ir a descansar, así cada uno regreso a sus habitaciones a tratar de conciliar el sueño

Por la mañana ya todos se encontraban reunidos en la mesa del comedor excepto una joven la cual no había escuchado el despertador , así que unos minutos después bajo corriendo a reunirse con su familia

Buenos días familia , disculpen se me hizo tarde – dijo Bella a la entrada del comedor

Buenos días princesa no te preocupes- dijo Anthony sonriente

Es que mi hermana siempre ha sido una dormilona – dijo Darién riendo

Eso no es cierto – dijo la joven defendiéndose

No sobrino no es que sea una dormilona , lo que pasa es que si tu conocieras lo duras que son las camas del San Pablo no te despegarías de tu cama por una semana ¿ no es así amor? – dijo Archí en defensa de su sobrina y riendo

Si , son horribles , por eso al colegio le dicen la cárcel – dijo Anni también riendo

Y porque si es la cárcel , todo el Andrew tiene que ir – dijo Alex de forma tímida

A pues porque es una tradición familiar – dijo Anthony a su hijo

Y hablando de tradiciones familiares , familia , Bella , te comunico que como ya vas a cumplir los 18 años es hora de que seas presentada en sociedad – dijo Albert

¿En sociedad? ¿ Qué es eso? – dijo Bella un poco sorprendida

Mira es una fiesta que los Andrew organizan donde invitan a toda la alta sociedad de América y parte de Europa , en la cual te nombran a ti miembro activo de los Andrew y te dan cierto poder dentro de la familia , así como reconocimiento dentro de la alta sociedad – dijo Anthony tratando de explicar con detalle

Es obligatorio – dijo la joven no muy convencida , pues esa fiesta cuando era niña siempre se le hacían aburridísimas

Así lo es mini gatita , pero no te preocupes todos pasamos por eso y solo es un día de sufrimiento – dijo Archí dándole ánimos a su sobrina

Y eso cuando va a ser – dijo la joven todavía no muy convencida

La próxima semana un día después de tu cumpleaños – dijo Albert – pero para que no te sea un día tan aburrido , puedes invitar a algunas amigas que hayan regresado junto contigo del colegio , si quieres dale la información a tu padre y nosotros nos encargaremos que vengan

Gracias Albert , si creo no será tan aburrido – dijo la joven ya con una sonrisa

Al terminar el desayuno cada de uno de los habitantes de la mansión se puso a hacer lo que tenía planeado , por ejemplo Archí se quedo al cuidado de los más jóvenes sus hijos y los gemelos , mientras que Albert , Anthony y Anni se metieron al estudio para comenzar a planear lo que sería la presentación de Bella , mientras que ella fue al jardín de rosas

Mama qué razón tenias al decir que este lugar siempre traería paz y tranquilidad, no sabes que falta me haces y más en estos momentos , hay cosas que solo me gustaría contarte a ti y que me dieras un consejo , pero sé que tu siempre me dijiste que yo podía hablar con papa de cualquier tema , pero es que no es como decirle que hay un chico del colegio que me gusta y lo quiero mucho y pues yo también le gusto , y sabes algo , el me ha pedido que sea su novia , pero yo le dije que hasta que regresara de las vacaciones les daría una respuesta , sin embargo ahora que Albert me ha dicho que será mi presentación se me ocurrió que podría invitarlo y mas por que el también regreso a América del colegio , que haré mama , espero que papa si me deje invitarlo , pues no tendría nada de malo , además NY no esta tan lejos de aquí y yo creo que si podría venir , si yo creo que si le dirá a papa que lo invite , por favor mama dame suerte – dijo la joven mientras hablaba con las rosas

En ese momento la chica entro a la mansión y solo encontró a su tío Archí jugando con sus hermanos y primos

Tío Archí , no sabes donde esta papa – dijo la joven

Si esta en el estudio con Albert y Anni , si quieres ve a buscarlos ahí – dijo Archí de forma cordial

Gracias – dijo la joven sonriente

En ese momento la joven fue a buscar a su padre

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Sé que algunas cosas no tienen mucho sentido pero todo tiene un porque , como les dije esta historia no es para nada similar a las que eh escrito , esta es un verdadero reto que espero les guste

_**Les aviso todo lo escrito en cursiva son recuerdos de los personajes , no pongo Flas back porque la verdad no se usarlo muy bien y creo que quita esencia a la historia espero comprenda**_

Quiero agradecer a : Dajannae8. Flor, Magnolia A, Lupita 1797 ,Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Aide 22 , muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia espero no defraudarlas

Espero sus reviews , no importa si es una critica , comentario o sugerencia


	3. Chapter 3 Juegos del destino

Juegos del destino

La joven llego hasta las puertas de la biblioteca de la mansión donde se encontraba uno de los estudios más bonitos que en su vida había visto, antes de entrar como acostumbraba , recordó las palabras que su madre siempre le tenía que decir ya que ella normalmente no seguía muy bien las reglas

_Cuando era niña Isabella siempre era muy consentida tanto por sus padres como por sus tíos así que nunca tocaba las puertas antes de entrar y andaba por todos lados como si nada hasta que un día interrumpiendo un junta muy importante entre el consejo de lo Andrew que consistía en la tía abuela y varios miembros del consejo tuvo que ser reprendida por su madre _

_Haber Anthony si ya educas a esta niña – dijo la tía abuela furiosa con la niña tomada de la mano cuando Anthony y Candy iban llegando a la mansión de un día de trabajo _

_Pero que paso tía, que fue lo que te hizo Bella – dijo Anthony calmado pues sabía que exagerada podía ser la tía abuela, mientras Bella solo bajaba la mirada _

_Esta niña interrumpió una de mis sesiones con el consejo y tu sabes como ellos pueden criticar el honor de la familia – dijo la tía abuela todavía molesta aunque tenía que aceptar que esa niña era su adoración por ser su primera nieta _

_Princesa a ver dime eso es cierto – dijo Anthony mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos pues comenzaba a querer llorar _

_Si papa , pero no fue mi intención -dijo la niña quien apenas había cumplido 6 años y en el día siempre estaba al cuidado de la tía abuela ya que sus padres tenían que trabajar en el hospital y sus tíos Archi y Albert también en las empresas _

_Está bien princesa quédate con tu mama mientras yo voy a hablar con la tía abuela – en ese momento Anthony le paso a la niña a Candy mientras él se iba con la tía abuela a pedir disculpas al consejo y tratar de calmar a la tía abuela _

_Princesa no llores fue un accidente ahorita tu papa lo arregla todo – dijo Candy con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba con su mano las lagrimas de su pequeña _

_¿Si mama? – dijo la niña con dulzura _

_Si mi amor, pero antes necesito hablar contigo – dijo Candy ya un poco más seria _

_Que paso mama, me vas a regañar como la tía abuela – dijo la niña bajando la mirada _

_No , no te voy a regañar mama , solo te voy a explicar , mira princesa la familia en la que vivimos es muy importante para muchas personas , por eso la tía abuela , tu tío Albert y tu tío Archí ,así como tu papa siempre tienen que estar hablando con muchas personas muy importantes , a veces lo hacen aquí en esta mansión y a veces fuera de casa y no lo podemos interrumpir , así que mi amor para que no te vuelvan a regañar mejor siempre que quieras entrar a la biblioteca o estudio , primero tienes que pedir permiso de entrar tocando la puerta , entiendes mi amor – dijo Candy tratando de ser clara con su hija pero buscando que ella comprendiera a su corta edad _

_Si mama – dijo la niña ya con una sonrisa _

_Así me gusta princesa y mejor vamos a la cocina por un helado te parece y hay esperamos a tu papa – dijo Candy cargando a su hija _

_Luego de unos minutos Anthony y la tía abuela llegaron a la cocina donde se encontraba Candy y la niña _

_Papa, ven no quieres helado – dijo la niña ofreciendo su cuchara a su papa _

_Claro princesa – dijo Anthony acercándose a su hija _

_Oye papa, la tía abuela sigue enojada conmigo – dijo la niña al oído de su padre _

_No sé, que te parece si tu le preguntas – dijo Anthony quien ya sabía la respuesta pero decidió mejor dejarlo en manos de la tía abuela _

_Está bien. Tía abuela está enojada conmigo – dijo la niña bajando la mirada _

_En ese instante el carácter duro de la tía abuela fue vencido por el lindo no rostro de esa niña que era como su vida , así que moviendo la cabeza dijo – no Isabella , solo no lo vuelvas a hacer _

_En ese momento la niña corrió a los brazos de la señora que para ella era como su abuela, mientras que Candy sonreía y veía la felicidad que esa niña había traído a la vida de todos _

Cuando Bella termino de recordar este momento una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y decidió tocar las puertas del estudio

Adelante esta abierto – dijo Albert sin ver de quien se trataba

Puedo pasar – dijo Isabella con una sonrisa al ver a sus tíos y su padre en el estudio

Claro Bella estamos arreglando las cosas para tu presentación – dijo Anni sonriente pues desde que Candy se fue muchas veces tuvo que actuar como madre para esa niña y que tuviera una infancia y adolescencia menos dolorosa desde la pérdida de su madre así que la presentación de esa pequeña era un evento que realmente le emocionaba

O que bien tía yo creo que con tu buen gusto todo saldrá perfecto – dijo la joven muy entusiasmada

Y bien princesa que paso, no se supone que estarías en el jardín – dio Anthony a quien su hija le había dicho que ese día se dedicaría completamente a las rosas de su mama

Así es, pero…es que hay algo que quiero hablar contigo – dijo Isabella quien se encontraba nerviosa por lo que tendría que hablar con su padre

De que princesa – dijo Anthony al notar el nerviosismo de su hija

Es que… puedo hablar contigo, puedes venir afuera – dijo la joven quien no quería que Anni y Albert supieran todavía de sus sentimientos

Pequeña que te parece si hablan aquí en lo que yo voy a estirar las piernas pues ya me canse de estar aquí tanto tiempo, tu sabes que estar encerrado no es mi naturaleza – dijo Albert al entender la indirecta de su sobrina de que necesitaba hablar con su padre

Si Bella, sirve que yo voy a ver si tu tío Archí no se ha vuelto loco con tanto niño – dijo Anni también al entender la indirecta

Está bien, gracias – dijo la joven quien al ver la disponibilidad de sus tíos ya no se sintió tan presionada

Cuando por fin Anthony y Bella se quedaron solos en el estudio ambos se sentaron en un amplio sillón que se encontraba ahí, por unos segundos el silencio reino en ese lugar

Bueno princesa de que quieres que hablemos – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa mientras tomaba de la mano a ella tomando la palabra para influir confianza en su hija para comenzar

Este … es que hay algo que quiero contarte y pedirte , pero es que … bueno es que mama siempre me dijo que contigo podía hablar de lo que fuera y siempre iba a tener tu apoyo – dijo Bella quien no sabía cómo empezar pues aunque tenía plena confianza en su padre no era un asunto fuera fácil platicar con el

Claro princesa, a ver dime de qué quieres hablar, cual es ese asunto que te tiene tan nerviosa – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa al imaginar de que se trataba pero demostrándole todo su apoyo como siempre

Está bien, pero te tengo que contar desde el principio, ¿tienes tiempo? – dijo la joven ya con más confianza al ver la seguridad que su padre le influía

Claro, para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, a ver cuéntame – dijo Anthony sonriente mientras se acomodaba para escuchar

Bueno es que como tú sabes el colegio San Pablo no es un lugar muy divertido que digamos, es más bien aburrido – dijo la joven hasta que fue interrumpida por su padre

Si lo sé, y es por eso que has sido considerada una de las alumnas mas rebeldes y a veces necias del lugar – dijo Anthony quien estaba al tanto de la conducta de su hija

Y tú como lo sabes – dijo la joven sorprendida de la información que su padre sabia

Pues porque siempre estoy al pendiente de ti y a pesar de estar en América me llegan los informes de la madre superiora

TODOS LOS INFORMES – dijo la joven todavía mas sorprendida, pues su conducta no era la más apropiada, pero pues era algo que llevaba en la sangre

Así es, pero no te preocupes es algo que ya traes contigo, si yo te contara en cuantos problemas tu mama se llego a meter no terminaríamos – dijo Anthony sonriente al recordar todo lo que Candy tuvo que pasar- pero a ver hija continua

Bueno ya que sabes esa parte de la historia me la saltare o quieres que te cuente todo lo que eh hecho en el colegio – dijo la joven juguetonamente ya más en confianza con su padre

O me la puedo imaginar – dijo Anthony imaginando todas las travesuras que su hija podía hacer – pero hija dime que es lo que quieres contarme, porque creo que le estas dando mucha vuelta al asunto

Tu dijiste que ibas a esperar y tienes que escuchar la historia completa ya que mara mi no es fácil hablar de esto contigo – dijo la joven mientras fingía indignación

Está bien esperare, continua hija- dijo el

Bueno continuando con mi historia, ya que no soy un angelito en el colegio las hermanas ya llegaron a su límite desde el año pasado y este año cuando regrese al colegio decidieron que la única forma que les quedaba para reformarme era ponerme un tutor, que en este caso era otro alumno del colegio pero que es dos años mayor que yo y además según ellas es un modelo a seguir en conducta y educación para nuestra clase – dijo la joven hasta que otra vez fue interrumpida por su padre

Y acaso quieres hablarme de ese modelo a seguir, pobre chico como la habrá pasado contigo pequeña – dijo Anthony riendo y un poco sorprendido de que su hija le hablar de alguien tan diferente a ella

Papa, espera, no me interrumpas – dijo la joven

Está bien princesa, es que me causo risa saber que ahora tienes tutor dentro del colegio ¿pues como te habrás portado? – dijo Anthony

No te rías, pero tú sabes que eso de seguir reglas no se me da mucho, pero déjame continuar – dijo la joven un poco apenada pues era consciente de que ella era miembro de una de las familias más influyentes del país y su conducta no era la más apropiada

Está bien hija prosigue, prometo que ya no te interrumpiré – dijo Anthony mientras levantaba la mano en señal de promesa

Eso espero , continuo , bueno pues al principio cuando me entere de que las monjas habían decidido ponerme tutor me moleste muchísimo , pues quienes se creían , yo ya tenía 16 años y podía cuidarme sola , no necesitaba que nadie me estuviera cuidando , pero las monjas me amenazaron que si no aceptaba al tutor no me dejarían salir del colegio en estas vacaciones y pues yo realmente quería venir para verte , ver a mis hermanos y a mis tíos , así que tuve que dar mi brazo a torcer y aceptar al tutor , aunque te soy sincera mi plan desde ese momento era hacerle la vida de cuadritos a mi tutor pues de seguro iba a ser uno de eso chavos matados que todo el día se la pasaban en la biblioteca del colegio y que iba a ser feo – dijo la joven mientras hacia una mueca graciosa

Bella sabes que no debes de juzgar así a las personas – dijo Anthony de forma seria, pues a veces su hija era algo criticona y quisquillosa con las personas

Si lo sé, pero papa prometiste no interrumpir – dijo la joven

Está bien, ni una palabra más hasta que termines- dijo Anthony

Bueno , pues al día siguiente de que me dijeron que tenía que tener un tutor , las monjas me llevaron a conocer al joven mejor portado del todo el colegio, cuando llegamos a la biblioteca donde él se encontraba yo esperaba encontrarme con un clásico ratón de biblioteca pero cual va siendo mi sorpresa al encontrarme con el chico más guapo del colegio , ya lo había visto antes pero nunca me imagine que fuera aquel que las hermanas nombraran el chico mejor portado, al verlo yo quede encantada de que él fuera mi tutor, en ese momento las mojas nos dejaron a los dos solos para que nos conociéramos y como el también ya estaba enterado de lo que iba a hacer no fue difícil la comunicación , cuando por fin me encontré a solas con él , te soy sincera si me puso muy nerviosa que él me conociera como la chica mas rebelde y desastrosa del San Pablo, al principio fue un poco difícil conocernos , pues cada uno estaba en su mundo , mientras el estudiaba un libro que para mí se veía muy aburrido , yo lo analizaba parte por parte , ya que a pesar de ser sumamente guapo había algo en el que estaba como apagado , era su mirada , tenía una mirada sumamente triste pero muy bella, el es un chico algo serio muy reservado, sumamente inteligente, estudioso y muy buena persona, aunque en un principio cuando lo conoces puedes creer que es muy frio ,así pasaron dos semanas, en las cuales yo tenía la incógnita de quien realmente era ese chico que habían destinada como mi tutor , un día yo llegue a la biblioteca que era el lugar donde me tenía que pasar todas las tardes estudiado con él , decidida a saber quién era y a conocerlo más , así que sin más me acerque a él quien ya se encontraba leyendo un enorme libre y antes de que él lo cerrara y comenzara con mis lecciones , le pregunte que estaba leyendo poniendo mi mejor sonrisa, el sacado de onda ante mi comportamiento me respondió de forma seria que leía las obras completas de William Shakespeare, al escuchar esto me sorprendí mucho pues jamás imagine que le gustara el teatro como a mí, a partir de ese día comenzamos a hablar más , yo le conté de mi amor por el teatro y poco a poco nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y pues ...- dijo Isabella sumamente emocionada pero no sabía cómo continuar

Anthony al comienzo de la historia de su hija se alegro pues sabía por dónde iba el tema que su pequeña quería hablar , aunque tenía que aceptar que sintió un poco de celos , pero conforme iba progresando la historia esos celos y alegría , se fueron convirtiendo en miedo y preocupación , aunque trataba de mantenerse clamado , comenzaba a atar cabos , sin embargo en su interior trataba de convencerse de que eso que estaba pensado no era cierto , sería un muy mal juego del destino , así que tratando de guardad la compostura y no haciendo notar su miedo pregunto algo que sería clave para alarmarse o calmar sus malos pensamientos – y a ver dime pequeña como es físicamente ese joven que eh robado el corazón de mi princesa

Ay papa ¿Cómo sabes eso? , pero no ha robado mi corazón , hora solo tendrás que compartirlo con alguien más , y respondiendo tu pregunta , el es mucho más alto que yo, es delgado pero muy fuerte , es muy varonil , muy guapo , hay algo extraño , pero es como si fuera de la realeza, aunque bueno en la escuela se rumora que si tiene familia en la realeza y que por eso esta en este colegio, porque tiene un porte que ningún otro hombre tiene , bueno a excepción de ti papa , el tiene el cabello castaño largo , le llega casi a los hombros y sabes que es lo más sorprendente que también tiene ojos color zafiro como los míos , y ya ves que soy muy difíciles de encontrar – dijo la joven muy emocionada mientras describía a aquel joven que había robado su corazón

Al escuchar esto Anthony por un minuto se quedo sin palabras ya que sus mayores temores comenzaban a hacerse realidad jamás ni él ni Candy imaginaron que llegar este día, aunque todavía no lo había confirmado todo apuntaba a que sería cierto, así que tomando valor dijo – así que a este joven lo conociste en el San Pablo, una escuela donde van las mejores familia del mundo y donde se educan a los próximos herederos de cada familia, dime hija sabes que es lo que siente el por ti

Eh bueno, el antes de salir de vacaciones me ha pedido que sea su novia, pero yo le dije que le respondería hasta que regresáramos, pero ahora que el tío Albert ha dicho que será mi presentación pues a mí me gustaría mucho invitarlo, es por eso que vine a hablar contigo – dijo la joven un poco apenada al ver que la actitud de su padre había cambiado de alegre a un poco seria

Ya veo, y dime hija quienes son los padres de este joven – dijo Anthony sintiendo mucho miedo en su corazón, ante la posible respuesta que su hija podría dar, pero pues era una pregunta obligada

Bueno el , sus padres fueron dos actores muy famosos de Broadway y fueron por que su padre murió cuando él era un niño , inclusive él dice que no tiene recuerdos de él , ya que cuando su padre murió el solo tenía dos años y su madre por salvarle la vida a su padre durante un ensayo donde se cayó una luz del teatro perdió una pierna , echando por la borda toda su carrera , así que él fue cuidado por su madre y abuela , y bueno es me ha dicho en secreto que el entro al San Pablo , porque su abuela hablo con su abuelo un duque de Inglaterra pidiéndole ayuda , para el hijo de su hijo bastado con una americana, es por eso que él nunca habla de cómo entro al colegio, ni de su relación con el duque – dijo Bella de forma triste al recordad todo lo que su amado había tenido que pasar su amado

Al escuchar esto todos los temores de Anthony se hicieron realidad, pero que hacer en ese momento , toda su vida vivió temiendo que algo así pasara , esto era otra muy mala jugarreta del destino , las posibilidades eran muy pocas , como era posible que esto pasara , así que tratando de controlarse se pudo en pie ,para tratar de tomar aire, pero toda la sangre se le fue a los pies , lo cual lo obligo a volver a tomar asiento en el sofá en el cual cayó desvanecido , todo esto no paso desapercibido para Bella que al ver que su padre se ponía pálido se preocupo mucho y salió corriendo a buscar ayuda

TIO ALBERT; TIO ARCHI Vengan – grito la joven desde la entrada de la biblioteca

Al instante todos llegaron a la biblioteca apresurados por los gritos de la joven

Que paso Bella – dijo Albert al llegar junto a la joven

No sé de repente se puso así mi padre – dijo la joven con los ojos cristalizados

En ese momento su tía Anni la abrazo y le dijo – ven ahorita Albert y Archí verán a tu padre, no te preocupes, mejor vamos a ver a tus hermanos – mientras sacaba a la chica de la habitación, pues realmente se había asustado

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca Archí y Albert revisaban a Anthony que poco a poco comenzaba a regresar a la realidad Anthony, escucha, ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo Albert mientras se paraba enfrente de su sobrino

En ese momento Anthony con su mano derecha de agarro la cabeza como si sintiera un poco de dolor, pero la había reaccionado - si estoy bien, solo se me bajo mucho la presión

Pero que paso, nos asustaste mucho – dijo Archí todavía preocupado

En ese momento Anthony suspiro y dijo – Albert, Archí ha llegado la hora de la verdad, ¿donde está Isabella, necesito hablar con ella?

Estas seguro, te encuentras bien y en condiciones de…- dijo Albert quien ya sabía a lo que se refería Anthony

Si estoy bien, solo por te voy a pedir un favor Archí – dijo Anthony tratando de pensar claramente

Claro el que quieras – dijo Archí mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su primo en señal de apoyo

Puedes llevarte a los gemelos a la cabaña del bosque, no sé como lo vaya a tomar Bella y tú sabes lo impulsiva que puede ser, y es mejor que ellos no estén aquí – dijo Anthony quien tenía plena confianza en su primo

Está bien, en este momento le aviso a Anni y nos llevaremos a todos los niños a la cabaña, se que estarán felices – dijo Archí

Anthony estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer, te sientes bien – dijo Albert preocupado de la salud de su sobrino

Si estoy bien, solo espero que bella lo tome de la mejor manera – dijo Anthony con cierta tristeza

Cuenta conmigo sobrino – dijo Albert

Gracias – dijo Anthony decidido a lo que tenía que afrontar

En ese momento Archí fue hasta donde se encontraba Anni con todos los niños, les comunico los planes que tenia y todos estaban encantados, aunque Anni sabía que detrás de esa sorpresiva excursión había otro motivo, pero entendió las señales de su esposo, también le aviso a Bella que su padre la esperaba en el estudio, así la joven se dirigió de inmediato

Cuando la mansión se encontró sin niños, ya solo estaban Anthony e Isabella en el estudio y Albert en la sala a espera de lo que pudiera pasar En cuanto bella vio a su padre corrió hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente pues se había preocupado mucho por el

Papa, estas bien – dijo la joven aun con lágrimas en los ojos

Si pequeña, solo se me bajo la presión, pero tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente – dijo Anthony de forma seria

No te preocupes podemos seguir otro día – dijo Bella al ver que su padre todavía no recuperada por completo el color

No Bella es necesario que continuemos, hay algo importante que decirte – dijo Anthony

Está bien papa como tu digas – dijo la joven al ver que su padre se encontraba serio

Mira Bella tu sabes que yo nunca te eh prohibido nada y que siempre busco darte lo mejor a ti y a tus hermanos, así que necesito que confié en la decisión que estoy tomando y que no creas que te quiero hacer daño, solo busco lo que sea mejor para ti, así que me veo en la necesidad de oponerme a tu relación con este joven y decirte que no lo podrás invitar a la presentación – dijo Anthony de forma seria y algo fría

Pero porque, un ni siquiera lo conoces – dijo Isabella sin comprender la actitud de su padre y a la defenciva

Por favor hija comprende, es lo mejor para ti – dijo Anthony ya no tan serio pero de forma determinada

COMO QUE VA A SER LO MEJOR PARA MI , A VER DIME COMO CREES TU QUE VA A SER LO MEJOR PARA MI , SI ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE A LA PERSONA QUE AMO , NO PUEDE ESTAR CONMIGO , YO YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA Y TENGO DERECHO A ENAMÓRAME , TU TE ENAMORASTE DE MAMA Y ERA MUCHI MAS CHICOS QUE YO – dijo Bella gritando de forma furiosa , pues nunca creyo que su padre se negaría a su relación y pensó que lo hacía por su edad y por celoso que era

Mira Bella para todo hay un explicación, pero necesito que te tranquilices y me escuches – dijo Anthony tratando de mantener la calma aunque le dolía lo que le estaba asiendo a si hija y más le dolía lo que le iba a tener que decir

Pues sabes que no me importa que te niegues a esta relación, yo regresare al colegio y ahí lo podre ver con o sin tu consentimiento – dijo Isabella muy molesta

Isabella, lo siento, pero ya no regresaras al colegio – dijo Anthony todavía guardando la calma

Pero por que , no es justo, yo tengo una vida y tú no puedes decidir así como si nada , sabes creo que mi mama no te hubiera permitido que hicieras esto con mi vida – dijo la joven furiosa con su padre pues no entendía por qué hacia esto

Isabella por favor cálmate, tenemos que hablar – dijo Anthony a punto de perder la paciencia pero tratando de calmarse por su hija

Sabes que ya no quiero hablar nada contigo , mi mama de equivoco al decirme que contigo podía hablar de lo que fuera , SABES HUBIERA SIDO MEJOR QUE TU TE MURIERAS EN LUGAR DE MAMA Y QUE ELLA ESTUVIERA AQUÍ – dijo la joven llena de coraje mientras salía corriendo de la biblioteca echa un mar de lagrimas

Al escuchar esto, el corazón de Anthony se rompió en miles de pedazos, pues amaba demasiado a su hija y esto que había escuchado le dolió muchísimo –Bella espera – dijo mientras salía corriendo detrás de su hija, pero fue detenido un otra persona que no lo dejo avanzar ma

s Anthony espera, déjala, necesita estar sola, clamarse y meditar en lo que ha hecho, - dijo Albert sujetando fuertemente a su sobrino

Pero y si algo le pasa – dijo Anthony desesperado

Solo le daremos unos minutos para que se calme luego la iremos a buscar, no te dejare solo sobrino – dijo Albert Candy por favor dame fuerzas – pensaba Anthony

Mientras tanto Bella comenzó a correr por el bosque mientras lloraba amargamente

Continuar

* * *

a Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero se de su agrado y si no lo es ya saben pueden decírmelo con toda confianza y tratare de mejorar

¿Como ven la historia amigas? Como les dije para mí este es un verdadero reto, pues sale de lo normal para mí por eso les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y sugerencias, este capítulo la verdad iba a ser más corto, pero como no pude actualizar el lunes lo hice más largo para compénsalo

Quiero agradecer a: , Aide 22, Dajannae8, Lupita 1797 muchas gracias por sus comentarios, así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica comentario o sugerencia


	4. Chapter 4 Triste venganza

Triste Venganza

Isabella corrió por un largo tiempo por el bosque que cubre la mansión de Lakewood, trataba de que el viento despejara su mente, durante su camino la joven derramaba lagrimas, era una escapatoria a sus problemas, luego de un rato ella llego hasta la orilla de un gran y hermoso lago, ahí tomo asiento sobre una piedra mientras miraba la belleza dl lugar mientras sus lagrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro

Papa , perdóname , nunca quise decir que me hubiera gustado que tu hubieras muerto en lugar de mama – dijo la joven gritando al viento sus sentimientos ,- pero es que no puedo comprender que tu , la persona que siempre me ha dicho que debo lugar por lo que amo y más cuando se trata de mi felicidad , mama no sabes que falta me haces , a lo mejor y si tu estuvieras , pudiera comprender porque mi papa se comporto así , te juro que yo amo a Alex , él desde que lo conocí él ha robado mi corazón , hay una conexión muy especial con él, que pude sentir desde la primera vez que lo vi en el colegio , ay papá como me gustaría que pudieras comprender esto , pero es que no puedo permitir que me separes del amor de mi vida , papa te quiero mucho , pero siguiendo tus consejos luchare por lo que amo – decía la joven en un monologo hacia el cielo , parecía que podía recibir la respuesta , hasta que fue interrumpida por un extraño ruido que se escucho en el bosque

¿Quien anda ahí?- dijo la joven un poco temerosa, pues sabía que estaba algo alejada de la mansión y casi no pasaban personas por ahí

Pero que sorpresa tan grande, encontrarme aquí en este alejado lugar a la mini huerfanita – dijo Eliza de forma sarcástica mientras se acercaba a la joven

¿Tía Eliza? – dijo la joven algo asustada pues no tenía muchos recuerdo de ese familiar y los pocos que tenia no eran muy buenos

_Ash, pero que tiradero hay aquí, tía abuela cómo es posible, que permitas que esta mocosa tenga todo tirado en tu sala de te – dijo Eliza con cara de fastidio al ver a la pequeña jugando con sus juguetes _

_Tranquila Eliza, solo es una niña, no tienes por qué tratarla así y está aquí porque la estoy cuidando y me hace compañía – dijo la tía abuela un poco molesta por la actitud de su sobrina_

_Pero tía porque te dejan a ti de niñera, no se supone que para eso están las mucamas, además ella tiene a "su madre" como para que la cuide – dijo Eliza sin dejar de mostrar su desprecio hacia la niña y hacia su madre _

_Si lo sé, pero yo quiero cuidarla y Candy está trabajando en el hospital junto con Anthony en un rato mas llegan y ya la niña es de ellos – dijo la tía abuela tratando de ser amable y no responder mal _

_Claro después de embaucar a mi querido Anthony con todo su paquete ahora también te lo hace a ti, no sé qué tiene de especial esa huérfana – dijo Eliza ya más molesta _

_Cállate Eliza que no te permitiré que sigas hablando así y mas enfrente de la niña – dijo la tía abuela ya molesta _

_En ese momento Anthony entraba a la habitación pues acababa de terminar su turno en el hospital _

_Hola mi querido Anthony, como has estado – dijo Eliza de forma melosa mientras lo abrazaba, poniéndose muy cerca de el _

_Papi qué bueno que ya llegaste – dijo la niña quien se paraba de donde estaba jugando y se acercaba a su padre _

_Niña hazte para haya no estorbes – dijo Eliza dando un pequeño empujón a la niña de apenas 5 años quien caía al suelo y comenzaba a llorar _

_En ese momento Anthony se separo de golpe de Eliza y recogió a la pequeña del suelo y la abrazo fuertemente, la niña acurruco su cabecita en el hombro de su padre, mientras que Anthony sumamente molesto decía – Eliza te prohíbo que vuelvas a poner una mano encima de mi hija, sino me conocerás y no quiero olvidar que eres una dama _

_Pero Anthony cómo es posible que reacciones así antes esta mocosa, yo soy de tu familia – dijo Eliza muy molesta y sacando rabia por los ojos _

_Y ella es mi hija, así que no la toques – dijo Anthony mientras cargaba a la niña y la acurrucaba a su pecho _

_¿Con que tu hija? Qué risa me das – dijo Eliza de forma sarcástica _

_Sí, mi hija y Eliza pido de la manera más atenta que te vayas de la mansión – dijo Anthony molesto _

_Está bien me voy, pero tu mentira no durara mucho – dijo Eliza de forma venenosa _

_Lárgate, sino quiere que yo te saque – dijo Anthony ya desesperado y furioso _

_En ese momento Eliza salió de la mansión muy molesta, pues le dolía que la tía abuela no había hecho nada por defenderla y además era consciente de que por el momento no podía ponerse en contra de los Andrew pues su familia estaba pasando por un muy mal momento económico, a causa de Niel quien había invertido mal en la bolsa, _

_Anthony tranquilo, no querrás que la niña te vea así – dijo la tía abuela mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su sobrino quien realmente estaba furioso, pues temía perder a uno de sus tesoros _

_Tienes razón tía, mejor dígame si esta princesa se ha portado bien – dijo Anthony ya cambiando su semblante y dibujando una sonrisa mientras veía a su pequeña _

_No ella se ha portado muy bien, pero tu dime, porque Candy no ha venido contigo – dijo la tía abuela pues sabía que su sobrinos se habían puesto de acuerdo para tener los mismos horarios en el hospital _

_Lo que pasa es que ella se quedo a hacer una guardia , ya ve que mañana es un día difícil para ella – dijo Anthony quien era consciente de todo lo que Candy había pasado y aunque no dudaba de su amor sabia que ese día le correspondía a otra persona _

Así es Isabella ¿que acaso te sorprende verme en este bosque y aquí? – dijo Eliza de forma tranquila aunque en su mirada de veía que tramaba algo

La verdad si, según yo este es un lugar algo apartado de Lakewood y tu no estabas cuando regresamos a la mansión

¿Así que regresaron a la mansión? ¿Todos? – dijo Eliza quien pensaba que la vida no podía ser más buena hay estaba su oportunidad de oro

Sí, todos- dijo Bella quien no comprendía la pregunta de su tía

Ya veo y a poco tú adorada familia no te dijo que la mansión Leagan también está en este bosque, claro un poco más apartada que la de Lakewood – dijo Eliza de forma maliciosa

No, nunca me lo habían dicho – dijo Isabella comenzando a tener un poco de miedo, pues sabía que los Leagan no eran de fiar

Pues que mal, porque, pues somos familia, bueno aceptado que tu madre fue adoptada por el tío Williams – dijo Eliza con desprecio – pero a ver niña, mejor dime por que estabas lloriqueando por aquí

¿Me escuchaste? – dijo Bella sorprendida

Como no escucharte si gritabas y llorabas por todo el bosque – dijo Eliza ya con fastidio , pero recordó que tenía un plan y para que funcionara tenía que cambiar de actitud – pero a ver mejor dime porque llorabas , a lo mejor y te puedo ayudar en algo – aunque por lo que había escuchado ya sabía de que se trataba

Este…- dijo temerosa Bella, pero pues necesitaba desahogarse con alguien del género femenino, ella hubiera preferido a su tía Anni pero como ella no estaba ahí, pensó que no era mala idea hacerlo con su tía

Así Bella comenzó a contar todo lo que había pasado ese día con su padre , pasando de la tristeza al coraje y de nuevo a la tristeza , mientras Eliza fingía que la escuchaba y apoyaba

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Lakewood Albert y Anthony ya habían salido en la búsqueda de la joven, ambos comenzaron a buscar por todos los alrededores de la mansión, ya que sabían que la joven conocía como la palma de su mano ese lugar al igual que sus padres y su tío, así que podía estar en cualquier lado, luego de un rato de haberla buscado Anthony comenzaba a desesperarse, mitras que Albert trataba de mantener la calma por ambos

Ya la buscamos por todos lados y no esta – dijo Anthony ya algo cansado y frustrado

Tranquilo sobrino, no pudo haber ido muy lejos – dijo Albert quien también comenzaba a desesperarse – a ver tu eres su padre, recuerdas cuáles son sus lugares especiales

Sí, pero ya fuimos a todos – dijo Anthony haciendo memoria – espera ya se

¿Qué? , sabes de uno más – dijo Albert quien también estaba haciendo memoria

Cuando ella niña Candy y yo siempre la llevábamos al lago, ese es un lugar muy especial para ella – dijo Anthony recordando

Pues que esperas vamos para allá – dijo Albert

No espera, a lo mejor ella al ver que comienza a oscurecer regresa, mejor tu quédate aquí en la mansión, por si vuelve mientras yo voy a buscarla ahí – dijo Anthony quien sabia como podía actuar su hija

Tienes razón aquí te espero – dijo Albert a la entrada del portal de rosas

Así Anthony tomo camino hacia el lago y como conocía muy bien la mansión tomo un atajo para llegar mucho más rápido

Mientras Bella acababa de contar todo lo sucedió

Ya ve así que por eso te molestaste Anthony – dijo Eliza mientras analizaba la situación

Pero, pues el no es nadie como para prohibirte con quien o no salir – dijo Eliza de forma venenosa, cosa que no entendió Bella

A que te refieres tía Eliza, el es mi padre – dijo Bella con cierta inocencia

Ante este comentario Eliza, se hecho a reír a carcajadas, pues para ella ese sería su triunfo y dijo – ay pobre Bella de todo lo que te vasa enterar hoy

¿De qué hablas tía? – dijo Bella un poco temerosa ante las palabras de Eliza

Pues que has vivido en una mentira toda tu vida, porque Anthony no es….- dijo Eliza hasta que fue interrumpida por la voz fuerte e imponente de un hombre

CALLATE ELIZA – dijo Anthony quien llegaba corriendo y llego justo en el momento oportuno

Papa, pero que haces aquí – dijo Isabella sorprendida de ver ahí a su padre y más de lo que acababa de decir

Que Anthony no crees que ya fue suficiente que hayas cargado con eta carga durante 17 años, yo que tu ya estaría fastidiada – dijo Eliza con malicia

Eliza tu cállate, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es, pera mi han sido los mejores años de mi vida – dijo Anthony defendiendo su amor

De que está hablando la tía Eliza, papa – dijo Bella muy temerosa, pues no entendía esta conversación del todo

De nada pequeña, mejor regresa a la mansión yo tengo que hablar con tu tía – dijo Anthony muy molesto

No Isabella no te vayas, lo que te tengo que decir es muy importante y lo digo porque amo a tu padre y se me hace injusto lo que ha tenido que pasar por ciego – dijo Eliza ya más venenosamente

¿Cómo que lo amas? – dijo Bella molesta, pues no podía permitir que alguien que no fuera su madre amara a su padre

Pues así como lo oyes , yo siempre eh estado enamorada de tu padre y de no haber sido por la muerta de hambre de tu madre yo me hubiera casado con él y me duele saber que tiene que llevar una carga que no le corresponde – dijo Eliza furiosa ya recordando todo lo que había pasado

Eliza no digas tonterías, Candy no tiene nada que ver con esto, por favor deja que mi hija se vaya y tu y yo hablamos – dijo Anthony tratando de controlar la situación

Ves Bella como el siempre estuvo cegado por la estúpida de tu madre – dijo Eliza rabiosa

Tía no te permito que hables así de mi madre – dijo Bella ya enojada

Claro que se iba a esperar de una muerta de hambre, como se ve que tienes los mismos genes de ella, solo espero no seas tan resbalosa como ella, primero Anthony, luego Terry, pero por ultimo embaucar a Anthony todo por su tonto amor ciego – dijo Eliza ya sin poderse controlar

¿Terry? , ¿Quien es Terry? – dijo Bella ya que ella sabía que su mama solo había tenido a un amor y ese era su padre

Por favor Bella no escuches a Eliza y vete a la mansión ahí esta Albert cuando llegue yo hablamos – dijo Anthony quien sabía que su hija merecía la verdad, pero no de esa forma

No te vayas Bella, todavía hay mucho que contar y yo te diré quien es Terry, te aseguro que esto te interesa – dijo Eliza venenosamente

Habla tía Eliza, ya basta de rodeos – dijo Bella ya desesperada de la situación

Muy mira este hombre que tienes aquí, es sumamente bueno o sumamente tonto, ya que ha decidido llevar sobre sus hombros la carga de una mocosa, todo por un ciego y embrujado amor…. – dijo Eliza hasta que fue interrupida

CALLATE, NO SIGAS ELIZA, esto no te incumbe soy yo quien tiene que hablar con Bella pero no aquí – dijo Anthony ya desesperado

Espera papa, tía Eliza a que te refieres – dijo Bella comprendiendo aunque en su mente se decía que eso no podía ser cierto

Pues como creo que lo estas entendiendo, aquí el señor que tienes aquí, este hombre que se dice ser tu padre no lo es, y todo este tiempo te ha tenido viviendo en un mentira que tu madre y el planearon para salvar el honor de madre huérfana y de la familia Andrew, porque tú eres una hija bastarda, de un actor que no te quiso y prefirió abandonarte – dijo Eliza con una gran sonrisa, pues había logrado su cometido

Al escuchar esto Isabella quedo en shock, por unos segundo permaneció en pie sin hacer ningún ruido o movimiento, solo gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, Anthony se encontraba consternado, pues nunca fue su idea que su hija se enterara de esta manera, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Mientras Eliza disfrutaba de la escena riéndose a carcajadas en sus adentros

De repente solo se vio como la figura delgada y estilizada de la joven perdía fuerzas, al momento que Anthony la vio como se desvanecía corrió sujetándola fuertemente para no dejarla caer, pero la joven ya se encontraba inconsciente

Bella, Bella, reacciona, pequeña respóndeme – decía Anthony preocupado mientras tenía entre sus brazos a su hija quien no reaccionaba

Bueno yo ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer por aquí, fue un gusto verte Anthony mío – dijo Eliza mientras se daba la vuelta, así como si nada

Eliza te lo juro, si algo le llega a pasar a mi hija, no habrá lugar en este mundo donde te puedas esconder, me las pagaras, esto no se queda así – dijo Anthony lleno de coraje

Ya lo veremos Anthony – dijo Eliza segura de sí misma

En ese momento Anthony tomo entre sus brazos a su hija quien todavía no reaccionaba y comenzó su camino hacia la mansión, al llegar a la mansión Albert se sorprendió al verlo llegar con la chica en brazos, Anthony llevo a su habitación a su hija, ahí comenzó a revisarla, asi llego a la conclusión que se había desmayado debido a la impresión de la noticia y decidió que lo mejor era dejarla descansar, así salió de la habitación para contarle a Albert todo lo sucedido

Esto es imperdonable Anthony, creo que es hora de tomas cartas en el asunto respecto a los Leagan – dijo Albert muy molesto al enterarse de todo

Lo sé Albert, ahora lo que me preocupa es que pasara ahora que Bella sepa toda la verdad – dijo Anthony muy preocupado

Pues no se que pueda pasar, pero será una historia larga de contar - dijo Albert quien se encontraba igual de preocupado que Anthony

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Pido una disculpa por no publicar antes, pero esta temporada la paso muy unida a mi familia y la verdad me era imposible escribir, pero ya regrese, espero me puedan comprender y prometo no decepcionarlas

Quiero agradecer a: Meiling 55, Dajannae8, Aide 22, Magnolia A y Lupita 1797 muchas gracias por sus comentarios se los agradezco de corazón, así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica, comentario o sugerencia, son buen recibidos


	5. Chapter 5 Sueños, verdades

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi

Canción: historia de un sueño LOVG

* * *

Sueños, verdades

Luego de que Anthony contara a Albert con lujo de detalle todo lo sucedido entre Eliza, Bella y el, ambos caballeros decidieron regresar a la habitación de la joven para estar pendiente y esperar a que la misma despertara después del shock emocional que acababa de vivir

Cuando ya estuvieron en la habitación Anthony tomo asiento a lado de la cama de su hija , quien parecía dormir , el estaba realmente consternado , pues era consciente de que algún día su hija sabría la verdad , pero nunca se imagino que se enteraría de esa forma , sin el menor tacto, en ese momento su mente y su corazón se encontraban viviendo una mezcla de emociones y sentimientos , por una parte estaba muy enojado y furioso contra Eliza Leagan , como era posible que existiera en este mundo personas que hicieran daño a un ser sin culpa como lo era Bella, se supone que su coraje solo debía ser contra Candy y contra él , no contra un tercero, pero por otro lado también tenía mucho miedo , un miedo muy similar al de la noche en que perdió a su amada, pero esta vez era diferente ya que ahora perdería a uno de seres que más quería y por quien sería capaz de dar su hija , pues para el Bella era su hija , de eso no cavia la menor duda y el saber que la perdería de esa manera era algo que no se iba a permitir

Candy, por favor donde quieras que estés, se que estarás conmigo apoyándome, por favor ayúdame para que Bella pueda comprender que lo que hicimos fue por su bien, porque la amamos y no queríamos que ella sufriera, por favor dame la fuerza necesaria para poder afrontar lo que pasara – pensaba en silencio Anthony mientras permanecía la expectativa de lo que ocurría con Bella, quien todavía no reaccionaba

Mientras que Albert había tomado asiento en un pequeño sofá a la entrada de la habitación desde hay podía ver como se encontraba la joven y también de esa manera le daba cierta privacidad a su sobrino , pues sabía que ese momento había sido muy duro para él y necesitaba pensar muy bien lo que iba a hacer

Por otra parte Bella en su inconsciencia se encontraba viviendo en un sinfín de emociones y sueños , los cuales se mezclaba y parecían tan reales que la joven no lograba distinguir entre la realidad y la fantasía , pues algunos de sus sueños reflejaban lo vivido en la pasado a lado de su familia y otros parecían que le estaban mostrando un futuro que para ella no era muy grato, pero hubo un sueño que la trajo a la realidad , ya que este no era un sueño común , era un sueño que durante muchos años le había traído paz y tranquilidad, pues ella solo lo había soñado una vez, sin embargo para ella no fue un sueño , sino mas bien la ultima platica que pudo tener con su madre a los dos meses de que ella había partido

_Perdona que entre sin llamar,__  
__no es esta la hora y menos el lugar._

_Pero mama , que haces aquí , como es posible que estés aquí , papa dijo que no regresarías – dijo la niña de apenas 9 años , quien se encontraba muy sorprendida de ver a su madre ahí junto a ella sentada en la cama con una gran sonrisa mientras acariciaba tiernamente su rostro _

_Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal.__  
_

_Pero mama, tu estas aquí volviste, no nos dejaste como dijo mi padre – dijo la niña muy feliz dibujando una sonrisa en so rostro _

_No princesa este fue un permiso muy especial, ya que no me gusta verte triste tu solo pensaras que fue un hermoso sueño – dijo Candy mientras levantaba la carita de su hija y limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas_

_Mañana ni te acordarás,__  
__" tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás.__  
__Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz_

_Mama, yo no quiero que te vayas, dime porque tuviste que nos, se que ahora estas en el cielo y que desde ahí nos cuidas, pero yo quiero que estés aquí conmigo, con papa y con mis hermanos- dijo la niña mientras sus ojitos comenzaban a cristalizarse_

_Mi amor fue algo que yo no decidí, son cosas que pasan y ya no me puedo quedar con ustedes físicamente, créeme que eso es lo que más me gustaría , pero no puedo, pero recuerda que siempre te amare – dijo Candy con una mirada dulce y llena de amor _

_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.__  
__Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..._

_Pero mama no quiero que te vayas, te necesito – dijo la niña derramando algunas lagrimas _

_Pequeña no llores, que me partes el corazón y aunque no esté yo físicamente, siempre estaré a tu lado, para cuidarte y protegerte, además recuerda que tienes a tu padre el siempre te transmitirá todo mi amor y recuerda siempre sonríe ante cualquier adversidad – dijo Candy tratando de consolar a la pequeña _

_Promete que serás feliz,__  
__te ponías tan guapa al reír.__  
__Y así, sólo así,__  
__quiero recordarte.__  
__Así, como antes,__  
__así, adelante,__  
__así, vida mía,__  
__mejor será así._

_Está bien mama te prometo que seré feliz, por ti, por haberte conocido te prometo que les contare a mis hermanos lo buena que siempre fuiste conmigo – dijo la niña un poco resignada y tratando de poner una sonrisa_

_Gracias hija, se que entre tú y tu padre siempre tendrán mi recuerdo en su corazón y con ello podrán trasmitirlo a tus hermanos, por favor cuando crezcan diles que siempre los amare – dijo Candy mientras dejaba rodar un lagrima por su mejilla, pues a ella le hubiera gustado ver a sus hijos crecer _

_Ahora debes descansar,__  
__deja que te arrope como años atrás.__  
__¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?_

_Si mama, siempre me cuerdo, de todos los cuidado que tenias conmigo, los extrañare, ¿pero dime te podre volver a ver? – dijo la pequeña esperando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa_

_No lo sé mi amor, este fue in permiso especial, que yo pedí, pero recuerda que mi entras yo esté en tu recuerdo siempre viviré en tu corazón – dijo Candy dando un beso en la frente a su hija _

_Tan sólo me dejan venir__  
__dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.__  
__Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir.__  
__Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.__  
__Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..._

_Si aquella noche fue muy triste yo no comprendía lo que pasaba hasta que papa me explico – dijo la niña mientras recordaba dejaba caer unas cuantas lagrimas _

_Princesa recuerda que siempre estaré contigo, donde quiera que yo este te cuidare luchare por tu felicidad, ya que es lo más importante para mí, la felicidad no es algo que se busque es una forma de vivir, siempre recuérdalo – dijo Candy mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su pequeña _

_Promete que serás feliz,__  
__te ponías tan guapa al reír.__  
__Y así, sólo así,__  
__quiero recordarte.__  
__Así, como antes,__  
__así, adelante,__  
__así, vida mía,__  
_

_Si mama te lo prometo, seré feliz, de ahora en adelante – dijo la niña todavía con lágrima en los ojos _

_Mi pequeña se que eres muy fuerte y lograras vencer toda adversidad, recuerda siempre estaré contigo y que no estás sola, siempre tendrás una familia que te apoyara aquí y en el cielo – dijo Candy dejando escapar una lagrima mientras le sonreía a su hija _

_Ahora te toca a ti,__  
__sólo a ti,__  
__seguir nuestro viaje.__  
__Se está haciendo tarde,__  
__tendré que marcharme.__  
__En unos segundos vas a despertar..._

Cuando por fin el sueño termino, la joven despertó de su inconsciencia sumamente alterada y buscando a su madre, de inmediato Anthony reacciono y la cobijo en sus brazos diciéndole palabras dulces para tranquilizarla

De repente la joven recordó todo lo vivido en las últimas horas y de forma brusca se separo de los brazos de su padre y comenzó a llorar en el otro extremo de la cama

Aléjate no te quiero ver, siempre me has hecho vivir en una mentira – dijo la joven hacia Anthony muy molesta y decepcionada de aquel que siempre creyó una figura ejemplar en su vida

Pero hija necesitamos hablar – dijo Anthony tomando todas las fuerzas posibles, pues le dolía como lo estaba tratando uno de los seres que más había querido

Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, tú no eres… eres mi padre – dijo la joven entre lagrimas y muy decepcionada

Esto dejo a Anthony helado pues aunque sabía que era la verdad jamás se había imaginado escucharlo de esa forma

Yo quiero ver a Albert, el es con el único que quiero hablar – dijo la joven recordando que para Candy siempre Albert fue su mejor guía pues se sentía decepcionada de su padre una de las personas que mas amaba

En ese momento Albert se levanto de su lugar y fue con la joven a la cual abrazo y reconforto y con la mirada de dijo a Anthony que saliera pero asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien, cuando Anthony salido de la habitación se encontraba decepcionado y triste pero sabía que con el apoyo de Albert lograría que su hija entendiera las razones, así que sin más se sentó en el pasillo de las habitaciones, y espero hasta que Albert le diera una señal de lo que podía hacer

Mientras tanto en la habitación Bella ya se había calmado y comenzaba a hablar con Albert

Tío porque me tuvo que pasar esto, es como si todo lo que conozco se fuera por la ventana – dijo la joven todavía entre sollozos

Pequeña créeme que ninguno de nosotros queríamos que te enteraras de esta forma – dijo Albert quien no sabía que decir

Tío me siento decepcionada, sola y muy triste, eh vivido en una mentira, ya ni siquiera sé si todo lo que dijo la tía Eliza es verdad, de que mi verdadero padre me abandono y no me quiso – dijo la joven quien comenzaba a poner orden a sus ideas

Mira Bella yo no sé qué es lo que te haya dicho Eliza pero todas tus dudas las podrás aclara solo con tu padre Anthony, el te responderá todo lo que desees él y Candy saben por qué actuaron así, es algo que no me corresponde a mi – dijo Albert ya un poco serio y tratando de que la joven entrara en razón

Pero yo no quiero hablar con él, el me mintió, es mas ya no quiero estar en esta casa, por favor tío Albert llévame contigo, no importa a donde – dijo la joven algo desesperada

Bella, que te parece si tu y yo hacemos un trato, yo te prometo que te llevare conmigo así como me lo estas pidiendo, pero la única condición que te pongo es que antes le des la oportunidad de hablar a Anthony contigo – dijo Albert de forma determinada

Pero Albert – dijo la joven no muy convencida

Aceptas o no mi trato, si no puedo hacer nada por ti pequeña – dijo Albert quien sabía que lo único que se necesitaba era que ellos dos hablaran – y si después de hablar con él te quieres ir, yo te llevare a donde desees

Está bien, pero no creo cambiar de idea – dijo la joven quien a veces tenía un carácter muy similar a su padre

Como tú quieras Bella , solo te voy a decir algo que quiero pienses muy bien Candy tu mama siempre te quiso y te amo como no tengas idea eras lo más importante para ella y cuando murió le pidió a Anthony que te cuidara , pues ella era consciente de el gran cariño de el hacia ti , así que decidas lo que decidas nunca dudes de su amor – dijo Albert quien estaba consternado con la situación que en la mansión se estaba viviendo – ahora voy a salir y le pediré a Anthony que regrese y por favor todas las dudas que tienes en este momento pregúntaselas a el

La joven se quedo en silencio ante lo que le había dicho Albert por lo que solo se limito a afirmar con un movimiento de cabeza ,así Albert salió de la habitación y encontró a Anthony quien se encontraba esperándolo afuera

Anthony sobrino, te deseo lo mejor, ella me ha pedido que la lleve conmigo, yo le prometí que lo haría siempre y cuento antes hablara contigo, así que no se cual será su decisión luego de que entres, por favor Anthony se que lo lograras y te fe en lo que has hecho por ella – dijo Albert cuando estuvo enfrente de su sobrino tratando de infundirle confianza, aunque estaba seguro que las cosas se arreglarían

Gracias Albert, no sé qué haría sin ti y si ella decide irse por favor cuídala mucho – dijo Anthony quien era consciente de todos los escenarios a los que se podría enfrentar

En ese momento Albert entro a la habitación, tenía mucho miedo pero sabía que era algo a lo que se tenía que enfrentar

Bella hija, podemos hablar – dijo Anthony tratando de ver el terreno al que se enfrentaría

Sabes que no soy tu hija, y si debemos hablar fue la condición que puso Albert – dijo la joven de forma seria y fría aunque por dentro le dolía pero estaba muy decepcionada

Está bien Bella será como tú quieras y dime de qué quieres hablar en sí – dijo Anthony mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de la cama de su hija ya que ella se encontraba en esta

Quiero saber toda la verdad, no importa lo dura o cruel que pueda ser o lo mucho que esto me lastime, quiero la verdad – dijo la joven con determinación

Estoy de acuerdo contigo te diré la verdad de lo que paso contigo, pero antes que nada déjame decirte que esta verdad estará construida de lo que yo mismo viví, de lo que me fue relatado, por Albert, Archí, Anni y la misma Candy, pero ya ello necesito decirte que la historia de amor entre tu madre y yo no fue lo que realmente siempre supiste – dijo Anthony quien estaba decidido a contarlo todo

En ese momento la joven recordó lo que siempre ella había sabido

_Mama cuenta otra vez la historia de cómo papa y tu se conocieron y enamoraron – dijo una niña de apenas 9 años la cual se encontraba en un día de campo a lado de sus padres junto al lago de Lakewood _

_Pero mi amor, esa historia ya te la eh contado muchas veces – dijo Candy un poco cansada mientras tomaba asiento a la sombra de un gran árbol, pues se encontraba con 7 meses de embarazo y ya sus fuerzas no eran las mismas_

_Princesa que te parece si yo te cuento la historia , ya que tu mama se encuentra un poco cansada , recuerda que ella está cargando a tu hermano y también yo se me esa historia – dijo Anthony mientras levantaba a su hija del piso y comenzaba a jugar con ella _

_Está bien papa cuéntame la historia – dijo la niña sonriendo _

_Y te prometo que las partes que se le olviden a tu padre yo te las cuento – dijo Candy sonriente y muy feliz de la familia que había formado _

_En ese momento los tres se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol, Candy veía con amor y dulzura como Anthony y su hija se complementaban, se llevaban muy bien existía un gran cariño entre ambos, Anthony sentó a su pequeña en una de sus piernas y comenzó la historia_

_Bueno comenzaron con el relato de la historia de amor entre tu mama y yo , bueno como sabes yo conocí a tu mama cuando ella era una niña , la encontré llorando en el portal de rosas , ahí desde el momento en que la vi robo mi corazón y se volvió parte fundamental de mi vida, luego tiempo después y por petición de tus tíos Archí y Stear y mía tu tío Albert que en ese tiempo no sabíamos que era Albert nosotros solo lo conocíamos como el Tío abuelo Williams, adopto a tu mama para hacerla miembro de los Andrew y el día que ella fue presentaba ante sociedad en la cacería anual de la familia , ese día por la noche se organizo un gran baile ahí fue donde yo le hable de todos mis sentimientos a tu madre y ella me dijo que me correspondía, te puedo jurar hija que ese fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida, así ella y yo comenzamos a ser novios en secreto ,solo lo sabían tus tíos , a los pocos meses de esa cacería tus tíos, tu mama y yo fuimos enviados al colegio San Pablo , ahí vivimos muchas aventuras y tu madre y yo seguíamos siendo novios, hasta que algunos años después tuvimos que regresar ya que había fuertes rumores de un posible guerra y para prevenir la tía abuela , nos trajo de regreso, ya aquí en América cada uno siguió el camino que mas deseaba , tu tío Archí estudio economía en una de las universidades más prestigiosas , tu tío Stear siempre tuvo un alma libre y aventurera y se enlisto en la armada y murió en batalla como el héroe que siempre fue, yo decidí estudiar medicina , porque siempre quise ayudar a los demás y tu mama se dedico a la enfermería , ya que siempre le gusto ayudar a las personas , varios años después tu mama y yo decidimos casarnos pero como había una gran crisis económica en el país , lo tuvimos que hacer solo ente la ley ya que no se podía costear una gran boda, y un año después y tu ya estaba con nosotros nos casamos por la iglesia con una gran fiesta, todo parecía un cuento de hadas y pues la demás parte de la historia ya la conoces y ahora así como cuando te esperábamos , estamos muy felices con la próxima llegada de tu hermano- dijo Anthony tratando de no olvidar nada de lo acordado con Candy _

_Así es muy princesa, nuestra historia no tiene nada de espectacular, solo dos personas que se aman y que ni el tiempo logro separar – dijo Candy con algo de verdad en esta frase _

_Pero es que ustedes se ven tan enamorados, yo algún día espero encontrar alguien como papa – dijo la niña quien tenía a su padre en un muy alto concepto _

_Y así será my princesa – dijo Candy mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hija _

Continuara

* * *

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

_**Les recuerdo que todo lo que está en cursiva son cosas del pasado, pensamientos, sueños, etc., cosas que no son del presente **_

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, que debo aceptar es una de las que más trabajo me han costado, pero hasta ahorita me ha gustado como va

Quiero agradecer a: Dajannae8, Magnolia A, Lupita 1797; , Aide 22, Monybert- DC, Meiling 55 muchas gracias por sus cometarios, créanme que los valoro mucho, así como a todas aquellas que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una critica comentario o sugerencia

La canción utilizada es. Historia de un sueño de La oreja de van gogh


	6. Chapter 6Dos caminos

Dos caminos

Luego de unos minutos en los cuales Bella permaneció en silencio recordando cómo es que había sido su vida y en lo que siempre le hicieron creer, que el amor de sus padres había sido muy grande pero no era un amor de novela o algo sorprendente, sino simplemente un amor puro, se preguntaba qué era eso que tanto le habían ocultado

Anthony desde que momento comienza la mentira – dijo Bella de forma fría y yendo directo al grano

Bueno Bella la historia que conoces acerca de lo que fue la vida de Candy y mía no es tal como siempre la has sabido ,comenzare por el principio, en primer lugar tu mama fue adoptada por Albert , si por petición mía y de tus tíos , pero lo hicimos , porque ella vivía como dama de compañía de tu tía Eliza para después ser su sirvienta, ahí recibía muy malos tratos y eso fue algo que no toleramos y por eso le pedimos a tu tío abuelo que la adoptara – dijo Anthony ya que a pesar de que esa parte de la historia si era verdadera en los recuerdos de la joven había algunas partes que Candy y el omitieron , pues no eran muy gratas

Así, mi madre trabajo para la tía Eliza, ¿es por eso que le tiene tanto coraje? – dijo la joven quien sabía que su tía Eliza no era de fiar, pero nunca supo que no quería a su madre si los demás miembros de la familia la adoraban

En parte, por que también tuvo diferencias con tu madre desde el primer momento en que yo preste más atención hacia ella, pero es que desde que la vi me enamore profundamente de ella y ya no tenía vista para nadie mas y como tu tía te lo dijo en el bosque ella estaba enamorada de mi, pero yo nunca seguí sus intensiones y como tu mama correspondió a mi amor eso fue lo que más la hizo enfadar – dijo Anthony recordando muy bien como había empezado todo

Pero entonces si tu y mi madre se gustaban y amaban, eran correspondidos, desde que punto cambia la historia – dijo Bella quien no comprendía como ella podía ser hija de alguien mas si sus padres siempre se habían querido

Pues mira seguiré con la verdadera historia, porque así tú me lo pediste y tendrás que esperar para llegar a ese punto – dijo Anthony cumpliendo con lo acordado con Bella

Está bien, continua – dijo Bella ansiosa por conocer mas

Ya que como sabes , tu tía no quería a tu madre hizo hasta lo imposible por hacerle la vida de cuadritos , entonces tu tíos Archí, Stear y yo siempre salíamos a defensa de Candy cosa que molestaba mucho a Eliza, así que un día culpo a tu mama de ladrona e hizo que ella fuera enviada a México , para trabajar como sirvienta en una granja – dijo Anthony deteniéndose a recordar , pues ese día había sido muy duro para él y recordó como no pudo contener las lagrimas al borde de la montaña – ese día tu mama y yo no nos pudimos despedir y fue un golpe muy duro para los dos

Pero cómo es posible, ¿mama estuvo trabajando en México? – dijo la joven muy sorprendida pues no conocía esa parte de la vida de su madre

No , por suerte Albert , como el tío abuelo , ya había leído nuestras cartas para adoptar a Candy y le pidió a George que la trajera a la mansión de Lakewood, ahí fue donde George le dijo a la tía abuela que Albert había decidido adoptar a Candy , aunque al principio a la tía abuela la idea no le agrado , porque pensaba que Candy era una mala influencia para nosotros , pero como era una decisión del tío abuelo ella no pudo hacer nada , además Albert también la adopto porque él la conoció como Albert , cuando vagaba por los alrededores de la mansión disfrazado de vagabundo para que no lo reconocieran – dijo Anthony tratando de dejar todo claro

Así que mama y Albert ya se conocían – dijo Bella sorprendida

Bueno ella no sabía, quien en realidad era Albert, para ella él era solo un amigo, que tenía una vida solitaria, solo rodeado de sus animales – dijo Anthony comprendiendo a su hija pues a ella le habían dicho que Candy siempre supo de la existencia de Albert – a partir de ahí comienza la historia que tú conoces, hasta llegar al día de la cacería de zorros, ese fue el día que cambio nuestras vidas

¿En la cacería de zorros? Pero si ese fue un día importante para toda la familia – dijo Bella quien siempre había sabia que ese día su padre le había pedido a su mama que fuera su novia

Si fue muy importante, pero no como siempre has sabido , mira déjame contarte, el día de la cacería todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, Candy había sido presentada ante todos los parientes de los Andrew , ellos la habían recibido muy bien , claro a excepción de los Leagan , pero eso era algo que no importaba , yo me ofrecí a acompañarla en su primer cacería , cuando todo comenzó, tu mama y yo nos separamos del grupo pues yo quería mostrarle mi colina favorita y ahí pedirle que fuera mi novia, aunque fuera en secreto, pero al llegar a mi colina, ella comenzó a contarme sobre la colina de pony y pensé que ese reía un mejor lugar para pedirle que fuera mi novia, y decidí guardar silencio ,pero de repente mientras cabalgábamos un zorro salí de sorpresa , provocando que mi caballo se asustara lo que hizo que perdiera el control de el

Mi caballo metió la pata a una trampa para zorros fracturándosela esto provoco que yo fuera lanzado por los aires y caí golpeándome la cabeza, Candy se susto mucho ya que por más que me llamaba yo no respondía y parecía que había muerto, tu mama de la impresión cayo desmayada sobre mi cuerpo – dijo Anthony mientras su mirada en tristeza, pues a partir de ese día todo cambio

¿Cómo? ¿Te caíste de un caballo y mi madre lo vio? Con razón siempre tenía miedo de montar – dijo Bella sorprendida aunque comenzaba a comprender

Así , tu mama y yo permanecimos ahí por mucho tiempo hasta que la cacería termino y ya todos se encontraban en la mansión reunidos para festejar , pero Archí y Stear se dieron cuenta que no regresábamos , la tía abuela al principio pensó que nos habíamos fugado , así que muy molesta mando a buscarnos , tus tíos también lo hicieron y ya casi a la media noche ellos fueron los que nos encontraron y nos llevaron a la mansión con ayuda de unos sirvientes ahí el médico nos reviso y de Candy dijo que se había desmayado por la impresión , pero que pronto se pasaría que solo la dejaran descascar, pero mi caso era diferente , pues no reaccionaba y ya casi no tenia pulso , lo que alarmo mucho a todos , pues el médico dijo que por el golpe que traía en la región de la nuca era probable que muriera ya que un golpe así podría matar a cualquiera , así que la tía abuela sumamente preocupada me llevo al hospital junto a la señora Leagan que en aquel tiempo era su persona de más confianza y pidió que los demás cuidaran de Candy – dijo Anthony relatando todo lo que el sabia pues mucho le había sido contado por Archí , Albert y misma tía abuela

Ósea que estás vivo por un milagro – dijo Bella quien en ese momento quería abrazar a su padre después de lo que vivió, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió

Se puede decir que sí, pero no todo fue tan fácil y sencillo, lo que te voy a contar ahora es realmente sorprendente, ni yo lo puedo creer, cuando llegue al hospital luego de haber caído, de inmediato me metieron a urgencias , ahí mientras me hacían todos los estudios para saber que tenia , luego de una crisis convulsiva caí un coma profundo y el médico que me estaba atendiendo le dijo a la tía abuela y la señora Leagan que tenían que esperar a que yo despertara luego del coma , pero que para eso podían pasar , días, meses o incluso años y si despertaba era probable que quedara parapléjico o cuadripléjico y que tampoco garantizaba mi vida, ante este diagnostico la tía abuela se sorprendió mucho , pues jamás hubiera creído que a su nieto favorito le pasara esto y la señora Leagan aprovecho la oportunidad para vengarse de mi madre ya que siempre le tuvo envidia ya que eran de la misma edad y le dijo a la tía abuela , que avisar a la familia que yo estaña en coma y quién sabe si viviera seria un deshonor y se hablaría mal de la familia Andrew , que como era posible que no supieran cuidar a uno de los miembros más valiosos y que lo mejor era decir que todo fue un accidente y me dieran por muerto , de todas maneras nada garantizaba mi vida y que ella estaba dispuesta a guardar silencio por el bien de la familia, al escuchar esto la tía abuela se horrorizo, pero luego de pensarlo bien , creo que esa era la mejor forma de cuidar el honor familiar y no hacer sufrir a Archí y a Stear con una muerte que podría ser muy larga – dijo Anthony con el mayor detalle posible

Pero eso fue muy injusto, como era posible que quisieran hacerte pasar por muerto que acaso no sabían el dolor que le iban a causar a todas las personas que te querían – dijo Bella muy molesta pues jamás se imagino que en fu familia se pudiera hacer eso ya que hora ella sabía lo que ocasionaba una mentira

La tía abuela si lo pensó, pero como nada aseguraba mi vida se dejo llevar por los consejos de Sara quien supuestamente quería mucho a la familia, así que a la mañana siguiente , la tía abuela regreso a la mansión donde ya todos esperaban tener noticias mías , Candy seguía inconsciente solo cuidada por tu nana Dorothy mientras que Archí y Stear querían saber que había pasado conmigo, pues los tres siempre fuimos como hermanos, la tía abuela estaba no estaba muy segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero sabía que a partir desde el momento que abriera la boca no había marcha atrás, así que haciendo un nudo a su corazón , dijo que yo había muerto esa misma noche y que como no quería que ellos recordaran esa imagen de mí, lo mejor era que el ataúd nunca se abriera y comenzar ese mismo día todo lo necesario para los funerales , pues para ella era un suceso que le dolía demasiado y no quería esperar más, esta noticia fue muy dura para todos incluso para los hijos de los Leagan pues aunque se madre sabia la verdad ellos no , Archí y Stear no sabían que hacer ya que para ellos era como si se hubiera muerto un hermano y si yo hubiera estado en su lugar hubiera sentido lo mismo , pero la que más los preocupo fue Candy pues ella todavía no reaccionaba y como le iban a decir que la persona que amaba estaba muerta – dijo Anthony intentando ponerse en los zapatos de sus primos imaginado el dolor que sintieron al creerlo muerto

Ante esta declaración una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la joven al imaginar lo que ella hubiera sentido y la injusticia que hubo con su…. Con el que la crio- ¿pero entonces mama, pensó que habías muerto? Me imagino el dolor que esto le causo

Así es , ese mismo día por la tarde tu mama reacciono y Archí y Stear le contaron la triste noticia al escucharlo ella no lo creyó y de la impresión se volvió a desmayar y paso dos días con fiebre, estuvo realmente mal, el día de mi supuesto sepulcro ella no pudo asistir , pues seguía en cama , así que no se entero que mi ataúd nunca fue abierto – dijo Anthony quien a pesar de que había perdonado a la tía abuela por lo que hizo nunca olvido que fue dado por muerto por su familia

Pero es que eso es increíble, si hubiera sido yo nunca hubiera perdonado que me hicieran algo como eso – dijo Bella muy molesta y comenzando a creer que la familia con la que vivía estaba llena de mentiras

A mí también me costó mucho perdonarlo, pero no puedes vivir lleno de rencor no es sano, además perdonar no significa olvidar, también para poder estar con la persona que amaba era necesario que aceptara lo que me había sucedido ya que no es bueno vivir en el hubiera porque eso no me dejaría salir adelante – dijo Anthony dando una lección a su hija, como muchas veces lo había hecho

Ante estas palabras la joven se quedo en silencio por unos segundos reflexionando sobre lo que a qué hombre decía, pues siempre lo había considerado una de las personas más sabias igual que a su tío Albert

Bueno Bella la parte que viene a continuación tiene dos verdades la que tu mama vivió y la que viví yo, así que por favor cualquier duda que tengas me la puedes hacer, ya que a pesar de que no viví la realidad de Candy, ella siempre me relato todo lo que paso y como se sintió – dijo Anthony quien no sabía si empezar con su realidad o con la de ella

Está bien, pero por favor ya no me ocultes nada – dijo la joven quien se sentía decepcionada de su padre

Te lo prometo, pero antes quiero que sepas que no nuestra vidas no fueron tan simples y estuvieron llenas de errores y equivocaciones, bueno continuare, luego de que a toda la familia se les dijo que yo había muerto, Archí, Stear y Candy fueron enviados al colegio San Pablo para que estudiaran mientras que se veía que se iba a hacer conmigo, mientras que la tía abuela y la señora Leagan seguían cuidando de mi – dijo Anthony

A partir de ese momento Anthony conto todo lo que había sido la vida de Archí y Stear desde que fueron al colegio pensando que él estaba muerto , pero en especial de Candy, de cómo en el barco conoció a un joven ingles a quien primero lo confundió con él, luego como comenzaron por llevarse mal pero poco a poco se fue enamorando de aquel chico, pues compartían muchas cosas en común, como el haber vivido una vida dura, el hecho de que ese chico era hijo de un duque , pero jamás fue reconocido ni apoyado por el ya que era una chica hijo de un mujer quien no era de la realeza, como ese joven ayudo a Candy a aprender a vivir con el dolor que le causaba la muerte de él, también conto como ese chico se robo el corazón de su madre luego de un vieja por Escocia en el cual le robo su primer beso, la relación de amistad que ambos mantenían con Albert quien trabajaba en el zoológico, así como los celos y el coraje que Eliza sentía por Candy ya que ella también se había enamorado de él y por eso mismo les tenido una trampa , con lo cual Candy fue expulsada del colegio, pero ese joven en un acto de amor se había ido él , para que ella no perdiera el apoyo de la familia Andrew , pues no sabía que el Tío abuelo era Albert y pensaban que rechazaría la adopción si se enteraba que había sido expulsada, todo esto fue relatado por Anthony quien trato de no omitir ningún detalle los cuales habían sido contado por Candy

¿Cómo? Mi mama se enamoro de alguien más en el colegio – dijo bella sorprendida pues aunque era consciente de que ella no era hija de Anthony no lograba comprender que su madre se haya enamorado de alguien mas, pues siempre pensó que sus padres solo se correspondían

Así es, pero recuerda que para ella yo estaba muerto y me alegro de que haya sido así, a mi no me hubiera gustado que ella sufriera tanto tiempo por mi y si alguien era capaz de que volviera a sonreír, yo estaría más que agradecido – dijo Anthony hablando con el corazón

Pero entonces la tía Eliza, siempre se porto mal con mama, porque no le pusieron un alto, como se atrevo a hacer que expulsaran a mi madre – dijo Bella muy enojada

Bella no que pasa es que hay personas que no pueden medir las consecuencias de sus actos y cuando haces o dices algo estando enojada no piensas en lo que estás haciendo y puedes hacer mucho daño – dijo Anthony

Ya veo, pero y ese tiempo que paso contigo- dijo Bella muy interesada pues las piezas de este rompecabezas parecía que no se podían unir

A pues luego que fui declarado muerto la tía abuela seguía cuidándome, así pase tres meses inconsciente, hasta que un día comenzó a despertar, la verdad no recuerdo muy bien como fue, pero cuando desperté no sabía quién era ni donde estaba, por suerte no había perdido mis capacidades motrices, pero si perdí la memoria, no recordaba absolutamente nada –dijo Anthony recordando uno de los momento más desesperantes de sus vida

_Anthony, que bueno que ya reaccionaste, nos preocupaste mucho – dijo una ansiada con lágrimas en los ojos _

_¿Anthony? ¿Quién es Anthony? ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Quién es usted? – dijo un joven de ojos azules muy aturdido con lo que pasaba a su alrededor_

_Anthony pero acaso no me reconoces, soy yo la tía abuela, tu eres mi sobrino y perteneces a los Andrew – dijo la señora muy sorprendida de que su sobrino no la reconociera _

_Por favor señora Elroy no lo presiono recuerde que casi acaba de despertar el paciente y está presentando una amnesia que todavía no sabemos si será permanente o pasajera – dijo el médico tratando de que la señora entendiera, pues no era fácil de tratar la señora _

_Pero doctor usted dijo que cuando el despertara iba a estar bien – dijo la señora Elroy entre preocupada y molesta _

_Señora en medicina no hay verdades absolutas cada paciente reacciona de diferente manera – dijo el médico con la mayor paciencia del mundo _

_Sara, ahora que vamos a hacer no podemos decir que está bien pero que perdió la memoria quien sabe por cuánto tiempo _

_Tía abuela creo que lo mejor es que se tranquilice y por qué no hablamos afuera – dijo la señora que estaba junto a la anciana, pero por alguna extraña razón tenía una sonrisa maliciosa _

Cuando las dos mujeres salieron de la habitación junto con el médico, yo me que solo por alguna extraña razón, no les tenía algo en mi interior me decía que tenía que descubrir quien verdaderamente era yo, así que con las pocas fuerzas que tenia me acerque a la puerta y comencé a escuchar lo que esas señoras decían- dijo Anthony recordando muy bien

Esas señoras era la tía abuela y Sara, verdad – dijo la joven quien estaba muy interesada en saber toda la verdad

Así era pero yo no lo sabía, para mí era dos extrañas, pero al escuchar todo lo que planeaban hacer conmigo me dio mucho miedo y decidí escapar – dijo Anthony recordando una de las decisiones mas difíciles de su vida

_Sara pero que vamos a hacer, no podemos decir que hemos ocultado a Anthony todo este tiempo y que a parte no sabe ni quien es el – dijo la anciana muy preocupada al pensar que todo se le había salido de las manos _

_Tranquila tía abuela, ya tengo un plan, para que todo salga a la perfección – dijo la mujer segura de lo que estaba pensando - Como el médico ha dicho que lo más probable es que su amnesia sea de por vida, podemos seguir cuidado del sin que se entere que para la familia él está muerto y así le podremos dar la educación que la familia requiere, eliminando esas tontas ideas que surgieron desde que conoció a la huérfana, así Anthony será un digno ejemplo de la familia y cuando ya todo esté listo le podremos decir que él desde que nació fue comprometido con mi hija y si la adoptada quiere hacer algo no podrá, ya que el pensara que lo que nosotras dijimos es la verdad _

_Pero Sara, eso sería ir en contra de los principios de la familia- dijo la anciana alarmada _

_Pero que prefiere tía abuela, hacer las cosas correctamente y perderlo a manos de esa chiquilla sin educación y que su sobrino favorito sea el deshonor para la familia o ahora que la vida le está dando esta oportunidad de volverlo a criar tenerlo y hacerlo un ejemplo a seguir, cosa que ni Archí, ni Stear lograran por la influencia de esa mocosa – dijo la señora en forma despectiva y maliciosa_

_Tienes razón Sara, pero que aremos con la familia, no crees que reaccionen mal, si saben que todo este tiempo lo ocultamos – dijo la anciana pensando todos los escenario _

_Lo más probable es que si, pero diremos que fue por su bien y salud ya que él es muy delicado como lo fue su madre y todos estarán tan contentos de volver a verlo que no les importara- dijo la señora pensando que su plan era perfecto _

Pero Anthony que hiciste al enterarte de lo que pensaban hacer contigo – dijo la joven preocupada y comenzando a comprender todo lo que había vivido ese señor que tenía en frente aunque todavía no se atrevía a volverlo a llamar papa

Tuve mucho miedo, el solo imaginar que mi supuesta familia me había dado por muerto y ahora querían educarme como a ellos les diera la gana, si que en mi mente comencé a formular un plan, para librarme de ellos, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue escapar – dijo Anthony recordando doloroso que fue enterarse

¿Escapaste? – dijo Bella sorprendida

Continuara

* * *

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado y si no lo es me lo hagan saber

Bueno aquí ya comienza la historia de nuestros personajes, es un poco difícil de contar , pues son dos historias diferentes es por eso , que la parte que ya todas conocemos solo la mencione , para no deberme mucho en eso , pero les aclaro cuando Anthony conto acerca de la relación de Candy con el chico ingles lo hice como si la misma Candy lo estuviera diciendo, tratando de reflejar las posibles emociones de la rubia, no menciono el nombre de este, por eso será parte clave en los demás capítulos, espero me comprendan

Quiero agradecer a: Dajannae 8, Magnolia A, Lupita 1797, Aide 22, Monybert-DC muchas gracias por sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi, así como también agradezco a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica comentario o sugerencia


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicas , antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por no actualizar desde hace algunas semanas ninguna de mis dos historias créanme que lo siento mucho , pero lo que pasa es que estoy de regreso en la universidad y la verdad no tengo tiempo de escribir ya que apenas me estoy volviendo a acostumbrar con los horarios , aunque si ya tengo idea de que va a venir en cada una , por favor les pido me comprendan ya que probablemente regrese hasta el fin de semana y solo pueda actualizar una u otra,

Muchas gracias por su comprensión y espero no me abandonen les prometo que no dejare las historias inconclusas solo es cuestión de tener tiempo

Nos vemos y espero volver a saber de ustedes cuando regrese =)

Y no saben lo feliz que me siento sabiendo que les esta gustado el rumbo de las historias, ya que todo esto comenzó como un hobbie y ahora ustedes han sido mi inspiración y se me hace mala onda no darles una explicación


	8. Chapter 8Tristes recuerdos

Tristes recuerdos

Anthony intentaba recordar con la mayor claridad posible lo sucedido aunque para él, ese hecho era demasiado doloroso y no le gustaba recordarlo

Así es, primero pensé en escapar mientras estaba en el hospital, ya que según había oído me darían de alta en una semana, pero después de mucho analizar llegue a la conclusión de que sería difícil por la seguridad del lugar, así que pensé que no, mejor era seguirle el juego a esas señoras y escapar en la primera oportunidad que tuviera – dijo Anthony a quien le lastimaba mucho recordar esos momentos, pero con tal de que Bella supiera la verdad era capaz de traerlos a su memoria

Pero si lo hacías no tendrías nada, solo tú, porque ni tu pasado ¿acaso no tuviste miedo? – dijo Bella muy sorprendida de la decisión que en el pasado había tenido ese hombre, pues ella jamás imagino verse sola y sin nada como le paso a el

Te confieso que si tuve mucho miedo, pero no podía permitir que hiciera conmigo lo que esas personas querían, además yo podía valerme por mi mismo, y sabía que de una u otra forma lograría salir adelante trabajando - dijo Anthony con la seguridad que toda su vida había demostrado

Y en qué momento escapaste, por favor continua – dijo Bella muy interesada en el relato y comenzando a cambiar su actitud fría

Pues continuando mi relato, te diré que una semana después de que escuche la conversación entre la tía abuela y la señora Leagan, me dieron de alta en el hospital, ella fueron las únicas que siempre me fueron a ver y ese día me recogieron, ellas siempre me llamaban por mi nombre y me trataban bien, aunque claro yo no confiaba en ellas, cuando salí del hospital ellas fueron por mí en mi lujoso automóvil y me llevaron a hermosa mansión en Chicago, según ese iba a ser mi nuevo hogar, mientras tanto analizaba cual era la mejor forma de escapar. A los dos días de estar en esa casa lo descubrí, una noche sin que se dieran cuenta empaquete en una bolsa que conseguir un par de ropa que pudiera necesitar, espere a que todos en la casa durmieran y salí como si fuera un ladrón, escondiéndome de todo, camine por las calles de chicago por mucho tiempo sin rumbo, lo único que deseaba era alejarme de ahí, ya después me preocuparía por ver que es lo que haría de mi vida- dijo Anthony sin poder evitar que su rostro se entristeciera

Pero, si tu eras un joven de apenas 15 años y me imagino no sabias trabajar, como fue que lograste salir adelante – dijo Bella dejando escapar una lagrima pues nunca imagino que la vida de su padre haya sido tan dura como lo fue la de Candy

Cuando comenzó a amanecer decidí que lo primero que tenía que conseguir era un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir, comencé a caminar por las calles de Chicago, en todos los locales solicitaba trabajo, de mesero, ayudante , de limpieza, etc., de lo que fuera no importaba , pero en todos los me rechazaban al ver que yo era muy joven, también siempre me presentaba como Anthony B, ya que sabía que si decía que era miembro de los Andrew me podían reconocer, ya que la tía abuela me había mencionado lo importante que era la familia a la que pertenecía, así el primer día no obtuve suerte, pero no me daría por vencido ni regresaría a la mansión, sin embargo mientras caminaba de regreso pase por un hermoso pero muy descuidado jardín, al verlo realmente me entristecí y como un impulso me dirigí al a la casa dueña de ese enorme jardín, ahí una adorable viejecita me respondió, le pregunte que si me daba premiso de arreglar su jardín, ella sorprendida me dijo que si, cuando vio mi trabajo terminado, se sorprendió mucho y por la noche cuando llego su esposo también le gusto mucho lo que había logrado con el jardín y me dijo que si quería trabajar como jardinero ahí ya que ellos eran viejos y ya no tenían las fuerzas para cuidarlo – dijo Anthony recordando a esas personas que tenían un lugar muy importante en su corazón ya que fueron su primer apoyo

¿Así, que trabajaste como jardinero, siendo quien eras? – dijo Bella quien nunca se imagino que ese hombre al cual era dueño de una inmensa fortuna hubiera trabajado como empleado –pero entonces ¿en qué momento te volviste medico?

Claro, ningún trabajo es malo, además en ese tiempo yo no sabía quién era y no me podía poner a exigir, además era mucho mejor que dormir en la banca de un parque- dijo Anthony con seguridad y reconociendo que a veces su hija no comprendía lo que era no tener nada – y desde el momento en que conocí a los señores Wilson, que son los que me contrataron como jardinero, tuve una relación muy estrecha con ellos, ya que ellos eran dos médicos retirados los cuales nunca habían podido tener hijos y me imagino que veían en mi a uno, poco a poco fui entrando en sus vidas y ellos en la mía, pues yo estaba solo y no contaba con nadie más, unos meses después de conocerlos yo les comente que se me hacía muy noble la carrera que ellos habían tenido, pues con ello podían salvar muchas vidas, al ver mi interés en la medicina, el señor Wilson me dijo que él me apoyaría para que yo la estudiara, así que consiguió una beca para mí en una de las mejores universidades en la cual el daba clases, a partir de ahí comencé a estudiar por las mañanas, y en las tardes trabajaba como jardinero y los fines de semana estudiaba con el Doctor Wilson, quien siempre mostro su apoyo, fue así como logre estudiar medicina y salir adelante, unos años después el Doctor Wilson falleció y yo me quede viviendo con la señora Wilson cuidándola, ya que era una persona muy mayor, así viví por algunos años, ejerciendo mi profesión y cuidando de la señora Wilson –terminando su explicación Anthony mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro ya que esa señora siempre había sido muy buena con él y ella fue la responsable de que tuviera una segunda oportunidad en la vida

Y durante ese tiempo es que estuviste lejos de la familia y no sabias quien eras ni recordabas nada, ¿no te enamoraste de alguien? – dijo Bella ya que por alguno motivo esa pregunta rodo por su mente mientras su padre relataba la historia

No, nunca me enamore de nadie más, no te voy a negar que mientras estaba estudiando conocí a muchas bellas jóvenes, pero yo solo estaba dedicado a mi trabajo y carrera, además yo por algún extraño motivo sentía en mi corazón como si estuviera esperando a alguien – dijo Anthony mientras recordaba una que otra propuesta indecorosa que tuvo en su vida y el cortésmente rechazo

Hay algo que no entiendo – dijo Bella quien todavía no comprendía bien la historia

¿Que hi…. Bella? – dijo Anthony a quien todavía le costaba trabajo no nombrar a Bella como hija

Si tu ya habías hecho tu vida y no pensabas regresar a la familia ya que no confiabas en ellos y mama estaba estudiando lejos y había seguido su camino en qué momento de volvieron a cruzar sus caminos - dijo Bella tratando de ser clara en lo que pensaba

Bueno ya conoces la parte de mi historia, ahora necesito que me esperes, porque te tengo que relatar lo que paso con tu mama en los años en los cuales yo trabaje con los señores Wilson, me gradué y ejercí – dijo Anthony listo para comenzar a relatar la parte más dura de la historia

A partir de ese momento el empezó a relatar la historia de Candy desde que el joven ingles dejo el colegio para que Candy siguiera, como ella se escapo para seguirlo, como empezaron a ser novios por correo, como ese chico triunfo en el teatro, la decisión de Candy de estudiar enfermería, la amnesia de Albert, los meses que vivió Albert con Candy, la invitación de Terry para Candy cuando iba a estrenar Romeo y Julieta, el accidente de Susana, la decisión de Candy de dejar al joven ingles con la actriz, el supuesto compromiso de Candy con Niel, como Candy se entero que Albert era el tío abuelo , lo mucho que a Candy le dolió la separación de el joven ingles

Cuando Bella escucho la ultima parte de la historia, la cual era contaba con lujo de detalle varias lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, Anthony por impulso y costumbre se acerco a ella y la abrazo dulcemente como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando su hija necesitaba fuerzas o consuelo

Como es posible que mama allá sacrificado así su amor por el joven ingles y que egoísta mujer era esa tal Susana, como fue capaz de separar a dos personas que amaban – dijo Bella en un mar de lágrimas

Así era tu mama, siempre se preocupaba mas por el prójimo más que por ella misma, jamás fue egoísta y siempre pensó en la felicidad de los demás – dijo Anthony recordando con una sonrisa melancólica

Y por que el no lucho por mama , como es posible que se haya resignado así como si nada, no se supone que amaba a mama, ese joven tuvo que a ver hecho hasta lo imposible por mama, no solo aceptar eso es imperdonable dejarse manipular tan fácil ¿Acaso no amaba a Candy? – dijo Bella ya molesta de solo pensar en esa separación y en lo mucho que debió haber sufrido su mama

El amaba demasiado a Candy, pero tenía un deber que cumplir, además sabía que Candy no sería capaz de regresar con el sabiendo que un tercero estaba sufriendo- dijo Anthony tratando de ponerse en los zapatos de Terry aunque el también en el pasado se hizo esa misma pregunta

Pues yo no lo entiendo, creo que los dos estuvieron mal , el permitir que su amor no pudiera ser luego de lo mucho que sufrieron y mama por no atreverse a ser un poco egoísta por la felicidad de ella- dijo Bella indignada, pues la historia de Candy y ese joven no había sido fácil

Te entiendo Bella, pero con el pasado ya no podemos hacer nada, fue muy duro lo que tu mama paso , pero fue su decisión, todos podemos equivocarnos pero siempre hay una segunda oportunidad - dijo Anthony tratando de que su hija entendiera que así fueron las circunstancias y nadie era culpable

Bueno y luego que se separaron, que paso¿ todo fue así tan fácil? – dijo Bella un poco sarcástica, pero como no serla si lo traía en la sangre

Para tu mama fue una época muy difícil, pues realmente amaba al actor y no le fue tan fácil olvidarlo y superarlo , aunque ante los demás siempre fingía estar bien y mas porque a los dos meses que Candy se entero de la verdadera identidad de Albert, se anuncio el enlace matrimonial entre el actor y Susana – dijo Anthony reconstruyendo todo lo que el sabia por parte de Candy y los demás de ese hecho

_Albert ya viste el periódico del día de hoy – dijo Archi alarmado entrando rápido al comedor donde Albert se disponía a desayunar _

_No porque, ¿ qué sucede? – dijo Albert quien no comprendía a su sobrino_

_Mira, por esto – dijo Archí enseñando el periódico _

_En ese momento Albert soltó su tasa muy sorprendido – no puede ser, nunca pensé que llegara a pasar aun tenía la esperanza de que Terry y Candy se dieran cuenta que lo que hicieron fue un error_

_Ese desgraciado , jamás se mereció tener el corazón de Candy – dijo Archí muy molesto _

_Cálmate Archí, lo que ahorita debemos hacer es apoyar a Candy, el saber esto será muy difícil para ella, hoy saliendo de la oficina, la pasare a ver, para saber cómo lo tomo – dijo Albert de forma seria _

_Si , no la podemos dejar, recuerda como se enfermo cuando regreso de NY luego de verlo – dijo Archí recordando la vez que tuvo que ir a recogerla a la estación de trenes_

Pobre de mama, me imagino lo que debía sufrir al enterase – dijo Bella mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla y bajaba su mirada

Yo también me lo imagino, no debió ser nada fácil- dijo Anthony quien con el paso del tiempo entendió tanto la postura de Terry y Candy – y más cuando luego de 6 meses, los medios de comunicación dieron la noticia que la pareja de actores iban a tener a su primer hijo

_Candy se encontraba cubriendo su turno en el hospital, ya que desde que se separo de Terry su único refugio había sido su trabajo y Albert quien desde que se dio a conocer que él era el jefe de familia de los Andrew, le había devuelto a Candy todos sus derecho y privilegios por ser su hija y aunque en un principio ella se negó, él le pidió que por favor lo aceptara ya que si no él se sentiría muy mal de no haber protegió a una de las personas mas importantes en su vida _

_Ese día Candy no tenía muchos ánimos de convivir con los demás así que durante su hora de comida se refugió en la que era la oficina de Albert en el hospital ya que este le había dado un duplicado de su llave, cuando llego a la oficina miro por el gran ventanal, su mirada era triste y su mente había viajado hacia la cuidad de NY, se preguntaba que podría estar haciendo él; si sería feliz con Susana , si la había olvidado ya. Luego de unos minutos tomo asiento frente al escritorio hay encontró una serie de periódicos que Albert había dejado cuando fue a visitarla por la mañana, de repente hojeando uno de ellos encontró una noticia que en automático provoco que varias lagrimas salieran de su mirar _

_Gran sorpresa para el medio artístico, uno de los más grandes actores, será padre por primera vez, Terrece Grandchseter tendrá un hijo con la actriz Susana Maslow- este encabezado daba vueltas en la cabeza de Candy, mientras que su llorar era más doloroso ante cada palabra _

_Terry , alguna vez pensé que tu y yo todavía en algún momento de nuestra existencia podríamos continuar con nuestra historia, pero que tonta fui ahora me doy cuenta que eso nunca va a poder ser, sería capaz de luchar por nuestro si solo fuera Susana, inclusive llegue a pensar que ella se daría cuenta de que lo que me había pedido era un error, pero después de esto todas mis esperanzas han muerto, esta noticia vino para darme el tiro de gracia que necesitaba, algún día pensé en ser egoísta y solo pensar en mi y debatirme por ti , pero ahora que se que vas a tener un hijo, las cosas han cambiado, ya que a pesar de la madre de ese niño, el no tiene la culpa de nada, el es inocente y no tiene por qué pagar por nuestros errores, yo sé lo que es no tener padres, se lo que se siente estar solo y muchas veces sentir envidia de los que si los tienen , Terry se que serás un buen padre, te deseo lo mejor y se muy feliz – pensaba Candy sentada en ese escritorio mientras varias lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla sin poder contenerlas_

¿Cómo? No solo se caso, también se atrevió a tener un hijo con esa señora – dijo Bella muy sorprendida e indignada aunque todavía no comenzaba a atar cabos del porque de esta historia que contaba su papa entre Candy y el joven ingles, pues ella solo quería llegar al punto de por qué Anthony no era su padre

Así es, pero pues no sabemos cuales fueron las situaciones que lo llevaron a cumplir con eso- dijo Anthony a quien no le gustaba juzgar ni pensar mal de otras personas y trataba de que Bella entendiera eso, sin embargo el también muchas veces se pregunto por qué ese hombre que se decía amar a Candy se había atrevido a tener un hijo con esa señora

Pero es que te imaginas lo que debió sentir, lo mal que sintió al saber que esa persona que amo con toda su alma ahora iba a tener un hijo con esa señora la que supuestamente no amaba, para mama eso a de a ver sido devastador y sinónimo de que lo había perdido para siempre, al menos eso yo sentiría – dijo Bella muy molesta haciéndolo notar ante Anthony , pues para ella eso sería imperdonable

Lo sé Bella, incluso cuando tu mama se atrevió a contarme esta parte de la historia, fue muy doloroso y le costó mucho trabajo dejarlo atrás y a partir de ese día Candy fingía ente los demás estar bien, pero por dentro estaba muy lastimada por todo lo que paso, ya que si de por si su vida no había sido sencilla, desde que perdió el amor de ese joven ingles, se sintió sola y pensó que el amor no seria para ella , ya que primero muero yo para ella y luego el destino la hace tener que abandonar a su segundo amor – dijo Anthony poniéndose en el lugar de Candy

Yo pensaría lo mismo, imagínate perderte a ti primero que fuiste su primer amor y luego a ese joven ingles ha de a ver sido devastador, las dos personas que más había amado – dijo Bella con melancolía

Pero en qué momento tú reapareciste en su vida y ¿Por qué es que no soy tu hija? – dijo Bella entre sollozos, pues comenzaba a desesperarse además la historia de su madre le estaba costando mucho digerirla y se le hacía muy dura, además que no lograba atar cabos

Bella por favor te paciencia, tu pediste toda la verdad y es lo que estoy haciendo sé que es duro enterarte de todo esto, pero así es como fue, tu mama siempre fue una mujer muy fuerte y capaz de librar cualquier adversidad y todavía hay cosas que necesitas saber – dijo Anthony hablando claramente aunque entendía el porqué su hija quería llegar a ese punto

Está bien Anthony tú tienes la razón , además quiero saber con detalle cómo es que volviste a encontrar a mama, ya que me imagino que para ella ha de a ver sido una gran sorpresa – dijo Bella ya un poco mas calmad de todo lo que se acababa de enterar

Siguiendo con mi historia, te puedo decir que desde el día en que tu mama se entero de que ese joven ingles iba a ser padre, ella decidió dejar su pasado atrás y ya no pensar más en el , ya que para ella la existencia de un niño, era razón suficientemente fuerte para separarse definitivamente de él, pero un día luego de aproximadamente año y medio recibió una carta de aquel joven ingles

_Candy llegaba a su apartamento en chicago, ya que después de hablar con Albert, le dijo que a pesar de ser una Andrew ella seguiría viviendo sola y el acepto, un día en que salió temprano del hospital al entrar y recoger su correspondencia, comenzó a revisarla y de inmediato encontró un sobre que provenía de NY, al voltearlo vio quien era el destinatario, al leer el nombre sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su corazón latió con fuerza y sin pensarlo más, abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla _

_Querida Candy _

_Sé que hace mucho tiempo no tienes noticias mías , ni yo tuyas, me imagino que debes de estar enterada de todo lo que ha pasado conmigo, yo por desgracia no eh encontrado la forma de saber de ti, tengo que decir que me costó mucho trabajo decidirme a escribir esta carta, ya que hace mucho tiempo me prometí no buscarte y por qué no te ame, sino porque quiero que seas feliz, que encuentres a la persona que realmente te ame como lo mereces y que no se comporte como un idiota ,como yo, si te escribo es porque mi fuerza de voluntad fue muy poca y mi corazón le ha ganado a la razón, Candy no te eh podido olvidar, eres mi vida, mi razón de ser, aunque tú sabes que ya también existe alguien que me motiva por el que intento ser mejor persona cada día, solo él , pero siguiendo con mi propósito, necesito verte, saber que estas bien y sobre todo despedirnos como debió haber sido, no como fue, te amo, se que lo que te pido es muy egoísta de mi parte, así que tu decidirás que harás, yo no puedo ni tengo el derecho a obligarte a verme, sino lo deseas lo entenderé_

_PD: en otra hoja anexo el lugar para nuestra cita, será la próxima semana cuando la compañía presente su nueva obra en chicago, espero verte una vez más, TE AMO _

_Siempre tuyo Terry Grandchester_

Continuara

* * *

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Antes que nada pido una disculpa por no publicar antes, pero como ya les dije acabo de regresar a la Fac y la verdad ya se me complica mucho escribir, pero prometo que no dejare ninguna historia inconclusa y de antemano agradezco su paciencia y apoyo, yo se que a muchas de ustedes no les gusta que las historias se tarden tanto en publicar ya que yo soy una de esas personas, así que si pierden interés en la historia lo entenderé ya que a partir de estos capítulos tratare de por lo menos publicar por semana esta o mi otra historia, aunque soy sincera a veces no lo podre hacer, espero comprendan y cualquier reclamo lo puede hacer

Quiero agradecer a: Dajannae8, Magnolia A, Flor, Lupita 1797, Aide 22, Kari Reira Lufkin, Ana de Brower, Monybert-DC, Guest muchas gracias por su apoyo, ustedes son mi inspiración para seguir así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica comentario o sugerencia


	9. Chapter 9Ultimo encuentro

_El último encuentro _

_Cuando Candy termino de leer la carta, sus manos temblaban y muchas emociones se habían generado en pocos segundos, había pasado desde el coraje hasta la frustración total y por último, había cierta esperanza en esa carta, aunque también se sintió culpable de sentir eso, así que sin pensar más leyó donde era el lugar y la facha en que su amor la citaba _

_Porque Terry , porque ahora, tu ya decidiste tu camino y yo el mío , porque ahora que ya me encontraba en cierta paz y tranquilidad, regresas tu, esto no es justo , es que si te vuelvo a ver no quedre dejarte nunca más y sería muy egoísta con ese pequeño que te necesita, además en la familia no aceptaran que yo haga eso y más por lo tormentoso e imposible que fue nuestro amor, creo que lo mejor será no verte y como tu dice es mi decisión, prefiero pensar que lo nuestro nuca pudo ser – pensaba Candy mientras se encontraba sentada a la orilla de la cama, aunque su corazón le dictaba otra cosa _

Así que mama, no se atrevió a ver a su amor, pero por que, si él se lo estaba pidiendo – dijo Bella desconcertada, pues si ella tuviera una segunda oportunidad la aprovecharía

Mira la historia no termina aquí y no te adelantes, yo solo te estoy contando los primeros pensamientos de tu mama, porque quiero que también a partir de esta verdad, la conozcas mas y veas la gran mujer que fue y es para mí – dijo Anthony con tristeza recordando que esa mujer a la que tanto amo ya no está a su lado

Entonces mama, si se reencontró con aquel joven – dijo Bella mientras pensaba que la historia de su madre era como un cuento de amores imposibles

Así es, pero la parte que te voy a relatar a continuación es un poco fuerte y sé que en estos temas en la actualidad no se tocan, pero quiero ser completamente abierto contigo, porque ya tienes 17 años y creo que puedes comprender, por favor si algo te molesta o incomoda, me lo puedes decir y ya veré como te lo relato, estamos de acuerdo – dijo Anthony tomando un gran suspiro para lo que venia

Está bien, confió en ti – dijo Bella quitando un poco la barrera que hay interpuesto entre ella y Anthony ya que recordó que siempre fue honesto con ella y podían hablar abiertamente de cualquier tema y eso era algo que la mayoría de los papas no permitía

Paso una semana desde que tu madre recibió la carta, ella no le había comentado nada a nadie, ya que según ella tenía su decisión resulta y nada la haría cambiar, pero entonces al pasar frente al teatro donde se presentaría la obra de su amor, en una propaganda con fotografía lo pudo ver y de inmediato distinguió que su mirar ya no brillaba como antes, también a través de esa imagen pudo der muchos de sus sueños rotos y fue cuando se dio cuenta que esa era una historia inconclusa, un ciclo sin cerrar y merecería tener un final – dijo Anthony recordando con claridad todo lo relatado por Candy – así que armándose de valor esa noche le dijo a Albert que trabajaría doble turno y como eso era común en ella, él le creyó y se fue en busca de un final

Creo que mama actuó bien, toda historia merece un final y mas esa que para ella había sido eliminada por un tercero, de seguro había muchas cosas que no se pudieron decir cuando se despidieron- dijo Bella quien también se había quedado sin despedirse de alguien y sabia que siempre hay algo que falta decir

Así es siempre hay algo que decir, un adiós, bueno ahora comenzara los verdaderos cruces de tres destino que la vida había llevado por caminos distintos, pero en un punto se volvieron a unir, primero tu madre y su amor de colegio y yo que por el mismo tiempo recupere la memoria, pero para no confundirte, primero te hablare de tu mama – dijo Anthony tratando de poner claras sus ideas ya que esa parte no era sencilla

_Candy caminaba por las cayes de Chicago , en su mente se formulaba muchas preguntas, todavía estaba indecisa si era correcto ver a Terry después de más de dos años sin verlo, cuando por fin llego a la cafetería donde se verían, desde fuera del lugar de inmediato lo reconoció ya la estaba esperando, se veía igual que varonil y guapo que siempre pero ya había algo extraño en el, ella no sabía qué hacer si entrar o no, de repente decidió darse la media vuelta y regresar por donde había llegado, pero en ese momento sintió como una mano no la dejaba continuar y cuando volvió a ver quien estaba ahí, era él quien la estaba sujetando con fuerza para no dejarla marchar_

_Candy por favor no te vayas – dijo Terry con suplica sosteniendo la mirada _

_Terry…- dijo ella quien se había quedado sin palabras al tenerlo tan cerca_

_Por favor, vamos a platicar, hay mucho que decir y muy poco tiempo – dijo Terry siendo consciente de su situación_

_Está bien, pero creo que este no es el lugar correcto, alguien te puede reconocer o a mi también y la verdad no quiero malos entendidos, yo solo vine por que como dices hay mucho que decir. Muchas cosas inconclusas – dijo Candy tratando de ser fría, pero por dentro quería abrazarlo besarlo_

_Qué te parece si me acompañas al hotel donde me estoy hospedando, está fuera de la ciudad y apartado de los demás actores, nadie nos conocerá ahí – dijo Terry a quien no se le ocurrió un mejor lugar _

_Me parece bien, no quiero que los medio nos vean y tú o yo salgamos afectados – dijo Candy poniendo claro que era consciente de la situación de ambos _

_Así ambos abordaron el auto de Terry y fueron en camino al hotel, durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, ambos tenían miedo de cómo empezar de que se dirían, cuando por fin llegaron Terry ayudo a Candy a descender y así entraron al hotel, ya en la habitación, el se ofreció a servir el té, minutos después ya los dos estaban en la sala esperando que el otro empezara a hablar_

_Y bien Candy como te ha ido – dijo Terry iniciando la conversación sentado en frente de Candy quien solo veía la tasa caliente de te _

_Bien, en el hospital cada día me siento mejor y a ¿ti como te ha ido con el teatro? – dijo Candy quien no sabía que preguntar qué decir _

_Bien, pero….no creo que esta simple charla sea lo que nos trajo aquí – dijo Terry desesperado de no poder empezar _

_Yo tampoco lo creo y te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que me cito, dime que es lo que quieres de mi – dijo Candy siendo fría_

_Candy yo, no te eh podido olvidar, eres la mujer que más amo y siempre amare – dijo Terry abriéndose de una vez por todas – y creo que nuestra separación fue injusta _

_Pues si fue muy injusta pero ya no podemos hacer nada con eso, debemos aceptarlo, además tu cumpliste muy bien con tu palabra, no ahora estas casado con Susana y tienes un hijo – dijo Candy sarcásticamente y dejando salir todo el dolor que tenia dentro – pero mira con tu hijo no me voy a meter por que el solo es una víctima de la circunstancia de tontas decisiones, bueno por lo menos de mi parte, así que, que mas quieres de mi, si te hace sentir bien, te puedo decir que yo tampoco te eh olvidado, pero soy consciente de que lo nuestro nuca va a ser y menos ahora por ese niño que yo respeto y no quiero dañar _

_En eso tienes razón Candy, créeme que yo ahora todo lo que hago es solo por mi hijo él es mi único motor para soportar esta vida que no es de mi agrado, pero eso no quiere decir que eh dejado de amarte y vivir pensando en ti, aunque como tu dice nuestro tiempo ya fue y ya nunca será – dijo Terry clavando una daga en el corazón de Candy _

_Bueno y si estas consciente de esto, para que me traes aquí, que no entiendes que el tenerte cerca me lastima, te amo Terry, pero porque eres tan cruel, porque no simplemente te olvidas que existo y nunca más vuelves a aparecer en mi vida, tu ya no eres libre, lo nuestro nunca va a ser, yo no sería capaz de dejara a un niño sin padre – dijo Candy dejando salir varias lagrimas _

_Lo sé Candy, pero te amo y necesitaba verte una vez mas y creo que tu también, porque desde aquella despedida en las escaleras, solo nos prometimos ser felices, pero creo que ninguno lo hemos logrado- dijo Terry acercándose cada vez más a donde se encontraba Candy, hasta quedar muy junto a ella y aprisionarla contra la pared _

_Durante unos segundos ambos solo se comunicaban por la mirada, se decían todas aquellas palabras que siempre quisieron decirse, su mirada era un reflejo de lo que su alma escondía, poco a poco el acerco sus labios para besarla con todo el amor y dulzura que siempre pensó hacerlo, Candy correspondió al beso, los dos se dejaron llevar por sus emociones, por lo que sentían, por todos esos años de extrañar al amor de su vida_

Despacio comienzo en tu boca  
Despacio y sin quitarte la ropa  
Mi cama no merece tu cuerpo  
Virgen como el amazonas  
Mucho para un lobo callado  
Ideal para el amor

Despacio voy por tu corazón  
Despacio y me detiene un botón  
Mientras dices basta me ayudas  
Es la guerra en tu vientre  
Entre el sigue y el detente  
Que hace decisivo el presente

También es mi primera vez  
Pondré el concierto de Alan Juez  
Para relajarnos juntos  
También es mi primera vez  
Siente como tiemblo ya vez  
tuve sexo mil veces  
Pero nunca hice el amor

Despacio voy por tu cintura  
Despacio y me detiene una duda  
Si es que realmente merezco  
robarme a la niña  
y regalarte a la mujer  
e inscribirme en tu ayer

también es mi primera vez  
pondré el concierto de Alan Juez  
para relajarnos juntos  
también es mi primera vez  
siente como tiemblo ya vez  
tuve sexo mil veces  
pero nunca hice el amor

también es mi primera  
pondré el concierto de Alan juez  
para relajarnos juntos  
también es mi primera vez  
siento como tiemblo ya ves  
uve sexo mil veces  
pero nunca hice el amor

_Por la mañana Candy despertó en los brazos protectores de su amado, como muchas veces había querido estar, pero al verlo descansar ahí, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, pensando que eso nunca iba a pasar, así que en silencio se vistió y cuando estaba a punto de salir vio que Terry la esperaba _

_Así que otra vez te ibas a ir sin decirme adiós – dijo Terry algo molesto, pero sabia porque lo hacia Candy _

_Terry lo que hicimos es un error, tú tienes tus responsabilidades y nunca las vas a poder dejar, como te dije yo no quiero destruir un hogar para un niño, lo mejor es que se así – dijo Candy mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban _

_Yo también creo eso, pero por lo menos decirte adiós, te deseo lo mejor y espero que al menos, tu si encuentres tu felicidad y si la vida nuca me permite volver a verte, lo único que te puedo decir es que siempre te amare- dijo Terry dando un fuerte abrazo a Candy _

_Adiós Terry, siempre serás una parte importante de mi vida – dijo Candy parada en frente de la puerta, a punto de irse – solo una cosa, ¿Cuándo partirás de aquí? _

_La compañía tiene pensado que nos marcharemos en una semana, ¿te volveré a ver? _

_No creo que sea conveniente, solo quería saber cuándo perderé a un gran amor – dijo Candy hablando de frente con el corazón en la mano _

_Hasta siempre, mi Candy – dijo Terry con una sonrisa melancólica mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla _

_Hasta siempre Terry – diciendo esto Candy cerró la puerta tras de si _

¿Cómo? Entonces si fue una verdadera despedida entre ese actor y mama – dijo Bella muy conmovida por la historia dejando salir varias lagrimas

Así es, los dos sabían que era lo correcto, sus destinos ya no se podían volver a unir y menos en la sociedad de la cual somos participes, y después de verlo tu madre decidió pasar una temporada en la mansión de Lakewood alejada de la ciudad de chicago y de todo lo que le pudiera recordar al actor y al día siguiente luego de hablar con Albert partió a la mansión que tantos recuerdos le traía – dijo Anthony limpiando varias lagrimas del rostro de su hija con su pañuelo

No entiendo como mama, se separo de esa forma de alguien que amaba tanto- dijo Bella quien siempre pensó que todo en la vida era color de rosa, pero es que así siempre se lo habían hecho creer

Bueno ahora comenzare con mi parte, recuerdas que te conté que al morir el doctor que fue como mi maestro y guía yo quede responsable de la salud y bienestar de su esposa quien también había sido muy buena conmigo – dijo Anthony tratando de hilar la historia

Claro y tú quedaste, digamos que como heredero de esa familia – dijo Bella quien había puesto mucha atención a lo relatado

Pues al año de que señor Wilson muriera, la señora Wilson también lo hizo, pues se sentía sola sin su esposo y a pesar de que yo trataba de estar con ella y hacerle compañía no era lo mismo, así que cuando falleció, yo me quede con lo que les pertenecía a ellos, ya que en su testamento me dejaron como único heredero, al principio me negué a hacerlo, pero si no lo hacia todas las causas nobles a las que ellos apoyaban ya no recibirían lo que siempre era donado, así que me hice cargo de todo lo que ellos apoyaban y también trabajaba en el hospital y vivía en la casa que había sido de ellos, digamos que tenía una vida tranquila y acomodada, pero para que te ubiques en el tiempo, dos meses antes de que tu mama recibiera la carta del actor yo sufrí un accidente, fui atropellado cuando iba saliendo de mi hogar y me golpee fuertemente la cabeza contra el pavimento – dijo Anthony recordando muy bien ese día

Y que paso como fue – dijo Bella alarmada

Pues yo iba saliendo de mi casa y paso un automóvil a gran velocidad, por la fuerza del choque me elevo del piso y mi cabeza fue lo primero en caer contra el pavimento, las personas que caminaban por la calle pensaron que me había matado, por fortuna varias personas me conocían y me llevaron de inmediato al hospital donde trabajaba, me hicieron los estudios necesarios y estuve inconsciente por 3 días – dijo Anthony

Y no tuviste alguna secuela – dijo Bella preocupada, pues siempre pensó que su padre era un hombre muy sano

Por fortuna no, pero desde el día del accidente tuve fuertes dolores de cabeza y siempre que comenzaban, venían a mi imágenes de mi pasado, pero muchas veces esas imágenes nos las comprendía o no tenían sentido para mi, solo que siempre veía una imagen de una mujer e hermosos ojos verdes, pero un día mientras estaba trabajando un mes después del accidente me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza que hizo que me desmayara, durante el tiempo que estuve inconsciente recordé todo lo que había sido mi pasado, recorre el accidente en la cacería de zorros, reconocí a las dos mujeres que estaban en el hospital cuando reaccione, también recordaba lo que paso después desde que comencé a trabajar como jardinero, hasta el ese día que me había desmayado, pero lo más importante fue que recordé al gran amor de mi vida, como la había perdido y porque siempre soñaba con unos ojos verdes – dijo Anthony un poco melancólico al recordar esta parte

Y que hiciste cuando por fin te diste cuenta de todo lo que había pasado – dijo Bella muy sorprendida y tratando de ponerse en el lugar de Anthony

Pues de lo primero que me di cuenta, era que había pasado muy tiempo fuera de mi familia y lo que más me preocupaba era el hecho de no saber qué había sucedido con Candy todos estos años que yo estuve perdido, pues desde muy joven me hice la promesa de siempre cuidarla y protegerla y no pude cumplir con eso – dijo Anthony recordando lo mucho que le dolió saber que había perdido mucho tiempo

Y que hiciste, como te pusiste en contacto con la familia, ¿Cómo fue que regresaste? – dijo Bella muy interesada en la plática de Anthony

Al principio no sabía qué hacer pues ya eran muchos años fuera, lo primero que hice fue tratar de estar al tanto de los Andrew por lo que se publicaba en los medios de comunicación aunque con esto no conseguí mucho , pero gracias a dios recordé que la tía abuela decía que el Tío abuelo Williams siempre tenía contacto con el banco central de Chicago, así que me dirigí ahí, estaba seguro que podría encontrar alguna información que me llevara a saber que había sido de la familia y para mi buena suerte me encontré con George, quien al verme se sorprendió mucho ya que el también sabía que yo había muerto, pero al enterarse de toda la verdad, me dijo que contaba con su ayuda, sin embargo me dijo que antes que presentarme con la familia lo mejor era ver antes al tío abuelo para así ponerlo al tanto de lo sucedido y para mi mala suerte no quiso hablarme nada acerca de Candy, argumentando que lo mejor era antes hablara con Albert, - dijo Anthony dejando clara la situación que vivió

Y cuanto tiempo tardaste en ver al tío Albert – dijo Bella

Una semana después de hablar con George pude ver a Albert, quien ya estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado conmigo, no te voy a negar que yo estaba muy nervioso pues nunca había visto al tío abuelo pero era capaz de vencer mi miedo con tal de saber de Candy y poder volver a verla, aunque en mi mente se formulaba la pregunta, sobre si ella me seguía amando o si ya había formado su vida con alguien más y en ese caso yo no tendría ningún derecho a hacerla sufrir con mi presencia, por eso creí que George estaba en lo correcto al pedirme hablar primero con el tío abuelo- dijo Anthony

Y si ella si había hecho su vida con alguien más, ¿qué pensabas hacer? – dijo Bella queriendo conocer un poco más los sentimientos de Anthony

Si ella ya había hecho su vida con alguien más y era feliz, yo solamente me vería con el tío abuelo, preguntaría por la felicidad de ella, le dejaría claro que no tenía ningún resentimiento contra la familia, vería una última vez el jardín de rosas de mi madre y me marcharía para siempre, de todas formas yo ya había hecho mi vida y sería capaz de volver y poder confundir los sentimientos de ella, pero para fortuna mía ni fue así, bueno al menos con lo que Albert me relato cuando nos vimos que fue exactamente el mismo día en que la compañía teatral se marchaba de Chicago y Candy ya llevaba semana y media viviendo en Lakewood - dijo Anthony hablando con el corazón

_Buenos días, busco al señor Andrew – dijo Anthony a la recepcionista de una de las oficina de los Andrew en chicago _

_Si, ¿Cuál es su nombre? – dijo la secretaria _

_Anthony Brower- dijo el _

_Y el señor sabe a lo que viene – dijo la secretaria siguiendo todo el protocolo _

_Así es- dijo Anthony seguro _

_Permítame – dijo la secretaria _

_Minutos después la secretaría volvió y dirigió a Anthony a la oficina de Albert, este ingreso, ahí se encontraba Albert viendo hacia un gran ventanal como era costumbre dejando a Anthony a la expectativa de quien era el tío abuelo _

_¿Tío Abuelo?- dijo Anthony asiéndose presente _

_Albert voltio y al verlo una lagrima de emoción salió- Anthony no sabes cuánto te extrañamos _

_¿Bert? – dijo Anthony recordando a aquel chico que siempre se encontraba a lado de su madre y jugaba con él, hasta que un día se fue y nunca más lo volvió a ver _

Continuara

* * *

Hola chicas aquí está el nuevo capítulo, una disculpa por no publicarlo antes pero no tuve tiempo, espero poder publicar el viernes mi otra historia, muchas gracias por su paciencia

Quiero agradecer : Dajannae 8 , Magnolia A, Lupita 1797, Meiling 55, monybert-DC así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima muchas gracias

Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica comentario o sugerencia


	10. Chapter 10 Un doloroso adios

Una doloroso adiós

Bella trataba con dificultad, tratar de comprender y dar sentido a todo lo que su padre contaba ya que no era sencillo, entender como dos vidas que siguieron de forma separada se habían logrado unir en un punto del cual no se volverían a desunir

Así que tu no conocías al tío abuelo-dijo bella sorprendida, si para ella Albert era de las personas más tranparentes del mundo

Bueno si lo conocía, como que él era el chico que siempre estaba junto a mi madre cuando era yo niño, pero nunca me imagine que él fuera el famoso tío abuelo y mucho menos que también fuera Albert el amigo de Candy, por el que más de una vez tuve celos, cuanto tu mama me hablaba de él- dijo Anthony recordando todo lo que tuvo que enterarse al regresar a la familia

Y que fue lo que paso cuando ya estabas con Albert- dijo Bella quien a veces era algo ansiosa aunque tenía que aceptar que quería escuchar toda la verdad

Pues primero a los dos nos costaba mucho comunicarnos, ya que a pesar de ser los familiares más directos, por mucho tiempo habíamos estado sin saber de la existencia de otro, pero poco a poco la plática comenzó y como tú sabes, Albert es una persona que infunde mucha confianza, así que después de que comenzamos ya todo fue más sencillo, primero le relate todo lo que fue mi vida desde que me separe de la familia y como es que recobre la memoria, luego el me conto todo lo que la familia sabia de mi y la verdad me dio mucho coraje saber que ellos pensaban que yo estaba muerto, también me conto sobre la muerte de Stear, ese hecho me dolió profundamente, pues Stear era para mí como un hermano, pero durante toda su plática solo hubo un tema que siempre evitaba tratar- dijo Anthony recordando con claridad lo que paso ese día

¿De Candy? Verdad – dijo Bella quien sabia que ya comenzaba la parte extraña de la historia de sus supuestos padres

Así es, pero toda mi curiosidad giraba en torno a ella, pues hasta cierto punto yo ya había hecho mi vida y pues la familia si me importaba, pero también me dolía el hecho de pensar que para ellos yo estaba muerto, así que quemas daba regresar o no, lo único que me había hecho querer volver era saber de ella, lo único que yo necesitaba era saber que ella estaba bien y era feliz, no me importaba de la forma que lo fuera, solo quería saber eso y pues bueno después de eso también hablar con Archí y decirle que a lo mejor perdió un hermano pero que yo quería ser uno con él, esos eran mis principales motivos, los demás miembro de la familia no me preocupaban mucho y sabía que podía contar con el apoyo de Albert ya que desde un principio fue transparente conmigo – dijo Anthony siendo sincero en lo que pensó en ese momento y dejando claro cuál era su motivo principal – así que si esperar más , le pregunte a Albert sobre mi motivo de vida, trate de ser lo más claro y preciso

_Albert, me da mucho gusto poder saber que fue lo que paso con la familia después de mi supuesta muerte, aunque me entristece saber que para ellos yo ya no existo, no sabes cómo me hubiera gustado poder estar junto con Archí en uno de los momentos más dolorosos de su vida, pero contra el pasado ya no podemos hacer nada, pero solo hay algo que quiero saber y te soy sincero a partir de eso sabré que haré y espero me puedas comprender – dijo Anthony abriendo sus sentimientos hacia la única persona en quien en ese momento podía confiar y la única que podría ayudarlo a recobrar algo de lo mucho que perdió _

_Anthony creo saber hacia qué punto quieres girar la plática, pero antes tengo que decirte, que tal vez lo que te cuente no sea de tu agrado y puede ser hasta un poco cruel y doloroso para ti, pero déjame decirte que si es lo que creo todavía tienes una gran oportunidad, para darle todo lo que ella se merece y ya no vuelva a sufrir por todo lo que ya ha pasado, así como ambos podrán tener una oportunidad para ser felices - dijo Albert tratando de ser claro pero poniendo en sobre aviso a su sobrino – por que, por lo que veo ¿ la sigues amando verdad? _

_Con toda mi alma, así que por favor Albert, háblame con la verdad y si tengo esperanza dímelo, así como si no la tengo, lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz, no pido mas, pero quiero saber que es de su vida, por favor háblame de Candy- dijo Anthony en un tomo de suplica y un poco de desesperación, pues para él era su gran incógnita y lo que lo estaba matando _

¿De verdad la amabas tanto? – dijo Bella sorprendida, ya que a pesar de nunca haber dudado del amor de entre sus padres, le sorprendía mucho escuchar a un hombre hablar así de una mujer

Con mi vida misma – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro al recordar todo lo que paso a lado de la mujer de su vida

Y que paso cuando preguntaste, no tenía miedo de saber que posiblemente ya la hubieras perdido para siempre, por todo el tiempo que había pasado – dijo Bella

Claro que tenía miedo, pero era algo que necesitaba saber, para decidir qué haría con mi vida y pues al principio Albert no quería hablarme de ella, pero al final me conto todo, desde cómo se deprimió Candy cuando supuestamente yo morí y por que la envió al San Pablo, de cómo se enamoro del joven ingles, su separación en Londres, su reencuentro y por ultimo su separación en NY, así como el hecho de que ese chico se había casado y ahora tenía un hijo, tengo que admitir que al escuchar esa parte de la historia a mi me dijo mucho coraje, y me pregunte como alguien se había atrevido a dejar a si a Candy, sin si quiera luchar por lo que supuestamente amaba, ella no lo merecía, ella era para que la amaran hasta el fin del mundo y no hacerla sufrir, pero de inmediato mi coraje se transformo en preocupación y le pregunte a Albert como se encontraba actualmente Candy - dijo Anthony siendo claro en sus sentimientos

_Luego de unos minutos en los cuales Anthony no pudo disimular su coraje al escuchar lo que le habían contado, logro clamarse y ya más sereno pregunto- y bien dime, como se encuentra ella, que es lo que ha hecho, me imagino que no has permitido que se derrumbe ¿verdad?, si me lo permites me encantaría volver a hacer que esas hermosas esméralas que son mi vida vuelvan a brillar – diciendo esto le recordaba el hermoso rostro de Candy cuando sonreía, aunque claro el rostro que el recordaba era el de una niña, ahora ya debía ser el de una mujer _

_Anthony te soy sincero, no habría cosa que me alegrara mas, que volver a ver a Candy sonreír y más si fuera por tu presencia, pero no creo que sea una tarea sencilla, ya ha sido lastimada muchas veces – dijo Albert de forma sincera _

_Lo sé y me entristece mucho enterarme de todo lo que me has relatado, créeme que si yo supiera que es feliz, no me importaría no volver a la familia con tal de no perturbar sus emociones, pero ahora que se lo que paso, tengo la necesidad de verla por lo menos una vez más – dijo Anthony como el hombre valiente y decidido que siempre fue_

¿Estabas dispuesto a volver a enamorarla? – dijo Bella sorprendida, de que alguien quisiera luchar por un amor que probablemente estuviera extinto o no existiera la prueba de que habría alguna oportunidad

Bueno en ese momento, no sé si a enamorarla , porque ya su corazón pertenecía a alguien más, aunque esa era mi mayor ilusión , pero si no por lo menos a que saliera del bache en que se encontrara y que volviera a ser la Candy que siempre fue, no importaba si para eso tenía que ser solo un amigo y en este caso familiar , ya que por lo que Albert me relato esa primera vez que nos vimos, ella estaba muy deprimida y sin interés en el amor e incluso la vida - dijo Anthony

¿Y cómo pensabas que te ibas a presentar ante Candy, si ella pensaba que tú estabas muerto? No crees que sería una sorpresa muy grande y la verdad no era muy creíble el hecho de que solo aparecieras de la nada – dijo Bella tratando de ponerse en el lugar de Candy

Así es y ese era un punto que me preocupaba mucho, pues la verdad, no quería causarle más problemas de los que ya tenía, sin embargo luego de mucho platicarlo y analizarlo con Albert, yo le dije que antes de ver a cualquiera de la familia y /o regresar a ella quería ver y hablar con Candy, para aclarar todo, el estuvo de acuerdo con lo que yo le estaba pidiendo y comprendía que en esos momentos lo que menos quería era ver a la tía abuela, así que me dijo que desde hace menos de una semana Candy se había ido a pasar unos días a la mansión de Lakewood ya que desde la visita de su ex novio a chicago para presentar una obra, ella se había sentido mal y prefirió irse de la ciudad y que si quería yo podía ir hay y poder vernos en privado para poder aclarar todo y ya ahí decidiría que hacer con mi vida, si regresar a los Andrew o seguir con el camino que había elegido, que él no me obligaría a nada – dijo Anthony recordando las palabras de Albert

_Gracias Albert por darme esta oportunidad, pero creo que lo mejor será poner primero mi vida actual en orden, para así poder tener el tiempo disponible para aclarar mi situación frente a Candy – dijo Anthony estando consciente de que no podía dejar todo así como así, tenía un trabajo del cual era responsable _

_Claro Anthony, solo dime que es lo que planeas hacer y con todo gusto te ayudare, creo que es tiempo de devolverte un poco de lo mucho que ya los Andrew te han quitado – dijo Albert demostrando su apoyo incondicional _

_Mira, como ya te dije soy doctor y no puedo dejar así, como así a mis pacientes, así que, como ves si en dos semanas yo arreglo todos mis asuntos para tener unos cuantos días libres en el hospital y sirve que tu también arreglas tus asuntos, porque me imagino que has de ser un hombre muy ocupado y vamos a Lakewood juntos, ya que no creo que sea buena idea que así de la nada me presente ante Candy y estando tu cerca que eres su protector será más sencillo de creer esta enredada historia – dijo Anthony teniendo claro que su situación no era sencilla _

_Me parece bien sobrino y recuerda lucha hasta el final, creo que Candy merece tener una segunda oportunidad para amar – dijo Albert mientras ponía la mano en el hombro en el que fuera el hijo de su adorada hermana, se sentía orgulloso del joven que acababa de conocer _

_Claro que luchare, espero poder lograr mi objetivo, aunque tengo que admitir que tengo miedo, ya paso mucho tiempo, ella me cree muerto y acaban de romper su corazón – dijo Anthony bajando la mirada al ser consciente de su situación _

_Minutos después Albert y Anthony se despedían prometiendo estar en contacto y poniéndose de acuerdo en todo lo necesario para su viaje a Lakewood en dos semanas, pero mientras esto ocurría en otro punto de chicago el tren donde venia la compañía Stanford estaba por tener un terrible accidente que marcaria muchas vidas_

¿Cómo? Que paso con el tren, no me digas que en ese tren venia el amor de mama – dijo Bella comenzando a cristalizar sus ojos

En ese momento Anthony dio un gran suspiro y contesto – así es, el tren había pedido un vagón especial para todos los actores de la compañía, ya había pasado una semana desde su llegada y era hora de marchar

Así que mama ya tenía una semana en Lakewood, ¿pero qué paso con el tren? – dijo Bella comenzando a imaginar lo sucedido

Para Anthony no era una situación fácil , pues siempre pensó que este momento lo afrontaría con Candy y no solo, ya a pesar de no haber mencionado el nombre de Terry en ningún momento de su historia, era más que claro que papel estaba jugando el amor de juventud de Candy era el padre de Bella, así que armándose de valor dijo – hubo una mala organización en las vías y viajes de trenes de todo el país ese día y por desgracia el tren en el que iba la compañía choco contra otro que apenas llegaba haciendo que este perdiera el control y se saliera de la vías cayendo por un barranco, no dejando a ningún sobreviviente

No, así que murió el amor de mama- dijo Bella llorando, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo si de por si era una historia triste ahora lo era mas

En ese momento Anthony estiro sus brazos y Bella sin pensarlo se refugió en ellos, el solo en su mente, pensaba en como el diría que aquel joven era su padre y lo difícil que seria para ella pensar que ahora sus dos padres estaban muertos, pero él estaría ahí siempre, pues para el ella no era otra cosa que una hija y tenia los mismo derecho que sus propios hijos, además siempre cumpliría la promesa a Candy.

Luego de unos segundos Bella logro calmarse y separándose de Anthony, aclaro sus ideas y dijo – Y mama como tomo esta noticia

Pues ella se entero estando en Lakewood al día siguiente del accidente y te diré lo que ella me conto- dijo Anthony no queriendo dejar dudas

_Señorita Candy, le traigo los periódicos del día- dijo la única mucama que se encontraba en Lakewood y quien le traía el desayuno a Candy durante la semana que ya llevaba ahí _

_Candy se encontraba sentada en la mesa solo, cuando vio el periódico que decía- terrible accidente en Chicago, fallece todos los miembro de la compañía Stanford- cuando Candy termino de leer el encabezado intento poner se en pie, pero cuando lo intento sus piernas no tuvieron fuerzas y cayó al piso desmayada _

_Luego de unos minutos Candy reacciono y volvió en sí, estando en su habitación _

_Señorita ¿se encuentra bien? – dijo la mucama parada a lado de la cama de Candy _

_Eh… sí, estoy bien pero que me paso- dijo Candy todavía algo desorientada _

_No lo sé señorita solo la encontré desmayada en el comedor- dijo la mucama _

_En ese momento Candy recordó todo y dijo – Terry, Terry nooo- y comenzó a llorar _

_Señorita, se siente bien, quiere que le traiga algo – dijo la mucama quien no sabía qué hacer _

_Este no… por favor déjeme sola – dijo Candy sin poder poner claros sus sentimientos_

_Como usted desee, solo que tengo que llamar al señor Williams- dijo la mucama siguiendo las órdenes de Albert cuando Candy llego a la mansión _

_A Albert, este no por favor no lo llame estoy bien – dijo Candy sabiendo o que Albert se preocuparía mucho _

_Es que el señor dijo que si le pasaba algo de inmediato se le fuera avisado- dijo la mucama_

_Sí, pero estoy bien, no hay nada que temer, por favor no le avise y déjeme sola – dijo Candy quien ya no aguantaba más para dejar salir sus sentimientos _

_En seguida salió la mucama de la habitación Candy tomo su almohada y se puso a llorar dejando salir todo el sentimiento que le causaba saber que Terry estaba muerto_

_No Terry, no puede ser , tú no te puedes haber marchado de esta manera, no es justo, la vida no puede ser así, yo se que tu y yo ya no teníamos futuro alguno, pero no es posible que ya no podrás ver a tu hijo crecer, Terry yo hubiera preferido jamás volverte a ver pero saber que estabas vivo y bien, siguiendo tu camino y lo más doloroso es que ni siquiera podre ir a darte un último adiós, sé que no será posible, ahora a Susana es a quien le corresponde despedirte como lo mereces, pero te prometo Terry que siempre te llevare en mi corazón eres parte trascendental de mi vida y junto a Anthony te llevas lo mejor de mí, te amo _

_Después de eso Candy salió de la mansión y se refugió gran parte de la tarde en el jardín de rosas de Anthony, corto unas cuantas y luego las arrojo al lago en señal de despedida de Terry _

_Terry lo nuestro nunca pudo ser, fue siempre imposible, primero Londres, luego NY, la nieve, Susana, tu hijo, nuestra despedida hace una semana y ahora tú te has ido al cielo y yo estoy aquí sin ti, como siempre ha sido- decía Candy mientras desojaba una dulce Candy y varias lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla_

_Después de eso Candy decidió que pasaría una temporada más en la mansión, seguro Albert no se molestaría y la verdad no tenía ganas de regresar a Chicago, a aquella donde lo vio por última vez _

_Terry perdóname por haberme portado tan egoísta contigo y por un momento haber querido que lo dejaras todo y solo fueras para mí- dijo Candy al cielo mientras recordaba la única noche que puedo estar junto a su amor _

Me imagino lo terrible que para mi mama fue y mas saber que ella no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera darle un último adiós, pero que paso con Albert, si no mal recuerdo aquel chico era su amigo – dijo Bella queriendo saber todo

Albert se entero ese mismo día por la noche, cuando la noticia corrió por todas la calles de Chicago, para el también fue un suceso muy triste, ya que aunque había tenido sus diferencias con aquel joven por todo lo sucedido con Candy, no pudo olvidar la amistad que un día tuvieron, pero al enterase, lo que más le preocupo es como lo iba a tomar Candy, aunque por otro lado sabia que con mi regreso a lo mejor este dolor no era tan grande y así como una vez Candy logro superar mi muerte podría superar la de el – dijo Anthony recordando todo lo relatado por Albert

Me imagino, pero de todos modos las dos muertes que Candy tuvo que vivir fueron demasiado crueles eh inesperadas, no creo que haya sido justo por todo lo que tuvo que pasar – dijo Bella poniéndose en el lugar de Candy por un momento

Yo también creo que es así es, pero debemos de aprender a vivir con eso y tu mama era una persona excepcional que siempre logro salir adelante – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa al recordar a Candy

Y como fue que mama y tu se pudieron encontrar, por favor no omitas ningún detalle ya que en lo personal, no puedo imaginar el hecho de que tu hayas llegado de la nada y así como así te hubiera abierto su corazón, eso es muy poco creíble- dijo Bella siendo muy sincera, ya que esta era parte de su personalidad y a veces no se daba cuenta que por ser tan sincera podía lastimar a las personas

Pues como lo dices, no fue nada sencillo y me costó alrededor de dos años volver a conseguir al 100 % ese amor que tu conociste, porque no creo que haya duda en lo mucho que nos amábamos, pero para eso es necesario que te relate lo que sucedió las semanas posteriores a la muerte del actor, pero quiero te relatare lo que paso con Candy y luego mi historia ya que otra vez nuestros caminos se cruzaron de forma extraña y es un poco complicado de entender- dijo Anthony aclarando incluso el mismo sus ideas

_Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la muerte de Terry, Candy se refugiaba todos los días en el jardín de rosas, pasaba casi el día entere cuidando de ella, envuelta en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, solo se quitaba de ahí para comer un poco y algunas veces dormir aunque no era fácil, ya que siempre en su mente estaba el actor y Anthony los dos amores que había perdido _

_Un día por la mañana se levanto y como de costumbre recibió el correo y periódico, en el correo como siempre había una carta de Albert que le preguntaba cómo se encontraba, pero ese día fue extraño, porque también encontró una carta de quien jamás pensó volver a tener noticias, la carta era de Susana Maslow, de inmediato la vio la leyó _

_Candy Andrew _

_Felicidades, has logrado tu objetivo, Terry jamás volverá a estar conmigo y como te imaginaras jamás volverá a ver a su hijo, porque si no lo sabías a lo mejor a mi nunca llego a amarme como yo lo ame, pero el si quería a su hijo, pero me imagino que debes de estar muy contenta al saber que ya no será nuestro, pero a mí me alegra que tampoco estará contigo, acéptalo hace mucho años lo perdiste y él me había escogido a mí, aunque en su mente siempre estabas tú y déjame decirte que tu eres la única culpable de su muerte, por que él fue quien pidió venir a presentar la obra a Chicago, de seguro por verte, así que tu eres la única culpable, aprende a vivir con eso _

_PD: espero nunca seas feliz y recuerdes esto _

_Atte. Susana Maslow _

_Cuando Candy termino de leer la carta salió corriendo de la mansión tomo un caballo y se refugió en el bosque sin decir nada, ni a donde iba _

_Continuara _

_Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado _

_Pido una disculpa por no publicar antes pero tuve semanas de exámenes y me fue imposible escribir espero me comprendan y no me abandonen prometo no dejar inconclusa ninguna historia_

_Quiero agradecer a: Lupita 1791, Dajannae 8, Magnolia A, , Guest, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo espero no decepcionarlas, así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima_

_Espero sus reviews no importa si es una crítica, comentario o sugerencias _


	11. Chapter 11 Un dia de nieve

Un día de nieve

Cuando la joven termino de escuchar esta parte de la historia no podía creer que la vida de madre había sido tan difícil y con tantos enemigos, ya que era consciente de todos los malos tratos que sus tíos los Legan le habían hecho pasar, cuando la habían adoptado siendo niña

Pero por qué esa señora se le ponía así a mama, si ella no era la culpable de que su esposo muriera, eso solo fue un accidente- dijo Bella indignada al enterarse del contenido de la carta

Así es Bella, eso solo fue un accidente, pero en el mundo hay personas que nunca maduran y por lo tanto pasan su vida culpando a los demás, de cosas o situaciones que eran irremediables – dijo Anthony quien en su momento tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Susana de frente

Pero dejando a un lado a esa señora tan fastidiosa, que paso con mama ¿cómo que tomo un caballo y se fue después de leer la carta?

Bueno la parte que continua a este relato es algo difícil para mí, pero es necesario te enteres de lo que paso, para eso debo de volver con la parte que corresponde a mi vida- dijo Anthony con seguridad y tratando de poner sus ideas en orden- había comenzado la temporada de invierno, la nieve comenzaba a tapizar todo y las temperatura comenzaba a descender, cuando yo por fin me reuní con Albert para ir a Lakewood y encontrarme con Candy

_Anthony estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer – dijo Albert que observaba la actitud nerviosa de su sobrino cuando iban de camino a la mansión de Lakewood _

_Si Albert, solo que no sé como lo tome Candy, te voy a ser sincero, tengo mucho miedo que ni siquiera me dé una oportunidad de explicarle que es lo que paso conmigo y mas por lo que paso con su amor – dijo Anthony quien a pesar de que había tenido 2 semanas para preparase y pesar que haría, tenía mucho miedo _

_Tranquilo sobrino, veras que todo saldrá bien, solo hay que darle su tiempo para comprender, debes de ser consciente que no es nada fácil aceptar todo lo que paso contigo, pero recuerda que Candy es una persona excepcional y su buen corazón la hará ver que ustedes solo fueron víctimas de la situación – dijo Albert con seguridad y mostrando apoyo a su sobrino _

_Eso espero, pondré lo mejor de mi- dijo con una sonrisa Anthony mientras veía por la ventana como comenzaba a dibujarse la entrada del hermoso portal de rosas en frente de el _

_Veo que ya identificaste este lugar- dijo Albert con una sonrisa al ver a su sobrino tan entusiasmado _

_Si, este lugar me trae hermosos recuerdos, me gustaría bajarme y recorrer todo el portal hasta la entrada, pero sé que si me ve así de sorpresa, no sé que pueda pasar – dijo Anthony con mirada triste _

_Ten paciencia Anthony, yo estoy seguro que después podrás recorrer ente mismo camino muchas veces y a lado de ella, cuando la nieve se haya ido y las dulce Candy florezcan de nuevo - dijo Albert quien estaba seguro de los sentimientos de su sobrino y también de los de Candy cuando se enterara _

_Así luego de unos minutos más de conversación, Anthony y Albert llegaron hasta la entrada de la mansión, cuando ambos hombre se encontraban parados en frente del gran portal estaban muy nerviosos aunque ninguno lo quería admitir, sin embargo no sabían a lo que se enfrentarían _

_El primero en entrar a la mansión fue Albert seguido de Anthony, pero no le gusto lo que vio, pues todos los empleados de la misma se encontraban alarmados y en movimiento _

_Pero que es lo que está pasando- dijo Albert enérgicamente al ver que había sido ignorado a la entrar _

_En ese momento una mucama que lo reconoció, se paro en frente del hecha un manojo de nervios y dijo – disculpemos señor Andrew pero…- no termino de decir al ver que al señor lo acompañaba alguien más y no sabía si era correcto hablar ahí _

_Pero qué..., puedes hablar el caballero es de mi entera confianza - dijo Albert comprendiendo la situación _

_Es que ha pasado algo grave señor – dijo la mucama comenzando a derramar lagrimas_

_¿Que paso? ¿Donde está Candy? – dijo Albert alarmado al ver la conducta de la mucama _

_Lo que pasa, es que ayer por la mañana la señorita Candy recibo una carta, se encerró en el estudio para leerla y cuando salió no hablo con nadie, solo pidió que se ensillara un caballo y salió de la mansión y desde ese momento hasta hoy no ha regresado y ya fueron empleados a buscarla pero no la han localizado – dijo la mucama entre lagrimas_

_¿Cómo que no han encontrado a Candy desde ayer- dijo Anthony entre sorprendió y molesto por la situación _

_Así es señor- dijo la mucama quien no conocía al joven pero sabía que había ido con el señor Williams merecía su respeto _

_Albert, yo no me puedo quedar así, sabiendo que Candy puede estar en peligro, por favor que se ensille un caballo para mi iré a buscarla – dijo Anthony con seguridad_

_Si Anthony esto no se puede quedar así, por favor que se ensille otro para mí y que todos en la mansión no importa que estén haciendo o cual sea sus actividades salgan en búsqueda de Candy- dijo Albert dando la orden a la mucama _

¿Cómo mama desaparecida? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué sentiste cuando te enterarse de eso? – dijo Bella sorprendida pues esa parte de la vida de su madre era un misterio

Bella son muchas preguntas, y para todas hay repuesta, pero te puedo asegurar que cuando escuche de la mucama decir que tu madre llevaba un día desaparecida fue como si la tierra me tragara en ese momento, me quería morir, me sentía impotente de no hacer nada – dijo Anthony sintiendo el mismo nudo en la garganta como aquella vez

_Ya habían pasado alrededor de una hora desde que Albert y Anthony habían salido a buscar a Candy, las temperaturas comenzaban a descender mar y la nieve comenzaba a caer_

_Anthony empezaba a perder la paciencia y Albert temía que pudiera suceder lo peor, no se perdonaría jamás haber dejado a Candy en la situación en la que estaba, si él no se hubiera quedado por negocios y hubiera viajado con ella, ahora los tres estarían muy felices_

_Albert ya buscamos por todos lo alrededores ¿Tienes idea de donde pudo haber ido? – dijo Anthony quien estaba seguro que tal vez Albert pudiera dar una pista _

_No, ya recorrimos todos los lugares a los cuales yo iba con ella – dijo Albert recordando a donde habían ido _

_En ese momento una imagen vino a la mente de Anthony y dijo- tengo una idea ven _

_A donde vamos Anthony – dijo Albert siguiendo a Anthony en su camino _

_Al lago, ese era nuestro lugar de reunión cuando nuestro amor de niños comenzaban- dijo Anthony recordando todas las veces que ahí encontró a Candy _

_Así ambos caballeros tomaron camino al lago que se encontraba un poco lejos, pero era su última esperanza _

_De repente cuando se encontraban ya muy cerca de el lago, Anthony quien iba unos metros delante de Albert rápidamente se bajo del caballo y comenzó a correr en dirección hacia el lago, Albert no entendió lo que sucedió hasta que se acerco un poco mas y pudo ver como a lo lejos a la orilla del mismo _

_Anthony llego rápidamente a donde se estaba Candy, quien al parecer estaba inconsistente y su cuerpo había perdido temperatura, el de inmediato se quito la capa que llevaba y la cubrió mientras la levanto para llevarla en brazos hasta donde se encontraba Albert, quien ya lo esperaba _

_Anthony, como esta- dijo Albert sumamente preocupado al ver el estado de su pequeña y confiando en la experiencia de su sobrino como medico_

_Mal, al parece paso toda la noche inconsciente y la nieve que desde ayer cae no ha sido de mucha ayuda, tenemos que ir al hospital de inmediato, no hay tiempo- dijo Anthony con seguridad, mostrando el carácter que como medico se había formado, aunque por dentro se sentía morir_

_Así ambos caballeros llevaron a Candy a la mansión, para de ahí trasladarse al hospital más cercano _

_Aunque durante al camino Anthony detestaba en ese momento haber estudiado medicina, pues conforme pasaba el tiempo se daba cuenta de la situación de Candy y sabia que la joven estaba entrando en un cuadro de pulmonía, de cual pocas personas lograban salir. Sin embargo prefirió no hablar y esperar hasta que llegaran al hospital _

_Candy por favor resiste, reacciona, tengo que volver a ver esos hermosos ojos verdes que desde que era joven me enamoraron – decía Anthony con palabras dulces mientras llevaba el dorso de Candy sujetándolo en el asiento trasero del auto _

_Pequeña por favor resiste – dijo Albert preocupado – Anthony dime la verdad ¿Cómo se encuentra?_

_Albert debo de ser sincero su pulso es muy débil, debemos llegar lo antes posible al hospital – dijo Anthony quien estaba al pendiente hasta del mínimo detalle de estado de Candy_

_Unos minutos después llegaron al hospital el primero en bajar fue Albert para solicitar ayuda lo antes posible, seguido del venia Anthony con Candy en brazos _

_En cuestión de segundos Candy era ingresada al hospital mientras ambos caballeros tomaban lugar en la sala de espera, orando porque nada malo sucediera_

_Albert por qué sucedió esto, que fue lo que te dijeron en la mansión – dijo Anthony quien no terminaba por atar cabos de lo sucedido _

_No lo sé, las mucamas solo me dijeron que después de leer el correo Candy salió y de ahí ya no supieron mas de ella – dijo Albert quien había interrogado a todos lo que estaban en ese momento en la mansión _

_Créeme si algo le llega a pasar a Candy, aquel que se atrevió a interrumpir su tranquilidad y causar este accidente no tendrá lugar para esconderse – dijo Anthony lleno de coraje, pues sabía que algo había detrás de todo esto _

_Eso tenlo por seguro, ya mande a averiguar toda la correspondencia que ese día recibió Candy- dijo Albert quien sospechaba de quien podría ser la carta que altero a la joven _

_Candy tiene que estar bien, no la puedo volver a perder, con ella mi vida entera, desde que recupere mi memoria es mi motivo de seguir adelante – dijo Anthony quien desde que encontró a Candy cerca del lago había mostrado una actitud fuerte durante todo el trayecto, pero en ese momento se comenzaba a quebrar _

_En ese momento Albert se abrazo a su sobrino, pues él estaba sintiendo lo mismo, tenía mucho miedo de perder a la niña a la cual desde que conoció se había dedicado a proteger como una misión de vida _

_Así transcurrieron alrededor de dos horas y nadie daba informes acerca de la salud de Candy, solo enfermeras y doctores salían y entraban. Albert y Anthony se encontraban ya desesperados _

_Ya se tardaron mucho, ¿Por qué no salen a dar noticias sobre Candy? Dijo Anthony ya desesperado _

_Tranquilo Anthony, tu mejor que nadie sabe como son estas situaciones – dijo Albert tratando de tranquilizar a su sobrino que en esos momentos se olvidaba que él era medico _

_Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo estar de este lado de la situación- dijo Anthony volviendo a poner los pies en la tierra_

Me imagino que esas debieron de ser las horas más largas de tu vida- dijo Bella quien trataba de ponerse en el lugar de Anthony, pues aunque no quería demostrarlo y se sentía traicionada por la mentira que había sido su vida, no podía evitar sentir empatía por aquella persona que había sido su padre

Así es, los minutos para mi eran horas, jamás me había sentido tan impaciente como aquella ves y lo peor es que yo no me podía engañar, sabía que Candy estaba muy mal y eso me hacía pensar lo peor- dijo Anthony recordando aquellos momentos

Y que fue lo que paso, hasta cuando tuvieron noticias de mama y que era lo que tenia – dijo Bella con mucho interés, pues comenzaba a imaginarse por donde iba la historia, pero no quería aceptarlo

_Luego de unas horas un medico salió y llamo a los familiares de Candy _

_Somos nosotros- dijeron Albert y Anthony al unisonó _

_Por favor dígame como se encuentra- dijo Albert de forma ansiosa, pues había tratado de mantener la compostura, pero cuando estuvo en frente del médico no pudo más_

_Señores, he de ser sincero, la señorita se encuentra en una situación muy delicada, presenta un cuadro de pulmonía y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, por lo cual sigue inconsciente, además la presión ha comenzado a elevarse, así como su temperatura no desciende y es su estado es muy difícil tratarla – dijo al médico de forma seria _

_¿En su estado? A que se refiere – dijo Anthony quien comprendía todo el cuadro que el médico mencionaba, pero la ultima parte le resulto difícil de entender_

_Lo que sucede que es la señora cuenta con aproximadamente tres semanas de embarazo – dijo al médico al notar que no estaban enterados de la situación _

_Ante esta declaración Albert y Anthony se quedaron por un momento sin palabras, pues nunca imaginaron que algo así estuviera sucediendo, pero el primero en romper el silencio fue Anthony _

_Doctor yo también soy médico y comprendo lo difícil de la situación, pero por favor le pido desde lo más profundo de mi ser, que los salve a ambos, se que ahora va a ser muy difícil tratar a Candy con medicamentos, pues también se tiene que ver por la vida del bebe, pero sé que si es posible, por favor haga hasta la imposible por salvarlos a ambos – dijo Anthony hablando desde el fondo de su corazón _

_Eso aremos colega, pero como usted sabe las primeras 24 horas son vitales para la paciente, le prometo que los mantendremos informados, – dijo el médico quien desde que vio la preocupación y cariño con que estos dos hombres hablaban sitio empatía por ellos _

_Anthony por favor se sincero conmigo, dime como esta Candy después de lo que nos acaba de decir el médico- dijo Albert quien todavía estaba sorprendido por la noticia recién recibida, pero confiaba con que su sobrino podía explicarle mejor las cosas_

_Albert te voy a ser sincero, todo se acaba de complicar ya que como Candy está embarazada no la pueden medicar tan fácilmente, ni mucho menos aplicarle tratamientos que sean dañinos para el bebe, a partir de ahora los médicos se deberán ir con mucho cuidado en su tratamiento y ver que ella responda a lo que se le aplique – dijo Anthony quien todavía se encontraba en shock por la noticia ya que nunca se imagino encontrarse con algo así, pero trataba de pensar de forma ética y sabia a lo que se enfrentaría, pues hace alguno años conoció un caso similar, pero por desgracia la conclusión de este fue fatal _

_Ante este comentario Albert se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, tratando de procesar todo lo que el médico había dicho al igual que lo argumentado por Anthony_

_Así pasaron alrededor de unas tres horas más cada uno de los caballeros pensaba en silencio todo lo que esta noticia podría traer como consecuencias, desde el punto de la salud de Candy hasta el punto social donde se encontraba la honorable familia Andrew. Ninguno decía nada, cada uno sabia que tenía el apoyo y compañía del otro pero se encontraba en su mundo propio _

_Anthony, creo que es hora de que decidas que vas a hacer regresar a la familia o no, porque es mi deber avisar lo sucedido con Candy y ten por seguro que por lo menos Archí y la tía abuela estarán aquí lo antes posible y debo saber qué hacer con respecto a ti - dijo Albert quien después de meditarlo mucho llego a esta conclusión , pues no quería presionar a su sobrino pero él como jefe de la familia y protector de Candy tenía que mantenerlos al tanto de su salud y de lo que le llegara a pasar _

_Anthony se tomo un tiempo y luego de unos minutos en silencio contesto- tienes razón es tiempo de que se enteren que estoy vivo, porque no pienso separarme de Candy ni un segundo, no soportaría la idea de no saber de ella _

_Está bien sobrino sabía que dirías eso, mira voy a enviar un comunicado para la familia, no quisiera irme pero es necesario, por favor quédate y mantenme informado, prometo regresar lo más rápido posible – dijo Albert quien no se quería despegar de ahí, pero sabía que Anthony cuidaría hasta con su vida de su pequeña _

_Claro Albert, con cuidado y yo te mantendré informado- dijo Anthony con seguridad _

_Así Albert salió del hospital para enviar un comunicado a George para avisar a la familia que Candy había sufrido un accidente, sin dar mayores detalles, pues era cosa que se tenía que hablar en persona _

_Mientras tanto Anthony seguía en la sala de espera rogando a dios que por favor salvara a Candy, el sería capaz de todo porque ella fuera feliz y más ahora. El se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente vio al médico que la atendió _

_Doctor, doctor- dijo Anthony llamando al galeno _

_Si, disculpe como sigue Candy – dijo Anthony lleno de preocupación cosa que no paso desapercibida para el medico _

_Señor lamento informarle que la señora se encuentra en un estado crítico, la temperatura no defiende y su presión aumenta, no quisiera decir esto, pero es como si se estuviera dejando morir – dijo al médico quien ya tenía experiencia en esos casos _

_No, eso no puede ser, por favor le pido que me permita verla aunque sea por un momento, solo un momento – dijo Anthony casi en tono de suplica _

_Pero la señora se encuentra inconsciente – dijo al medico _

_No importa, por favor permítame verla aunque sea un segundo – dijo Anthony _

_Está bien, solo será un segundo – dijo al médico al ver la desesperación de aquel joven _

_Así luego de unos minutos ya Anthony se encontraba en la habitación donde se encontraba Candy conectada a un sinfín de aparatos que registraban sus signos vitales. Al verla sintió una gran nostalgia e impotencia al no poder hacer nada por ella, al verla tan frágil. Lo primero que hizo fue acercarse darle un beso en la frente y sostener su mano mientras decida _

_Mi pequeña pecosa he vuelto, estoy aquí para cuidarte protegerte y amarte, si tú me lo permites, por favor reacciona, lucha yo se que puedes hacerlo y más ahora que tienes un motivo más que fuerte para vivir, para salir adelante, te prometo que siempre contaras con mi apoyo y que nunca mas estarás sola – dijo Anthony mientras la observaba y acariciaba su mano dejando que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla _

_En ese momento una de las enfermeras interrumpió el monologo de Anthony, diciendo que su tiempo se había terminado, pero en ese instante los aparatos a los cuales estaba conectada Candy comenzaron a sonar, primero en reaccionar fue Anthony quien de inmediato dio la orden de llamar al médico de la paciente_

_Continuara _

_Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, sé que no tengo perdón he dejado abandonada esta historia por mucho tiempo, les pido una disculpa de forma sincera, pero voy a ser sincera lo que sucede es que este semestre en la carrera fue algo difícil además ingrese a colaborar en un laboratorio lo que me quita bastante tiempo y tomo obras clases así que mi tiempo de escritura se ha reducido muchísimo les pido me tengan paciencia , no pienso abandonar ninguna historia y espero en estas vacaciones actualizar más seguido. Muchas gracias a las que han seguido la historia, prometo que tratare de no defraudarlas _

_Y les hago la cordial invitación a que si algo no les agrada me lo digan, ya que no se porque pero voy a ser sincera y siento que mi modo de escribir ha cambiado en comparación con mis otras historias _

_Bueno chicas no las aburro mas y muchas gracias a la continúan apoyando a esta historia y también a las que decidieron abandonar pues no es lo que esperaban, así como el mucho tiempo que tardo en actualizar _

_Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica, comentario o sugerencia _


	12. Chapter 12 Hechos del pasado

_Hechos del pasado _

_Varias enfermeras y médicos entraron velozmente a la habitación donde se encontraba Candy y comenzaron a hacer maniobras .mientras que Anthony fue sacado casi a la fuerza de ahí _

_Cuando Anthony llego a la sala de espera, siendo escoltado por una de las enfermeras, su impotencia y frustración de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Candy era tal que dio un fuerte golpe contra el muro, en ese momento Albert regresaba al hospital y al ver la conducta de su sobrino supo que algo no estaba bien _

_Anthony, tranquilo, ¿qué paso con Candy? – dijo Albert de forma preocupada pero tratando de guardar la compostura _

_No lo sé, pude entrar por un momento a verla, se veía tranquila, pero el médico dijo que al parecer era como si no estuviera respondiendo, que era como si se estuviera dejando morir y cuando estaba por salir ella entro en crisis, en estos momentos es cuando odio ser médico, porque todo indica que se encuentra realmente mal – dijo Anthony quien ya no pudo más y se abrazo a su tío buscando consuelo _

_No podemos pensar así Anthony, Candy es fuerte yo se que ella saldrá adelante, ya muchas veces ha demostrado salir ante la adversidad y esta no será la excepción- dijo Albert tratando de dar fuerza a su sobrino aunque por dentro estaba igual que el _

_Así transcurrieron alrededor de dos horas, ambos rubios permanecían en silencio cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, rogando por la salud de una de las personas que mas amaban, hasta que salió el médico que estaba llevando el caso de Candy _

_Doctor, por favor dígame como se encuentra Candy – dijo Albert, al ver salir al galeno _

_Señor, no voy a mentirle, su paciente se encuentra grave, hace unas horas tuvo una crisis, pero ya logramos estabilizarla, estas primeras 24 horas serán vitales para ella y para el producto – dijo el médico de forma seria y hablando con la verdad _

_Así, Albert y Anthony pasaron el resto de la noche en la espera sobre posibles informes de la salud de Candy, solo se movieron una vez de esa sala para ir por café. Durante ese tiempo Albert relataba a su sobrino mas pasajes de la vida de Candy, le conto algunas cosas sobre cómo se veían en el zoológico y como es que acabo viviendo con ella por un tiempo _

_Por la mañana ambos rubios solo habían dormitado minutos, pues estaban cansados, pero su preocupación por la salud de Candy no los dejaba pegar ni un ojo, en ese momento el medico salió y ambos rubios sin pensarlo fueron a preguntar sobre la salud de su paciente _

_La paciente al parecer tuvo una noche tranquila y muy sorprendentemente después de la crisis presentada ha respondido mejor al tratamiento, de todas maneras les mantendré informado – dijo el médico observando la cara de alegría de los rubios al saber que todavía había esperanza_

_Luego de esta buena noticia Albert y Anthony volvieron a tomar su lugar en la sala de espera, para esperar que llegara la hora de visita y poder ver a Candy. Ahí se encontraban por ratitos hablaban y por otros reinaba el silencio, hasta que de repente entro un joven de cabello castaño, quien sin percatarse entra casi corriendo a la sala y se dirige a su familiar a quien ubica desde un principio_

_Albert vine en cuanto leí tu comunicado, dime como se encuentra Candy – dijo Archí ignorando a todas las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, fijando su atención en su tío _

_Todavía se encuentra grave, hay que esperar, pero al parecer está respondiendo bien – dijo Albert para tranquilizar a su sobrino- pero dime como es que llegaste tan rápido _

_Pues en cuanto leí el comunicado le avise la tía abuela quien se encuentra muy preocupada, pero sin esperar permiso ni nada tome el primer tren para Lakewood, por que recuerda que yo soy el tercer paladín y si algo le pasa a Candy hay dos personas que no me lo perdonarían – dijo Archí mostrando su preocupación y su deber_

_Ante estas palabras Anthony se alegro y sintió orgulloso de aquel que consideraba su hermano, pero seguía en silencio sabia que todavía no debía aparecer _

_Entonces la tía abuela está al tanto – dijo Albert más que como pregunta como confirmación _

_Si y está muy preocupada , pues tu comunicado no da mucho detalles, dijo que esta semana tenía unos asuntos pendientes de la familia , pero que en cuanto se desocupara estaría aquí – dijo Archí con claridad – pero mejor explícame bien como fue, que paso, porque esta tan grave Candy, ¿Cómo es que te enteraste que había sufrido un accidente_

_Bueno Archí son muchas preguntas, pero te aseguro que para todas habrá respuesta, pero antes necesito que nos vayamos con alma, ya que hay varias cosas que debes saber – dijo Albert quien no sabía por dónde comenzar _

_Está bien, pero dime Albert ya no me tengas así- dijo Archí quien estaba preocupado y además no entendía el por qué de varios aspectos_

_En ese momento Albert tomo una gran bocanada de aire y dijo – lo primero que tienes que saber es que Anthony está vivo_

_¿COMO? ESO NO ES POSIBLE, el murió hace mucho, esto es una broma verdad – dijo Archí confundido, pues no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pues para el sería imposible y un milagro _

_No Archí, no es una broma, aquí estoy – dijo por fin Anthony levantándose de su lugar, colocándose delante de su primo _

_Al verlo Archí se quedo sin palabras, pues era él, un poco más grande al joven que él conoció, pero pues el también había cambiado, había pasado mucho tiempo _

_¿Anthony? No sabes, gusto volver a verte – dijo Archí quien de inmediato abrazo a su primo con los ojos casi cristalizados _

_Archí, mi primo elegante, no sabes cómo te eh extrañado todo este tiempo- dijo Anthony mientras abrazada a su primo de forma fraternal- lamento mucho de lo que sucedió con Stear _

_El hubiera estado muy feliz de volverte a ver- dijo Archí quien en ese momento recordó a su hermano- pero dime cómo es posible que estés aquí, ¿qué paso? _

_En ese momento Albert y Anthony comenzaron a relatar toda la historia desde que Anthony fue dado por muerto, hasta el instante en el que por desgracia encontraron a Candy en la mansión de Lakewood, así como el hecho del diagnostico que el médico les había dicho _

_Entonces el hijo de Candy, es de ese canalla – dijo Archí sumamente molesto recordando toda la historia de su gatita con el actor _

_Archí por favor no hables así – dijo Albert reprendiendo a su sobrino _

_Pero Albert, no me digas que a ti ya se te olvido todo lo que ese hizo sufrir a Candy, o ya no recuerdas el día que la fui a recoger a la estación, que después se desmayo justo en tus brazos – dijo Archí recordando aquella escena, pues para el ese día fue horrible _

_Claro que lo recuerdo, pero en este momento lo único que me interesa es la salud de Candy y de su hijo, pues para ella cuando se entere será muy importante- dijo Albert dejando las cosas claras_

_En eso estoy de acuerdo – dijo Archí _

_Si, ahora lo más importante es la salud y bienestar de Candy – dijo Anthony, quien sería capaz de todo por ella_

_Así los caballeros siguieron platicando por varias horas más, Archí y Anthony se ponían al tanto de lo que fue sus vidas, ambos a pesar del momento que estaban pasando, se encontraban sumamente felices de volverse a encontrar era como si hubieran recuperado a un hermano, Albert también estaba feliz de este momento pues él fue testigo de lo que significo la muerte de Stear para Archí. La conversación se extendió hasta que el médico que atendía a Candy salió interrumpiendo a los caballeros _

_Familiares de la señora Candy – dijo el medico _

_Somos nosotros- contestaron los tres caballeros al unisonó _

_Por favor dígame como sigue ella- dijo Albert adelantándose a sus sobrinos _

_Les traigo buenas noticias, la señora paso bien la noche y ha comenzado a reaccionar, cuando despertó no sabía por qué se encontraba en el hospital , así que le dijimos que sus familiares la habían traído y ahora pregunta por alguien llamado Albert – dijo al médico quien después de dar una revisión a Candy había salido por sus familiares _

_Soy yo, puedo pasar a verla – dijo Albert quien estaba desesperado por ver a su pequeña _

_Si, por favor trate de tranquilizar a la paciente , por que se encuentra un poco desorientada , no recuerda muy bien que fue lo que sucedió – dijo al médico dando la indicación a Albert _

_Nosotros también podemos pasar – dijeron Anthony y Archí al mismo tiempo _

_Sí, pero solo en el horario de visitas – dijo el galeno quien después de revisar a Candy se dio cuenta que estaba en condiciones de recibir visitas_

_Chicos, creo que lo mejor es que primero entre yo y le hable a Candy con la verdad ya no que no será sencillo decirle su estado, así como el hecho del accidente, además tengo que decirle que estás vivo Anthony, lo mejor es que me esperen afuera y en el momento indicado entren – dijo Albert quien ya tenía en su mente formulado un plan _

_Está bien Albert, esperaremos- dijo Anthony resignado, ya que aunque no le gustara la idea sabía que era lo mejor _

_Estoy de acuerdo, creo que Candy también se sorprenderá de saber que estoy aquí – dijo Archí quien había dejado todo por ir a ver a Candy – esperare con Anthony afuera _

_Así luego de unos minutos Albert por fin ingreso a la habitación donde se encontraba Candy sentada en la cama_

_Hola pequeña, como te encuentras- dijo Albert con una sonrisa amistosa_

_Albert, que bueno que estas aquí, haber si ahora si me explican que fue lo que paso conmigo, pues el médico solo me dice que sufrí un accidente y que ahora debo de cuidarme mucho mas , pero la verdad no extiendo nada – dijo Candy quien desde que despertó tenía una y mil preguntas de por qué estaba en un hospital _

_Ante estas preguntas y aunque Albert lo esperaba era algo complicado empezar – bueno Candy antes de decirte que fue lo que realmente paso, tengo que decirte que hay dos verdades que tienes que saber, tal vez sean complicadas y van a cambiar tu vida, tal vez para bien o no lo se_

_De que hablas Albert, como que algo que cambiara mi vida – dijo Candy quien no entendía _

_Bueno primero, tú respóndeme unas preguntas, para ir aclarando que fue lo que paso – dijo Albert quien también tenía sus preguntas para ella _

_Claro, que quieres saber- dijo Candy un poco sorprendida y preocupada, pues conocía tan bien a Albert que sabe que cuando comenzaba a preguntar de esa forma, es porque había algo muy importante detrás de todo eso _

_¿Dime que es lo último que recuerdas? – dijo Albert con seguridad _

_Ante estas palabras, Candy tuvo una serie de recuerdos que llegaron en serie a su mente y una lágrima rodo por su mejilla_

_Pero que pasa Candy, porque lloras – dijo Albert preocupado _

_Porque ahora que lo pienso, lo último que recuerdo es una carta que Susana me envió acusándome y diciendo que yo era la principal culpable de la muerte de Terry y sobre todo porque su hijo ahora crecería sin padre, y la verdad esta ultima parte es lo que más me dolió, porque yo sería incapaz de quitarle el padre a un niño, yo sé lo que es vivir sin él, lo terrible que se siente ser rechazado y humillado , por no tener y venir de una familia solida, ya que lo niños a los que les falta algunos de sus padres son mal vistos, por nuestra sociedad y recuerdo que me sentía tan mal que salí , tome un caballo y me fui y de ahí no recuerdo – dijo Candy entre lagrimas_

_Ya veo, pero tú no eres culpable de nada – dijo Albert tomando su mano tratando de reconfortarla_

_Lo sé, pero hasta cierto punto su carta si tenía mucho de verdad, yo desde un principio tuve que haber dejado las cosas claras entre nosotros, el era un hombre casado, nuestro amor siempre fue imposible, nada nos unía- dijo Candy hablando con resignación y estando consciente de las cosas – pero ahora si dime qué fue lo que me paso _

_Está bien, pero te lo tengo que decir por partes, ya que no sé como lo vayas a tomar – dijo Albert preocupado, pues no sabía cómo empezar_

_Está bien Albert, confió en ti, dímelo como consideres mejor – dijo Candy con una sonrisa para infundir confianza_

_Pues mira, lo primero que tienes que saber, es que cuando te trajimos al hospital, te hicieron todos los estudios necesarios, porque ni nosotros sabíamos que te había pasado – dijo Albert haciendo una pausa_

_¿Nosotros? – pregunto Candy _

_Sí, pero esa es parte de la segunda parte de la respuesta, tienes que esperar – dijo Albert quien ya en su mente tenía planeado como se lo iba a decir _

_Está bien, pero entonces que fue lo que tenia o me paso- pregunto Candy _

_Albert tomo una bocanada de aire y dijo – habías sufrido un accidente, todo apunta a que te caíste del caballo y te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, estuviste muy grave, por eso te encontramos inconsciente cerca del lago, pero también los doctores descubrieron, que estas esperando un hijo _

_¿COMO? Estoy esperando un hijo de Terry – dijo Candy entre lágrimas _

_Así es Candy- dijo Albert quien no sabía cómo reaccionas _

_Después de escuchar esto, Candy comenzó a llorar mucho mas, reacción que Albert no comprendió del todo _

_Pero por que llorar Candy, todo va a estar bien – dijo Albert pensado en que Candy se preocupaba de lo que iba a pasar entonces_

_No Albert, no lloro por eso, lo que pasa, es que ahora que lo pienso por tonta estuve a punto de perder la vida de mi hijo, eso sería algo que jamás me hubiera perdonado, y muchas gracias Albert, si siempre te debí todo lo que soy en la actualidad, ahora te debo mi vida y la de mi hijo y eso será algo que nunca tendré con que pagarte – dijo Candy entre sollozos y abrazándose fuertemente a quien además de su amigo era su protector_

_Candy, pequeña lamento tener que decirte esto, pero esta vez no fui yo quien te salvo, ese crédito le pertenece a otra persona – dijo Albert quien no le iba a quitar su valor a Anthony _

_¿Entonces quien fue? –pregunto Candy _

_Para responderte es pregunta antes necesito que me contestes algo- dijo Albert quien necesitaba saber que terreno estaba pisando _

_Claro, dime que es lo que quieres saber – dijo Candy quien no sabía por qué Albert daba tanta vuelta para decir quién era la persona a la que le debía todo _

_Dime, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Anthony? – dijo Albert de una vez_

_¿Anthony? pero el está muerto- dijo Candy quien no comprendía por qué la pregunta _

_Por favor Candy responde mi pregunta. Dijo Albert sin dar más aclaraciones_

_Está bien, Anthony para mi es la persona más maravillosa que nunca jamás haya conocido, era simplemente perfecto, un ser noble, está dispuesto a seguir sus ideales, no le importaba tener que seguir las reglas absurdas de la sociedad, te soy sincera a pesar de todo siempre lo eh amado, cuando Terry me ayudo a superarlo, no me hizo olvidarlo, simplemente lo guarde en un lugar de mi corazón, pero siempre ha estado presente en cada momento de mi vida, simplemente cada año mi cumpleaños es gracias a él, estoy segura que si el viviera tal vez mi vida hubiera sido más sencilla y tal vez este pequeño que estoy esperando seria de el – dijo Candy nostálgicamente al recordar a esta persona _

_Ya veo – dijo Albert quien se había quedado sin palabras _

_Pero ahora si Albert dime quien fue la persona que me salvo – dijo Candy ya un poco impaciente _

_Fui yo – dijo Anthony entrando a la habitación con todo su porte y elegancia que lo distinguía _

_NO, esto no puede ser cierto, ¿Anthony? – dijo Candy entre lagrimas estando en shock_

_Continuara _

_Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado y si no es así me lo pueden decir _

_Quiero agradecer desde el fondo de mi corazón a: Magnolia A__, Meiling 55, , Flor, Verito, así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima, muchas gracias chicas, les agradezco que no me hayan abandonado y que tengan la paciencia del mundo, ya que ni siquiera yo sé si podría esperar tanto _

_Bueno me despido espero sigan conmigo _

_Espero sus reviews ya sabes que no imposta si es una crítica comentarios o sugerencia son bienvenidos _


	13. Chapter 13 Reencuentro del amor

_Reencontrar un amor _

_Durante unos segundo Candy permaneció en silencio, pues no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era algo imposible, en ese momento su mirada se cristalizo y comenzó a llorar_

_Pero no llores Candy, recuerda que eres mucho más linda cuando ries, que cuando lloras – dijo Anthony con una dulce sonrisa mientras la observaba _

_Al escuchar esta palabras se formo un nudo en la garganta de Candy y a penas con una suave voz dijo- Anthony, estas aquí vivo- en ese momento Anthony se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente. Mientras ella correspondía a esta acción, así permanecieron por unos minutos hasta respirando el aroma que provenía del otro, ninguno de los podía creer que después de tanto tiempo se volverían a encontrar _

_Poco a poco Candy fue desasiendo ese abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos dijo – pero… ¿Cómo es posible? Tu moriste, todos en la familia estuvieron ahí, ¿Dónde estuviste tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no estabas con nosotros? ¿Porque me abandonaste? Prometiste que no me dejarías sola, que la soledad no nos vencería, ¿pero, por que te fuiste? Te extrañe demasiado – decía Candy sumamente sorprendida, sintiendo una mezcla extraña de sentimientos desde la alegría hasta el coraje sin poder poner sus ideas claras en la cabeza_

_Candy, son muchas preguntas y para todas hay una repuesta, pero antes que nada, perdóname nunca quise dejarte sola, siempre fuste mi vida, pero ambos fuimos víctimas en esta historia- dijo Anthony sintiendo un gran dolor un su corazón, pues le había fallado, la había dejado sola, aunque no hubiera sido por voluntad propia _

_Tranquila pequeña, como Anthony dice ambos fueron víctimas en esta historia – dijo Albert al ver la reacción de Candy y el dolor que le estaba causando a su sobrino _

_Así que tú también lo sabías – dijo Candy sorprendida y en un principio sintiéndose traicionada _

_No, lo supe hace unas semanas, cuando Anthony me encontró, pero te debo confesar que para él su único interés siempre has sido tú – dijo Albert tratando de poner las cosas claras_

_¿Cómo? No entiendo – dijo ella ya un poco más calmada_

_Es una larga historia, que prometo te contare con lujo de detalle, pero en otra ocasión, no creo que este sea el momento, solo te puedo decir, que durante mucho años perdí la memoria y ni yo sabía quién era – dijo Anthony con una mirada nostálgica, pues aunque su vida en ese tiempo no fue mala, le dolía saber que perdió esos años de poder estar con ella_

_Al oír esto Candy se entristeció y recordando lo difícil que fue para Albert haber perdido la memoria, se imaginaba lo que Anthony vivió y dijo – lo lamento mucho, nunca me imagine eso, perdóname, por haberte reclamado, pero tu partida me dolió muchísimo y verte aquí me hizo, pensar que todo había sido un engaño _

_No tengo nada que perdonarte en normal, ya que no es común que alguien que supuestamente estaba muerto venga como si nada y te diga, aquí estoy, y no fue un engaño, fue una mentira, pero ya habrá tiempo de hablar de eso, ahora lo más importante eres tú, que te recuperes, tienes que ser muy fuerte – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa tratando de dar confianza a Candy _

_Ante estas palabras, Candy reflexiono rápidamente lo sucedido y su nuevo estado y nuevamente varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos_

_Pero, por que llorar Candy – dijo Anthony mientras con el dorso de su mano, limpiaba esas lagrimas_

_Porque….ahora que lo pienso, te debo mi vida y la de mi pequeño y eso es algo que jamás tendré con que pagarte, lo que has hecho por mí no tiene palabras –dijo Candy con un nudo en la garata_

_No Candy, no me debes nada yo solo hice lo que cualquier persona hubiera hecho, aunque me alegra saber que te pudimos salvar y ahora está aquí con nosotros – dijo Anthony sinceramente con una sonrisa, dejando escapar una lagrima al recordar el dolor que había sentido al sentir que la podía perder _

_De todas maneras muchas gracias – dijo Candy con una sonrisa todavía sin poder creer que en frente de ella se encontraba una persona a la cual amo y sintió perdida por muchos años_

_En ese momento una enfermera ingreso diciendo que la hora de visitas había terminado y que era hora de dejar a la paciente descansar_

_Bueno pequeña nos tenemos que retirar, pero estamos al pendiente de ti – dijo Albert siendo el primero en salir y dejando a los rubios solos un momento _

_Candy, te prometo que nunca más volverás a estar sola, jamás me iré de nuevo – dijo Anthony mientras deja un beso en mano de ella en señal de despedida _

_Anthony, gracias, ahora sé que si eras realmente tu al que escuchaba que me llamaba cuando estaba inconsciente, por favor no me dejes otra vez – dijo ella con una sonrisa _

_Nunca más – dijo el antes de salir de la habitación _

_Cuando por fin se encontró Candy sola en su habitación, comenzó a pensar en todo lo sucedió y en todas las noticias y emociones que había vivido ese día, también comenzó a recordar cómo había vivido esas ultimas semanas_

_Ahora que voy a hacer, Terry vamos a tener un hijo, pero tú no vas a estar aquí, para verlo , para cuidarlo, te has ido, pero que tonta soy, si aunque estuvieras aquí, no podrías estar conmigo, ya tenias un compromiso con Susana y además estaba tu pequeño, yo no podía ser tan egoísta y pedirte que estuvieras a mi lado, pero entonces también habría sido egotista con mi hijo al negarle un padre, pero es que lo nuestro nunca pudo ser, siempre hubo un obstáculo que nos impedía estar juntos, ¿habrá sido mejor así?, ¿Cómo puedo pensar esto? Nunca es bueno que muera alguien; Pero es que si no hubiera sido así, hubiéramos causado mucho dolor, pero te prometo que amare y quedre a este pequeño con mi vida misma. Y ahora Anthony te vuelvo a encontrar, jamás te deje de amar, te recordaba en cada momento importante de mi vida, siempre estuviste presente, ¿Por qué no nos reencontramos antes? Todo hubiera sido muy diferente, ahora ya aunque yo desee rehacer mi vida y buscar mi felicidad, que yo se que a tu lado lo lograría y sería sumamente dichosa, no va a poder ser, por que ahora estoy esperando un hijo de otra persona, y sería muy egoísta de mi parte forzarte a que te quedaras conmigo, cuando tu a lo mejor puedes encontrar a alguien que te ame y esté libre de compromisos, que con tu forma de ser y personalidad será sencillo – pensaba Candy en la soledad de su habitación mientras unas cuantas lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla _

_Por otro lado en la sala de espera Anthony estaba muy feliz de que nuevamente tenía una oportunidad para poder estar con ella y esta vez haría hasta lo imposible, para que ese sueño se hiciera realidad. Archi por su parte también se encontraba muy contento y estaba seguro que su primo lograría su cometido, pues Candy merecía ser feliz y junto a él era garantizado. Sin embargo a Albert le preocupaba la llegada de la tía abuela y cuando se enterara iba a poner el grito en el cielo _

_En qué piensas Albert – dijo Anthony al notar que su tío se encontraba como en su mundo desde hace un rato _

_Eh…en nada, estaba pensando en la salud de Candy y que complicaciones pueda traer esto – dijo Albert ya que esto era algo que también le preocupaba _

_Esperemos que todo salga bien, aunque el haber estado expuesta a la intemperie y más cuando nevaba, puede traer ciertas complicaciones también el hecho de que presento temperatura muy alta, puede afectar al bebe, pero tenemos que esperar a ver cómo reacciona y ver que arrojan los análisis- dijo Anthony quien era consciente de la situación _

_Hay que ser positivos y pensar que Candy saldrá adelante esta situación, ella siempre ha demostrado que es fuerte y más ahora que tiene dos razones porque vivir- dijo Archí con una sonrisa_

_¿Dos razones?- dijo Anthony sin entender _

_Claro, una es el pequeño que espera y otra por que tus estas aquí – dijo Archí seguro de las ideas de su primo _

_No lo sé, tal vez, ella no me acepte y todavía este muy presente el recuerdo de su amado – dijo Anthony con cierta tristeza ya que se tenía que ser sincero con el mismo y aceptar que ahora a él le correspondía luchar contra un recuerdo _

_Pero no me digas que no vas a luchar con ella – dijo Archí con cierto desafío _

_Eso sí, siempre luchare por ella- dijo Anthony con una sonrisa en los labios _

_Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de que decidamos quien va a cuidar a Candy por la noche es necesario que los tres estemos descansados para cualquier imprevisto que salga, que les parece si nos vamos turnando, yo me propongo para quedarme hoy, en lo que ustedes se acaban de poner al tanto de lo que fue sus vidas- dijo Albert con seguridad _

_Está bien Albert, te aprovechas porque eres el patriarca – dijo Archí con cierta burla_

_Como tú digas Albert, pero yo mañana temprano vengo a remplazarte – dijo Anthony quien no estaba muy convencido de irse, pero acepto _

_Así los dos jóvenes Andrew salieron del hospital con dirección a la mansión de Lakewood, donde fueron atendidos como era costumbre mientras que Albert se quedo al cuidado de su pequeña, quien para él era una de las personas más importantes en su vida _

_Ya en la mansión Anthony respondía todo el interrogatorio que Archí le hacía con respecto a su vida lejos del Andrew, hasta que llego el turno del rubio para preguntar_

_Y Archí, te puedo pedir un favor – dijo Anthony quien se debatía si ir directo al grano o indagar primero _

_Claro, el que quieras- dijo Archí con seguridad aunque presentía de que quería hablar Anthony – ya se quieres saber de la vida de Candy con el actor _

_¿Cómo lo sabías? – dijo Anthony un poco sorprendido _

_Pues porque aunque hayas desaparecido muchos años te conozco como si fueras mi hermano – dijo Archí recordando en ese momento a Stear _

_Está bien, si es de ellos de lo que quiero saber, ya Albert me conto algo, pero sé que él no tiene toda la historia como tal – dijo Anthony ya más seguro _

_En ese momento Archí comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedió desde su supuesta muerte, hasta el día en que el fue a recoger a Candy a la estación de trenes, por el truene con Terry y el accidente de la actriz, la noticia de la boda y del nacimiento de su hijo _

_Me imagino que eso lastimo mucho a Candy – dijo Anthony con tristeza, pensando en todo lo que había tenido que pasar ella _

_Si, fue una temporada muy cruel, pero la historia de ellos nuca se hizo, para que estuvieran juntos – dijo Archí, quien nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el amor de Candy hacia el actor _

_Luego de unas horas más de charla ambos jóvenes fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios._

_Así transcurrieron cuatros días, en el que los tres caballeros se turnaban para cuidar de Candy por la noche y durante el día estar con ella, durante estos días, Anthony y ella, poco a poco se iban reconociendo nuevamente, viendo que a pesar de que ambos habían crecido y caminado por diversos rumbos, su esencia seguí siendo la misma de los dos jóvenes que se enamoraron teniendo 12 y 14 años respectivamente. Albert estaba asombrado de la química y complicidad que había entre ellos, pues nunca los vio de jóvenes y ahora que lo observaba era algo increíble, a lo cual Archí se acostumbro muchos años atrás_

_Esa mañana Archí y Albert se alistaban para ir al hospital y reemplazar a Anthony a quien le toco quedarse con Candy esa noche, cuando de repente alguien llamo a la puerta _

_Tía abuela – dijeron ambos sorprendidos al unisonó _

_Hola Williams, creo que esa no es forma de recibirme – dijo la tía abuela al notar la sorpresa de sus sobrinos _

_Lo siento tía abuela, pero no dijo usted, que vendría hasta dentro de una semana – dijo Albert quien todavía no sabía como manera el asunto de Candy y el regreso de Anthony _

_Es que me preocupa la salud de Candy y vine a ver, porque tu comunicado no era muy claro – dijo la tía abuela, entre reproche y preocupación _

_Lo lamento tía, pero la verdad no disponía de mucho tiempo para poder ser muy explicito respecto a lo sucedió con Candy – dijo Albert quien se encontraba nervioso de la presencia de ella_

_Pero haber dime que es lo que realmente paso con ella, porque no entiendo nada – dijo la tía abuela quien comenzaba a desesperarse _

_Está bien, pero también hay un asunto que tengo que hablar con usted antes que yo le diga que es lo que paso con Candy – dijo Albert con determinación y comenzando a poner claras sus ideas_

_Williams me asustas cuando hablas así, dime de qué quieres hablar- dijo la tía abuela quien no entendía la actitud de su sobrino _

_De…., pero lo hare en privado, Archí te puedes adelantar tu al hospital y decirle a El que me espere haya, yo llegare con la tía abuela – dijo Albert ya que sabía que Anthony ya los estaría esperando, pero antes necesitaba poner en claro varias cosas con la tía abuela _

_Claro Albert, haya te esperamos, quieres que le avise lo sucedido- dijo Archí tratando de que Albert entendiera la clave_

_Si, avísale diré que yo hablare primero y ahí nos vemos, pero que lo más importante en este momento es Candy – dijo Albert con la seguridad de que Archí entendería de que se trataba _

_Está bien – dijo Archí, saliendo de la mansión _

_Y bien Williams, dime que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo tan misteriosamente – dijo la tía abuela un podo desesperada con el misterio de su sobrino _

_Bueno tía, ya que estamos solos, quiero que me diga la verdad acerca de la vera de la muerte de Anthony – dijo Albert quien no inmediatamente le iba a decir lo que sabia _

_¿A qué te refieres Williams? – dijo la tía abuela de forma nerviosa _

_No lo sé, solo quiero la verdad – dijo Albert determinadamente, con todo el porte que distinguía al poder _

_Está bien, no se por qué, pero creo que ya sabes la verdad y esta vez ya no mentiré, pero antes que nada sábete que todo lo hice por cuidar el honor de los Andrew- dijo la tía abuela, comenzando con toda la verdad, hasta el momento en que Anthony desapareció en el hospital y ella junto a la señora Leagan acordaron darlo por muerto _

_Pero tía abuela, como es posible, que hiciera eso con su sobrino – dijo Albert con una mezcla de sentimientos, entre sorpresa, frustración y coraje _

_Williams, entiende fue por cuidar el honor de los Andrew, además cuando el desapareció yo contrate detectives para que lo localizaran, por años lo busque alrededor del mundo, es por ello que también te pedí que mandaras a los chicos a Londres, porque era posible que lo encontraran y no entendieran , pero parecía que se lo hacía tragado la tierra- dijo la tía abuela , quien sentía que todo lo que había hecho estaba justificado _

_Y dígame que hubiera hecho si, el aparecía así como si nada – dijo Albert con cierto sarcasmo _

_Hubiera tenido que dar una explicación y decir que todo fue por el bien de la familia – dijo la tía abuela segura de sus acciones _

_Por lo que veo tía usted no cambiara – dijo Albert algo decepcionado _

_Es que tu no entiendes lo que significa el honor familiar- dijo la tía abuela – pero ahora yo ya te conteste con la verdad, es hora de que tú me digas, como descubriste la verdad_

_En ese momento Albert le conto a la tía abuela que fue Anthony quien lo contacto y por qué había ido a Lakewood así como parte de la historia de el _

_Ya veo y me imagino que la visita de Anthony tuvo que ver con el accidente de Candy – dijo la tía abuela pensando que esa niña nada mas le daba problemas a la familia _

_No es así, cuando llegamos Anthony fue quien la encontró y salvo la vida – dijo Albert un poco molesto, ya que sospechaba que pensaba la tía abuela _

_Entonces porque fue el accidente de ella – dijo la tal abuela sin comprender _

_Tía es hora de que nos vayamos al hospital que le parece si en el camino le digo que fue lo que paso con claridad- dijo Albert quien ya sabía que se tenía que ir y si se esperaba perdería mucho el tiempo _

_Está bien- dijo la tía abuela _

_Durante el trayecto Albert conto lo sucedido, desde que Anthony y el llegaron a la mansión, también puso a la tía abuela al tanto de que Anthony no se encontraba en muy buena disposición para regresar a la familia y sobre todo se encontraba decepcionado de ella, pero cuando llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba Candy, Albert detuvo a la tía abuela antes de entrar _

_Tía tengo algo importante que decirle- dijo Albert quien no sabía cómo empezar _

_Ahora que Albert, créeme que todo lo que me has dicho hoy ya me tiene hasta mareada – dijo la tía abuela quien ya había tenido muchas sorpresas por ese día _

_En el hospital luego del accidente nos enteramos que Candy, está embarazada – dijo Albert yendo directo al punto _

_Ante esta declaración la tía abuela se quedo sin palabras unos segundos, pero cuando reacciono de repente entro a la habitación sin siquiera tocar ni decir nada y se quedo mirando a Candy directamente a los ojos con una expresión de ira, sin importar que hay estuviera Archí y Anthony _

_Tía abuela – dijeron los tres jóvenes al unisonó _

_Candy White Andrew, eres una desconsiderada, como te atreves a hacerle esto a la familia, ya durante mucho años has traído problemas a los Andrew, yo no sé como a Williams se atrevió a adoptarte que gran error , yo que pensé que ya comenzabas a tomar el papel de un miembro de esta familia, que empezabas a comportarte como una dama y sales con esto, no es posible, te imaginas donde va a quedar el honor de los Andrew, además ahora quién crees tú se va a querer casar contigo y sobre todo cargar con un hijo que quien sabe de quién sea- decía la tía abuela llena de coraje y decepción haciendo derramar lagrimas de los ojos de joven hasta que fue bruscamente interrumpida por alguien_

_Tía abuela, no le permito le hable así a Candy, ella no ha hecho nada malo, simplemente seguir sus sentimientos , ya que ella si siente y ama, cosa que yo dudo mucho de usted, a usted lo único que le interesa es el maldito honor, aunque con ese honor no ha logrado nada , más que fregarle la vida a las personas que supuestamente ama y si su mayor preocupación es que ahora nadie se va a querer casar con Candy, no se preocupe que yo estaría más que encantado , que una mujer como ella me diera esa maravillosa oportunidad – dijo Anthony poniéndose de pie y enfrentando a la tía abuela cara a cara _

_Anthony….- dijo Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas _

_Continuara _

_Hola chicas aquí les dijo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado y sin es así me lo pueden decir _

_Antes que nada quiero agradecer a: Magnolia A, Flor, María 1972, Verito, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Meiling 55 así como a todas aquellas que leen de forma anónima muchas gracias _

_Espero sus reviews no importa si es una crítica comentario o sugerencia _


	14. Chapter 14 principio de una historia

_Principio de una historia _

_Ante las palabras del rubio todos los presentes en la habitación se quedaron en silencio, Archí estaba orgulloso de su primo y sabia que esa era exactamente lo que el rubio hubiera hecho si siempre hubiese estado con ellos, ser capaz de enfrentar a medio mundo por el bienestar de ella. Albert se encontraba sorprendió, ya muchas veces había oído de la valentía y agallas de su sobrino en su juventud, pero nunca se imagino verlo con sus propios ojos, la tía abuela tenia sentimientos encontrados, pues por un lado se encontraba feliz de volver a ver a su sobrino , por otro sumamente molesta con lo que había hecho Candy y el estado en el que actualmente se encontraba, sin embargo veía que aquel jovencito de 15 años seguía siendo el mismo hombre ahora, con valentía y capaz de enfrentarse a ella por esa chiquilla, como cuando eran apenas unos niños, por ultimo Candy se sentía muy mal por las palabras y reproches de la tía abuela y sentía que todos ellos eran verdad, pero al escuchar a Anthony su corazón se lleno de gozo , ya que pudo ver que sus sentimientos se encontraban intactos por parte de él , pero ahora que iba a ser ella, como aceptarlo en su vida y obligarlo a ver a un pequeño que ni era de él, eso sería muy egoísta de su parte _

_Anthony como te atreves a hablarme así, que no recuerdas quien soy y a qué familia perteneces – dijo la tía abuela muy molesta y queriendo marcar autoridad_

_Tía le hablo así , por qué es lo menos que merece y claro que recuerdo quien es usted, pero ese es un punto no lo tocare en este momento, y de la familia a la que pertenezco, pues la verdad ya no sé y la única razón por la que yo volvería a ser parte de lo honorables Andrew seria por ella, si no es por Candy te soy sincero yo ya hice muy vida y el pertenecer a tan distinguida familia no me interesa en lo mas mínimo – dijo Anthony con determinación y decidido _

_Pero Anthony cómo es posible que hables así – dijo la tía abuela indignada y molesta _

_Solo le estoy siendo sincero con mis palabras y trato de guardar la compostura, porque usted seria la menos indicada para cuestionar mis decisiones o forma de actuar y si me lo permiten me gustaría hablar con Candy en privado – dijo Anthony quien se encontraba sintiendo una revolución es su corazón, pues a pesar de la frialdad que mostraba ante la tía abuela y recordando que por ella se había escapado, no podía evitar recordar algunos de los buenos momentos con ella y el cariño que sintió por ella, pero odiaba muchas de sus formas para proceder ante algunas circunstancias _

_Claro sobrino, nosotros nos retiramos- dijo Albert adelantándose a que la tía abuela pudiera protestar y sacando a ella y a Archí quien entendió las palabras de su tío dejaron solos a los rubios _

_Cuando por fin se encontraron solos, ninguno de los dos sabia como empezar a hablar después de lo sucedió, Candy todavía tenía lagrimas en los ojos y Anthony sentía todo el coraje que representaba haber estado lejos de la familia y sobre todo de ella_

_Anthony… gracias – dijo Candy atrayendo la atención del dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro _

_Candy, pecosa no tienes nada que agradecer, solo hice lo que era debido – dijo el acercándose a ella y limpiando con su mano las lagrimas que rodaban por la mejilla de ella haciéndola estremecer _

_Es que pareciera que siempre te meto en problemas por mi culpa, no se siento que más bien yo soy la que no debería estar a tu lado – dijo Candy bajando la mirada_

_En ese momento Anthony levanto con delicadeza el rostro de ella y viéndola a los ojos dijo – Candy jamás vuelvas a decir algo como eso, tu jamás has sido un problema en mi vida, más bien eres la persona que le da sentido a esta _

_Pero es que ve, soy una vergüenza para la familia – dijo ella con tristeza_

_No Candy no digas eso, tu jamás serias una vergüenza, simplemente actuaste por amor – dijo Anthony acariciando su mejilla _

_Pero es que nunca pensé en las consecuencias que podría traer – dijo Candy de forma triste, aunque no se arrepentía de tener un hijo de Terry _

_A ver Candy no me digas que un pequeño es un problema – dijo Anthony tratando de que ella entrara en razón _

_No, claro que no – dijo Candy _

_Entonces, no veo por qué te debas de sentir así – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa que infundía tranquilidad _

_Anthony, por favor no me dejes – dijo ella abrazándose fuertemente a el _

_Respecto a eso quiero hablar seriamente contigo – dijo Anthony con determinación esperando que todo saliera como él lo pensaba _

_Claro, lo siento se que lo que te estoy pidiendo es imposible y egoísta de mi parte, perdóname – dijo Candy comenzando nuevamente a llorar pensando que Anthony no quería tener semejante responsabilidad _

_Candy por qué dices eso, no sé que estés pensando, pero con hablar sobre no déjate nunca, para mi seria mi mayor felicidad es por eso que te pido que me des una oportunidad y te cases conmigo – de Anthony con una sonrisa en los labios_

_Pero es que Anthony, yo no quiero obligarte a nada, ni quiero que te veas atado a mí, así como tampoco quiero que lo hagas por apoyarme, por comportarte como un caballero, tu mereces a alguien que sea libre, con la cual tú seas el primero y sus hijos sean tus hijo, yo no te merezco – dijo Candy con los ojos llorosos _

_Candy, como puedes decir eso, claro que tu eres la indicada para mí, sino me crees, piensa, en todo el tiempo que pase sin saber quién era, nunca hubo nadie más en mi vida, jamás me intereso ninguna mujer como lo hice contigo, tu siempre has sido mi verdadero y único amor aun y cuando no te recordaba y cualquier pequeño que provenga de ti, yo lo amare como mío, porque tú eres lo que más amo en la vida, además tengo otras tres razones, para pedirte que seas mi esposa – dijo Anthony con seguridad tratando de que Candy lo entendiera_

_¿Cuáles? – dijo Candy entre sollozos _

_La primera es que yo al igual que tu, se lo que se siente no tener padres ya que como sabes mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeño y mi padre siempre estuvo de viaje, casi no conviví con él, se lo que se siente la soledad de ver a otros niños con sus papas y tu verte solo, no importa que tengas amigos u otra familia, tus padres son esenciales y a mí me gustaría poder dar a ese pequeño una familia completa, con un padre y una madres, para que jamás sintiera esa soledad – dijo Anthony mientras tomaba la mano de ella_

_Candy con lagrimas en los ojos dijo – está bien Anthony, cuáles son tus otras dos razones _

_La segunda va muy ligada a la primera, ya que como se lo que significa no tener padres, también se lo crueles que pueden ser tanto los niños como los adultos, los niños siempre son capaces de burlas y malos tratos hacia uno , diciendo que uno no fue querido o cosas así por no tener padres y eso siendo pequeño duele y puede llegar a lastimas de una forma que tu y yo la hemos vivido o ya no recuerdas los tratos de parte de los Leagan hacia ti , mi pequeña y de parte de los adultos un peque sin padres siempre será justado por las acciones de los mismos, aun y cuando no sepan las verdaderas razones, por ejemplo nadie en la sociedad entendería que tu y Terry se amaron y su separación fue por un tercero, y así como a ti, a mi la sociedad no me importa en lo mas mínimo, pero no sabes cómo puedan dañar a tu pequeño y por ello que no quiero que el pase lo que tú y yo pasamos – dijo Anthony con seguridad hablando con el corazón _

_Al escuchar estoy el corazón de Candy se alegro por oír hablar así a Anthony, por el hecho de que el ya está pensando en protegerla y proteger a su pequeño, pero le dolía que las dos primeras razones no hayan tenido relación directa con ella, así que por ultimo dijo – tienes razón Anthony, yo no quiero que mi pequeño pase por todo lo que yo pase, ahora dime cual es la última razón _

_A, esa es la más importante y te la diré por partes, pero antes que nada – diciendo esto acaricio la mejilla de ella con suavidad, sintiendo como la hacía estremecer ante tal roce dijo – _

_Ves que aun te puedo tocar con un dedo de amor__  
__puedo hacerte temblar cuando escuchas mi voz__  
__no está todo perdido si quema mi fuego en tu piel__  
__cuando digo tu nombre_

_Anthony, tu siempre has estado en mi corazón y en mis recuerdos es inevitable no reaccionar ante ti – dijo Candy un poco sonrojada _

_Candy, yo se que en tu vida ya hubo otro amor, - decía él mientras tomaba su mano y limpiaba varias lagrimas que rodaban por la mejilla, hasta que volvió a hablar – pero yo estoy seguro de que _

_Sé que no todo acabo el amor sigue aquí__  
__esto no termino tu me miras así como ayer__  
__tiene tanto poder lo que siento__  
__ves que lo nuestro es eterno_

_Anthony, no te puedo meter siempre te he amado, pero en este momento es difícil para mí ser clara en mis sentimientos, ya que a él lo acabo de perder para siempre hace muy poco – dijo Candy recordando todo lo vivido con Terry y el _

_Yo lo sé y estoy convencido de eso de que también hubo otra persona a la amaste como o a lo mejor mas que a mí – decía Anthony.-pero , yo solo te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad, seré paciente y te prometo que_

_Yo te puedo amar__  
__déjate llevar_

_Además creo que es injusto que tu estés conmigo cuando de seguro debe haber muchas más mujeres completamente libres que serian mucho mejor que yo – dijo Candy entre sollozos_

_Candy ¿me amas o amaste alguna vez? – dijo Anthony tratando de que ella entendiera al punto que quería llegar _

_Si Anthony, con todo mi corazón – dijo ella convencida_

_Entonces – dijo el – por favor escúchame nunca habrá mejor mujer que tu para mi además_

_Ves que mi amor es tu amor__  
__que tu ausencia es dolor__  
__que es amargo el sabor si no estás, si te vas__  
__y no regresas nunca más_

_Anthony tu eres realmente el hombre que cualquier mujer desearía que la amara- dijo Candy todavía sintiéndose insegura de ser ella la indicada _

_No lo sé- dijo Anthony – pero yo solo te amo a ti, las demás no me interesan, además de que si tú me das, solo una oportunidad se _

_Que aun te puedo llenar__  
__con mi piel en tu piel de pasión__  
__que aun se puede salvar la ilusión__  
__para volver a respirar__  
__en tu corazón_

_Anthony, pero ya han pasado muchos años, a lo mejor yo ya no soy la que esperar, a lo mejor y te decepcionas de mi y después te arrepientas de esta decisión, yo se que ya no soportaría otra desilusión, no soportaría perderte – dijo Candy hablando con el corazón _

_Candy , pequeña , siempre tan insegura, porque no te miras y ves a la valiosa y fuerte mujer que yo desde que era una niña vi – dijo él con una sonrisa acariciando el rostro de ella – aun recuerdo el día que te conocí, estabas llorando por culpa de los Leagan, Candy desde que te conozco eres la persona más valiosa para mi, por ser dulce fuerte, capaz de ayudar a quien l necesite, sin importar que te den a cambio, capaz de actuar desinteresadamente o hasta ayudar a tu peor enemigo, simplemente única, así que _

_Ves que me acuerdo de cada detalle de ti__  
__que es mi único sueño el hacerte feliz_

_Pero Anthony lo que dices es muy hermoso y por eso te amo, sin embargo tu mereces alguien que solo te haya estado enamorada de ti, que su único mundo seas tú, yo ya tengo un triste pasado _

_Candy yo sé eso y no me importa, ya que quiero volver a reescribir la historia desde cero, quiero comenzar desde hoy- dijo Anthony tomando ambas manos de ella y juntándolas las beso diciendo – y aunque nos casemos yo te prometo que te esperare hasta el día que sientas que yo soy el único, no me importa volver a ser tu amigo, a volver a reconquistarte y me importa esperar toda mi vida ya_

_Que no importa lo que haya pasado__  
__no importa el dolor si hoy estas a mi lado__  
__Yo te puedo amar__  
__déjate llevar__  
__Ves que mi amor es tu amor__  
__que tu ausencia es dolor__  
__que es amargo el sabor si no estás, si te vas__  
__y no regresas nunca más__  
__Que aun te puedo llenar__  
__con mi piel en tu piel de pasión__  
__que aun se puede salvar la ilusión__  
__para volver a respirar en tu corazón...en tu corazón._

_Anthony, ante todo lo que me has dicho, no tengo más dudas, mi respuesta si, te amo, solo te pido me tengas un poquito de paciencia, déjame superar todo el dolor que mi relación con Terry me provoco y te prometo que algún seré digna de ser la persona que este a tu lado para toda la vida, ya que tú vales oro – dijo Candy entre lagrimas de felicidad _

_Gracias Candy me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra y te propongo algo, que te parece si por el momento solo nos casamos por el civil ante el estado, para que así este pequeño pueda llevar mi apellido, tu y yo comenzamos una nueva vida, dame la oportunidad de volverte a enamorar desde cero, como me hubiera gustado hacerlo durante todo el tiempo que estuve lejos de la familia y cuando te sientas segura de lo que sientes por mi y no haya más dudas, nos casamos por la iglesia con una boda como la que siempre soñamos – dijo Anthony quien estaba convencido de que si era necesario la esperaría toda la vida _

_Me parece bien, muchas gracias Anthony, siempre has sido, para mí el ángel de mi guarda – dijo Candy con una sonrisa, sintiéndose más segura y feliz _

_En ese momento Anthony dio un dulce u tierno beso en los labios a Candy sellando el compromiso que acababa de realizar _

_Después de esto comunicaron a los demás miembros de la familia que decisión habían tomado, la tía abuela no estuvo muy de acuerdo al principio pero no podría hacer nada, no tenía el derecho de juzgar a Anthony y el no permitiría que ella hablara mal de Candy, ya que a partir de ese día el seria un protector, compañero y amigo, hasta el día que ella decidiera que solo el seria el amor de su vida _

_Unos días después Candy abandono el hospital, con la indicación de que su embarazo era de alto riesgo, por lo cual debería llevar una vida tranquila desde ese momento, cosa que comprendieron muy bien los miembros de la familia, por lo cual luego de mes y medio Candy y Anthony se casaron en una muy emotiva pero sencilla ceremonia, la tía abuela no estaba de acuerdo , pero para Anthony y Candy fue maravillosa, pues esta era una unión de solo dos amigos, solo se dio un comunicado a la prensa avisando que dos miembros de la familia se casaban, para que no hubiera duda acerca de la unión de estos jóvenes frente a la sociedad _

Bueno Bella ahora que conoces toda la verdad acerca de unión entre tu madre y yo que decisión tomas – dijo Anthony con firmeza recordando la petición de la chica de irse con su tío Albert, a pesar de que el trataba de mostrar serenidad por dentro su corazón temía perderla

La chica no sabía que pensar era mucha la información que había recibido esa tarde, le dolían muchos de los aspectos que oyó , saber que sus dos padres habían muerto, también tenía muchas dudas sobre la relación de los que ella consideraba sus, pero ahora no se atrevía a preguntar, tampoco sabía que contestar en ese momento a Anthony, pues él había expuesto con sinceridad su corazón a ella y ahora no se atrevía a cuestionar el cariño de Candy, y sobre todo ahora no sabía cómo decirle que lo entendía lo amaba como padre después de haberle hablado de forma cruel, dudando de los verdaderos sentimientos de él , así que solo se limito a decir – Anthony, antes de contestar a tu pregunta podría habar con Albert en privado

Estas palabras terminaron de destruir el corazón del rubio, pues creía que ahora si perdería a su hija para siempre, así que dijo – claro hi… bella, iré por el

Pero cuando Anthony salió de la habitación Albert se encontraba en el pasillo, pues se imagino que en cualquier momento seria solicitado

Albert Bella quiere hablar contigo – dijo Anthony decepcionado y triste

Claro, tranquilo sobrino veras que todo saldrá bien – dijo Albert colocando su mano en el hombro de su sobrino en señal de apoyo

Por favor Albert cuídala – dijo Anthony como última respuesta

Con mi vida, pero tu tranquilo –dijo Albert con una sonrisa confiada, pues sabía que su sobrina podía llegar a ser muy terca, pero si algo tenia de Candy, ere un corazón noble

Estaré en el estudio por cualquier cosa – dijo Anthony

Cuando Anthony se despidió de Albert en el pasillo de las habitaciones, bajo hasta la parte donde se encontraba el estudio, que el tantas veces compartió con Candy, con sueños y proyectos, vio varias de las fotos que se encontraban sobre la chimenea, algunas de ellos dos sonriendo y felices, algunas de Bella, y varias de los gemelos, recordó muchas de las cosas buenas que vivió a lado de ella, el amor de su vida

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado y si no es así me lo pueden decir

Bueno como siempre yo aquí dando un rollo, pero creo que es importante, ahora sí , hasta aquí llega la primera parte de la historia, la que yo ya tenía planeada desde que la inicie, pero como varias me han dicho que quieren saber que mas paso después de la primer boda, la voy a alargar un poquito bueno un muchito y ahora la historia contara con tres partes y como ya estoy viendo que rumbo tomara a la historia, así que les hago una pregunta ; (como molesto con mis preguntas; pero es que ustedes son tan importantes para mí que creo debo tomarles parecer) **¿Qué prefieren un final feliz o un final triste y conmovedor ( Anthony muere)?**no les puedo dar más información porque ya no tendrá chiste, pero tienen tiempo para decidir

Por último quiero agradecer a: Meiling55, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Verito, Magnolia A y Guest, muchas gracias por su apoyo ustedes son el motor que me hace seguir así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	15. Chapter 15 Una duda que reconforta

Una duda que reconforta

Cuando entro a la habitación de la joven, ella se encontraba mirando por el gran ventanal que tenia la misma, observaba con detalle el jardín de rosas y venían a su mente muchos recuerdos, pero hubo uno en especial que hizo que una lagrima rodara de la mejilla de la joven

_Papa, ¿por qué te gusta pasar mucho tiempo aquí? – dijo una pequeña niña de nueve años acercándose a su padre tomándolo de la mano _

_Porque este jardín me hace sentir muy cerca de dos personas que ame profundamente, es un lugar que me trae paz, así como recordar bueno momentos – dijo Anthony volteando a ver a su hija que todavía no comprendía muy bien lo que había pasado _

_¿Así? Y como un lugar puede hacer eso y ¿Quiénes son esas dos personas? – dijo la niña quien no comprendía el por qué de muchas acciones de los adultos _

_A por que en este lugar hay plasmadas muchos momentos y recuerdos que hacer recordar lo bueno que se ha vivido con las personas que amamos, por ejemplo esas personas son mi madre y tu mama Candy – dijo Anthony sin evitar ponerse nostálgico _

_Y como es eso – dijo la niña _

_A pues porque a mi madre le gustaban las rosas, ella fue la creo este jardín y cuando ella murió yo fui quien siguió cuidándolo, para que así algo que ella había creado no muriera y siempre existirá y de Candy porque fue en este lugar donde la conocí , donde la vi por primera vez, también porque solo aquí florece la dulce Candy, que es una rosa especialmente creada para ella, entonces cuando estoy aquí siento que estoy con ellas- dijo Anthony con una sonrisa acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña _

_Entiendo, oye te puedo pedir algo papa – dijo la niña de forma tímida _

_Claro princesa que pasa – dijo Anthony con ternura_

_Es que… desde que mama se fue hay veces que me siento sola, que el extraño mucho, te gustaría compartir aunque sea un pedacito de este lugar conmigo – dijo niña junado con sus manos por el nerviosismo _

_Ante esta petición los ojos del rubio se cristalizaron y abrazando a su hija le dijo-por supuesto que compartiría contigo este lugar es tanto mío como tuyo y cuando te sientas sola siempre puedes recurrir a mi siempre estaré para ti, mi pequeña princesa_

En ese momento Bella sintió como una cálida mano se recargaba en su hombro en señal de apoyo, por lo cual voltio y al ver que era su tío Albert de inmediato lo abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar dejando que el rubio acariciara su cabellos de forma fraternal

Luego de unos minutos, Bella se comenzó a calmar, así Albert fue deshaciendo el abrazo para ver a la joven de frente

Ya esta más calmada pequeña – dijo Albert con tranquilidad

Si Albert gracias – dijo la chica con una sonrisa ya que desde que su madre vivía, siempre al igual que Candy creó un lazo importante con el

Ahora dime de que querías hablar conmigo, ya decidiste que vas a hacer – dijo Albert con tranquilidad

Creo que ya se lo que voy a hacer, pero es que antes tengo algunas dudas y espero que tú me las puedas resolver, porque con Anthony me dio pena además no quiero lastimarlo más de lo que ya lo hice – dijo la joven de forma apenada

Está bien, si puedo hacer algo, con gusto te ayudare – dijo Albert con una sonrisa mostrando apoyo

Bueno la primera pegunta, ¿qué tan fuerte fue al amor de Anthony y Candy? O simplemente siempre fueron buenos amigos – dijo Bella siendo directa en lo que pensaba

Tú qué piensas – dijo Albert tratando de indagar mas cobre a que se refería la joven con respecto a lo fuerte de su amor

Pues es que yo tengo un conflicto, porque para mí siempre fueron la pareja ideal, pero al saber cómo es que ellos se casaron me crea muchas preguntas – dijo Bella

Pues tienes toda la razón ellos siempre fueron la pareja ideal, lo único que sus corazones necesitaban era reconocerlo y eso paso dos años después de que ellos se recentraron, aun recuerdo como fue ese día y tu tuviste mucho que ver en fortalecer ese amor. Pero primero te contare como comenzó esa historia – dijo Albert recordando con exactitud lo que paso

Cuando Candy salió del hospital y con la advertencia de que su embarazo era de alto riesgo, entre todos llegamos a la conclusión era que lo mejor sería que ella y Anthony vivieran en una lugar tranquilo , donde nada los distrajera ni tampoco tuvieran problemas, por eso se opto por esta mansión , pues es demasiado tranquila, Anthony dejo su trabajo por un tiempo , pues sería imposible trasladarse diario y además no quería dejar ni un momento sola a tu madre, durante esos meses ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos , por la mañana desayunaban en el jardín admirando la belleza de este jugar, por la tardes leían algún libro o se pasaban las horas charlando, y de eso yo fui testigo , porque segundo me trasladaba de chicago para acá – dijo Albert recordando esos momentos

Pues sí, pero es que eso que describes es una relación de amigos, no de amor – dijo Bella sin poder creer que tenía esto que ver

Así es Bella, pero un amor como el de ellos tuvo que haber empezado por una buena amistad, además recuerda que entre ellos había pasado mucho tiempo, además el embarazo de Candy fue muy difícil ya que presento mucho mareos, nauseas y desmayos, en los cuales siempre Anthony estuvo presente para ayudarla y apoyarla, no había mucho tiempo para que se pudiera realizar una relación de amor , como tú te la imaginas, pero a pesar de eso el no perdía el tiempo para darle algún detalle o hacerla sentir bien, por ejemplo como dormían en habitaciones separadas, pero una junto a la otra, todas las mañanas Anthony dejaba una rosa en la almohada de Candy, con una pequeña nota con alguna poesía, fragmento de libros que ellos leían o un simple pensamiento, sino me crees le puedes preguntar a tu padre el guarda todos esos bellos recuerdos – dijo Albert tratando de que la joven comprendiera que todo tiene un inicio

Entonces ellos volvieron a comenzar como amigos, y si es así en qué momento se dieron cuenta que se amaban – dijo Bella un poco incrédula

A después de que tu naciste ambos estaban muy feliz por tu llegada, Candy siempre pensó que tu serias un niño mientras que Anthony siempre se imagino una bella niña, así que decidieron que el que estuviera en lo correcto decidiría el nombre del bebe y como el gano él fue quien decidió ponerte Isabella, porque decía que eras la bebe más bonita del mundo , te soy sincero tus tíos Archí, Anni y yo estábamos un poco nerviosos de cómo serias tu, porque si hubieras nacido con el cabello castaño , podrías sospechar desde hace años que no eras hija de Anthony aunque él jamás ha hecho diferencia contigo, bueno siguiendo con mi relato, luego que tu naciste la salud de Candy era delicada ya que en el parto había perdido mucha sangre, así que ellos decidieron seguir viviendo una temporada más en Lakewood hasta que pasara todo peligro, durante ese tiempo Anthony se dedico en cuerpo y alma de cuidar de tu madre y de ti, te diré que Archí y yo lo admirábamos , porque era un hombre decidido y capaz de todo por ustedes dos, poco a poco fue ganando el corazón de Candy con sus detalles , cuidados y amor, pero el día clave , aun lo tengo muy presente en mi memoria porque yo estuve ahí – dijo Albert mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse al recodar tan bello momento

_Ese día Candy y Albert habían salido de la mansión de Lakewood hacia el banco de la cuidad, para dejar a Candy como única heredera si el llegaba a faltar, ella no quería obtener ese puesto, pero Albert y Anthony la convencieron _

_Cuando llegaron a la mansión Candy le pidió a Albert ir caminando por el jardín, en lugar de hacer en el automóvil, este último accedió, pues sabía que eso era algo que su pequeña amaba hacer _

_Así ambos caminaban admirando la belleza del lugar, hasta que una imagen los cautivo _

_Mira Albert – dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos _

_Si, Candy el es su padre – dijo Albert mientras tomaba por los hombros a Candy _

_La imagen era Anthony a lo lejos cuidando de sus rosas con mucho cuidado y dedicación, hasta que una pequeña que comenzaba a caminar se acerco gateando hasta él y tratándose de poner de pie tomo un rosa, pero se lastimo con un espina, al escuchar el primer instante del llanto de la pequeña, Anthony tiro sus tijeras de podar dejando caer esta herramienta junto con una rosa que en ese momento sostenía, para que corriendo llegara con la pequeña de un año 4 meses y la levantara cargándola de con una brazo, mientras con la otra mano limpiaba el camino de las lagrimas de la pequeña, luego de esto beso su manita lastimada con ternura, tomo una rosa que ya había podado y ya sin espinas se la entrego a la niña para que jugara, la niña solo reía mientras estaba sobre los brazos de su padre, mientras él la sostenía y dejando todo hay cargo a la niña hasta llegar a la mansión donde ingreso con la pequeña _

_A lo lejos Candy y Albert observaba todo esto, cuando por fin Anthony se perdió de su vista ella dijo – Albert creo que ha llegado el momento el, es el hombre de mi vida, simplemente perfecto no puedo pedir más, creo que llego el momento de ser feliz y vivir plenamente _

_Pequeña me alegra que hables así, y creo que tu corazón jamás se equivoco – dijo Albert son una sonrisa cómplice_

_Pero… - dijo Candy hasta que fue interrumpida por el _

_¿Pero qué Candy? – dijo Albert _

_Ahora como le digo que lo amo con todo mi corazón, que ya no hay dudas en mi, que se que él es la persona que más quiero y con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida – dijo Candy un poco temerosa, pues ya habían pasado dos años desde que ellos se encontraron por lo que no se le hacía fácil decir esto _

_Pues lo puedes hacer así como me lo estás diciendo a mí – dijo Albert divertido al ver el nerviosismo de ella – pero se me ocurre algo mejor _

_¿Qué? – dijo Candy si entender_

_Qué te parece si yo cuido a la pequeña Bella y tú te le declaras a su príncipe, recuerda que el ya dio el primer paso, ahora te toca a ti- dijo Albert siendo justo _

_Me agrada tu idea – dijo Candy con una sonrisa- te encargo a mi princesa esta noche _

_Claro, por mi puede ser toda la vida, pero no creo que Anthony acepte – dijo Albert ya bromeando – la llevare a la cabaña del bosque para que tengan la mansión solos_

_Está bien – dijo Candy mientras sonreía_

Entonces mama fue quien se le declaro a Anthony – dijo Bella sorprendida

Así es pequeña, esa noche yo te cuide, ya que varias veces he sido niñero tuyo – dijo Albert

Pero y como fue – dijo Bella interesada, en querer saber algunos detalles

Pues te puedo contar la versión que ambos me contaron – dijo Albert al recordar la emoción de sus sobrinos

_Candy había dicho a Anthony que esa tarde Albert le había pedido cuidar de Bella, ya pronto regresaría a Chicago y quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con la pequeña y que ella había accedido y la llevaría a la cabaña del bosque, por lo cual le pedía a el que fuera a dejar a Bella a la cabaña, como que a Anthony se le hizo raro pero acepto _

_Ya en la mansión Candy pidió a los sirvientes que preparan una deliciosa cena solo para dos, mientras que Candy subió a su habitación para arreglarse , se encontraba muy nerviosa pero no quería esperar ni un día más para decirle a él sus sentimientos _

_Cuando Anthony llego a la mansión una de las mucamas le dijo que la señora lo esperaba en el comedor, para el esto fue un poco extraño y pensó – por que Candy me habla con tanto formalismo _

_Al entrar al comedor vio que estaba decorado con velas, que hacían un ambiente muy romántico, cosa que él no comprendió, pero cuando vio que Candy venía con una vestido muy elegante color rojo y en una de sus manos portaba un sobre el comenzó a ponerse nervioso y cuando ella llego frente a el por impulso la abrazo fuertemente _

_Anthony te amo – dijo ella sin deshacer el abrazo _

_Ante esta declaración él se separo un poco de ella para poderla mirar a los ojos y ver en ellos esa declaración que tanto espero poder oír y dijo – Candy mi pecosa, mi amor dime que eso es verdad que no estoy soñando _

_Mi amor, no es un sueño es verdad y por favor dime que no es tarde, que no me tarde demasiado – dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos _

_Jamás es tarde yo te esperaría toda la vida si era necesario y por favor no llores recuerda que eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras- diciendo esto Anthony beso a Candy al principio con ternura, pero poco a poco ese beso se convirtió en apasionado, demostrando el amor que durante tanto tiempo había guardado _

Ósea que tú fuiste una especie de Cupido – dijo más que como pregunta como afirmación

Yo no, yo solo fui cómplice la que realmente fue Cupido fuiste tú mi pequeña – dijo Albert

Y después de esa noche en que mi mama declaro su amor ¿Qué paso? – dijo Bella queriendo conocer más de la historia

Luego de esa noche ellos anunciaron a la familia que se casarían nuevamente pero ahora por la iglesia, dejando claro que su amor era eterno y sin dudas , eso tomo por sorpresa a todos pero aceptaron la noticia con agrado y felicidad, incluyendo a la tía abuela quien para ese entonces ya eras su nieta consentida y ya había olvidado lo sucedido con Candy, en menos de dos meses se casaron , fue una ceremonia sencilla pero muy emotiva, yo entregue a Candy en el altar, ese día ella lucia radiante y feliz, tu junto a tu tía Anni fueron las damas de honor , ese día en la mansión fue alegría total, por primera vez dos personas que se amaban con el alma unían sus vidas para siempre – dijo Albert recordando ese día – y esas son las únicas fotos que Bella siempre había visto de la boda de ellos, ya que la primer boda no la contaban

Entonces ya que me quedo claro mi primer duda, ellos siempre si amaron y su amor fue fuerte como pocos, ahora te puedo preguntar lo segundo que no me deja tomar una decisión – dijo Bella un poco temerosa pues lo segundo si le daba miedo la repuesta

Claro pequeña, que es, por que le das tanta vuelta – dijo Albert notando que ella no era clara

Está bien te lo diré de una buena vez, quiero saber que soy yo en la vida de Anthony, que tanto me quiere o si su amor solo es porque soy la hija de Candy y si me quiere igual que a mis hermanos, pero por favor Albert se sincero conmigo te prometo que aceptare cualquiera que sea la verdad, pero no me mientas – dijo la joven en tono de suplica

Bella no tengo por qué mentirte, pero para que mi repuesta quede clara, hay una parte de la historia que debes conocer, será un poco dolorosa y cruel y sobre todo tiene que ver con tus hermanos, tu y la muerte de Candy , así que te la contare por partes, por favor si hay algún momento que creas que te lastima dímelo, pero es necesario y te aseguro que cuando sepas esto no te quedara mas duda sobre al amor de Anthony – dijo Albert recordando con detalles lo momentos más dolorosos que ha tenido que pasar

Está bien Albert te prometo que te escuchare hasta el final y si hay algo te lo diré – dijo Bella algo temerosa de la advertencia de Albert y mas al saber que hablarían de la muerte de Candy, ya que ese era un punto que casi nuca se tocaba en casa

Bueno primero debes saber que luego de la boda de tus padres, ellos se fueron de luna de miel por dos semanas a Italia ya que era un país que tu mama quería conocer , ellos querían llevarte con ellos, pero tus tíos Anní , Archí y yo los convencimos de que era un momento para ellos, que nosotros te cuidaríamos – dijo Albert recordando aquella ocasión- pero antes de irse entre todos nos pusimos de acuerdo y juramos que siempre serias la hija de Candy y Anthony y no sabrías la verdad hasta que ellos lo decidieran o fuera necesario, ya que no había la necesidad de decirte eso, hasta los Reagan firmaron eso con la condición de que si se atrevían a decirte algo, yo les quitaría mi apoyo económico – dijo Albert recordando todo lo sucedido en esa reunión

Es por eso que la tía Eliza y el tío Niel siempre trataban de decir indirectas en contra mía, pero siempre había algo que los detenía – dijo Bella recordando muchas cosas ocasiones en que había escuchado como le decían a Anthony que por que llevaba una carga que no le correspondía

Así es, luego de que tus padres regresaran de luna de miel, fueron por ti, a la mansión de chicago donde vivíamos Archí y Anni quienes ya se habían casado y yo, aunque ese día nosotros notamos que algo había pasado entre ellos, ya que parecían que habían discutido recientemente – dijo Albert

¿Mama y Anthony discutiendo? – dijo la joven sorprendida pues eso era algo que ella casi nunca había visto en sus padres

Sí, pero eso es la segunda parte del por qué no debes de dudar del cariño de Anthony y no compararlo con el de tus hermanos – dijo Albert con determinación

¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué se habían peleado si se supone habían ido de luna de miel? – dijo Bella sin comprender

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Bueno ahora tengo varias aclaraciones que dar, en primer lugar u gracias a sus comentarios he decidido que el final será lindo y **Anthony no muere**, en lo particular a mi me agradaba cualquiera de las dos ideas

En segundo también tratare de contar como fue la vida de casados de Anthony Candy, así como la muerte de ella y por ultimo si les diré que pasa con la relación de Bella con el hijo de Terry solo les pido un poco de paciencia va y también si se les ocurre algo me lo pueden decir y si queda por qué no ponerlo les parece

Y por ultimo en mi otro fic una lectora me comento que tengo malísima ortografía y tengo que admitirlo eso de la ortografía nunca ha sido lo mío, pero siempre intento mejorar y muchas gracias por los comentarios, ya que me ayudan a crecer, así que si por ahí ven una falta un ortografía increíble les pido una disculpa de ante mano y les prometo que tataré de cambiarlo, pero les soy sincera a veces me cuesta trabajo por que escribo muy rápido, ya que mi tiempo para este hobbie es sumamente reducido, pero les pido una disculpa

Ahora sí, quiero agradecer a Verito , Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Magnolia A ( amo como escribes amiga ), Paola Odalis, Marce y Aide 22 muchas gracias por sus comentarios así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews 


End file.
